Even Angels Have Their Wicked Scheme's
by CuriousMidnightHeart
Summary: After Jace Herondale, a self-centered, vain, and arrogant prince is turned into a hideous beast, he has until his 21st birthday to find true love, which he doesn't believe in. Until he meets Clary, a beautiful,fiesty redhead who is just as stubborn as him. But Sebastian Velrac, a ruthless hunter is determined to marry her as well. Clace, Sizzy and Malec.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Welcome to my first fanfic on this new account. I decided to go ahead and publish this finally, even though it took a few days to write and re-edit and all. Fairy Tales have always been my absolute favorite, so I decided to do this. College is finally over for me and I'm free! I loved Disney Movies ever since I was young, and this is going to be more of a Mortal Instruments Twist on the on Disney/Original Version.

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare or Beauty and The Beast. I do own my OC Selene.**

 **Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes**

 **By CuriousMidnightHeart**

 **Prologue**

 _Once upon a time, in a very far away land called Idris, was a young prince by the name of Jace Herondale, he lived in a beautiful shining castle with his adopted siblings Alec, Isabelle,Selene, and Max. Although the prince had nearly almost everything his heart wanted and desired, he was spoiled, selfish, rotten, self-centered, and unkind._

 _Alec, Isabelle, Sel, and Max were not like their brother, they were kind-hearted and gentle. But then, one cold, stormy winter's night, an old beggar woman arrived on the castle ground's. A snowstorm had been due for weeks to hit Idris, and it was coming down faster than the people excepted._

 _Knocking on the castle's large door, she waited patiently for an answer. A few minutes later, it slowly opened to reveal a tall, young and handsome young man standing in the doorway. He asked her what she was doing there, and she explained to him that she'd lost her way and needed a place to rest for the night. In return for shelter from the bitter, nasty cold as payment, she offered him a beautiful red rose._

 _Repulsed by her ugly, haggard appearance, Jace sneered at her gift and turned the old crone away, telling her to leave immediately. But she warned him, not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within everything. And after he dismissed her once again, the old woman's ugliness suddenly melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

 _Jace, realizing his mistake, immediately fell to his knee's and tried to apologize, begging for her forgiveness. But it was far too late, for the enchantress had clearly seen there was no love, pity, or compassion in his heart. As a punishment, she transformed him into hideous, beastly monster, mostly to reflect the coldness, bitterness, and hatred that his heart was full of, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

 _Ashamed and repulsed of his monstrous appearance, Jace concealed himself inside of his parents' castle, with a magic mirror which was his only window to the outside world, and a black leather cloak to disguise the ugliness beastiness which now inhabited his face, body, and soul._

 _The rose, which the enchantress had offered was truly a magical, enchanted rose, which would bloom until the year he turned twenty-one. If he could learn to love another person, and earn their love in return by the time the very last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain the beastly monster for all time. As in forever._

 _As the years, passed, Jace fell into complete despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

 _A/N: And that's the end of the prologue, I hope you all enjoyed. So what did you think? Please review, and let me know your thoughts, feelings,suggestions, idea's and feedback. What would you like to see happen? Until next time,_

 _Katelyn_


	2. Chapter One

**Authoress Notes:** Hey guys whats up, before I say anything else, let me just say I was completely overwhelmed at the amount of feedback and reviews I got on the prologue part of the story. I'm so happy that this idea was so well recieved and you guys loved it. I was going to post this last night, but thanks to a power outage at my house, I kinda couldn't.

 **marmaids: Thank you so much ^_^ I'm really happy you like it.**

 **FloraSilverThrush: Thank ou so much :) I love them as well, especially if it's one my favorites.**

 **Inyuandee: Thank you so much :D Glad you're on board, oh yes it's going to be glittery fabulously fantastic ;)**

 **Mortaloriginalvampire: Thank you so much ^_^ Your pename is awesome ;)**

 **Nika19: Thank you so much :D OMG really? I did too, no joke XD**

 **samanthagunning12: Thank you ^_^**

 **AnnieBea: Thank you so much :D I did, I wanted to add my own special twist on it.**

 **Rw3H!: Thank you so much ^_^ XD Feel free to curse as much as you want, I don't mind lol. OMG us too, it's the one of the best disney movies ever, and the live action one is going to be amazeballs! TMI rocks! You read my mind seriously, I can totally picture it too :)**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments originally created by Cassandra Clare or Beauty and The Beast.**

 **Even Angels Have Their Wicked Scheme's**

 **By Ebonydarkness25**

Morning had only just started to break over the dark horizon, awakening the world from its previous dark of night. As the sun rose over the small village outside of Alicante, the sky was painted in pretty, glorious shades of red, gold, and pink. The cold, briskness air was instantly taken over by a much pleasanter temperature. Birds could be heard chirping, hidden in the dark bushes and trees. The sound of a rooster crowing could also be heard. This morning was especially happy and cheery at one house in particular, which resided on the distinct edge of the vast city. It just so happened to be the home of the well-known inventor Luke and his talented artist daughter, Clary. The house was small, but modest cottage with an wine colored roof, with light tan paint, with a small well and a water wheel. It rested nicely on a tiny grassy hill.

On the roof there were spinning contraptions, clearly indicating that the family which lived there had an inventor who was constantly coming up with new, bright ideas for the future. Sunlight shone radiantly into a small glass window, its cheerful yellow; gentle rays peaking in through the thin glass, as it came to rest on the chestnut oak wood floor. The walls were painted a pretty dark red color, above the narrow bed displayed a painted portrait of apples and flowers framed in silver and gold. A incredibly small glass oil lamp sat on the light brown wood nightstand by the bed, and a half melted candle in a small pewter candle holder was there as well on the right side. A dark brown leather satchel lay on the stand as well.

Across from the bed was a massive dark brown oak desk, with a pretty light blue suede chair. Scattered across the desk's surface were papers and paint brushes. Beside the bed was a slight wind up clock. On the bed's left side was a dark green lounge sofa, decorated with green and gray pillows. The bed itself was made up of drawn cotton and dark green sheets, with a pretty emerald cover, embroidered with a silver and white lily design across the middle and bottom. Two large white pillows sat at the head of the bed. Red hair stuck out from underneath the comforter, and a lump lay across underneath it. Clary lay asleep, her head propped up against the left pillow while she slept soundly. A bookcase sat at the far end of her room in the corner near the door which was ajar.

Clary woke up just a few moments later. Her green eyes blinking, as she allowed her groggy mind to focus. Shifting her legs over to the right-hand side of the bed, she yawned, while extending her arms up into the air. Gradually she felt her sense of touch which was slowly starting to return. She knew and sensed inside that there was going to be an adventure today, as she shifted her right leg it suddenly brushed up against something hard.

Looking at the bottom, she noticed the piles of books and sketches scattered across the rug. The pile had grown continuously over the last few weeks, and each and every day she reminded herself that each held it's very own unique story behind it. Her green eyes looked across the room, and caught her reflection in the glass mirror of her vanity. The girl staring back was a absolute mess. Her dark red hair was a tangled, knotted mess and looked as if a tornado had ripped its way through it. She quickly jumped out of bed, still dressed in her short nightgown which had straps and sprinted towards the bathroom.

After using the toilet, she quickly shed her nightgown and walked over towards the wash basin near the mirror. It was a small marble bowl with a pitcher and fluffy towel. Pouring some water into the bowl, she quickly splashed it on her face, washing her face and neck. The touch of the cold water felt soothing and pleasant, as she quickly cleaned herself up. Her thoughts drifted towards the previous year and a half, of how her father had spent the last few months working very hard to save enough money in order make sure they were established for the future and that Clary wouldn't be penniless when he died.

Luke was working on a device which would carry out the task of cutting wood easier. In fact, he'd been at work on it for almost a while, more like five months. He constantly was making repairs and little adjustments to the machine. Clary knew her father was very close to finding a breakthrough; and of course, Clary was more than supportive. After washing her hair, body and skin, she exited the bathroom and wrapped a large fluffy around her body. Opening the dresser at the other end of the room, she began looking for an outfit to wear.

Throwing on a spare pair of black lace underwear, a chemise, she decided on an off the shoulder white cotton billowy shirt with the shelves, rolled up, a black and red bodice which laced up in the front, with small shoulder straps, a long, straight black skirt which fell down to her ankles, and a simple pair of black flats. After drying her hair, she quickly got dressed, and closed it once she was one, and started to dry her hair.

After brushing her long dark red curls, she quickly put her back into a simple bun, securing it with a blue hair ribbon, and headed out of her room into the hallway. As she walked down the long hallway, she picked up anything that was on the floor or left out-of-place. She kept a constant, vigilant eye out for these things because her father was out in the courtyard finishing the morning chores. Luke was a exceptionally hardworking man, who dedicated most of his time to his family, and also to his love of inventing.

He and his daughter had entered into an agreement when it came to the chores which needed to be done every day: Luke would take care of the outside chores which included: feeding and tending to the animals, gathering the eggs, milking the cow, feeding/slopping the hogs, weeding, planting, sweeping the barn, porch, washing the windows, scrubbing down the steps, trimming the lawn and bushes, doing the laundry, both scrubbing, washing, drying and hanging, picking the vegetables and fruits, and making dinner.

While Clary would undertake the inside chores which included: washing the dishes, dusting the house, sweeping and scrubbing the stairs, terrace, the porch, waxing the floors, make sure each room was spick and span, mending/sewing any torn clothing, household items, making the beds, cooking breakfast and lunch, mopping the floor, dusting the drapes, watering the plants, cleaning the chimney, and the fireplace, and lastly making sure the kitchen was clean too.

The red-head immediately got right to her chores so that her father would be happy and she could go into town. Filling the kitchen sink with water, Clary rolled up the shelves to her dress and began scrubbing the dishes. Once those were done, she went about finishing her other chores which needed to be done and completed. Her red hair got loose from the bun, but she fixed it quickly without any problems. At last an hour later, she'd completed the very last chore.

Allowing a sigh of relief escape her lips, she sank down into one of the vacant chairs at the kitchen table. Every muscle in her body was aching sore again and she needed to rest for a few minutes. Acquiring a piece of paper from the hallway's desk drawer along with a pen; she directly wrote him a note informing him that she was going into town to buy some groceries and more paint supplies, and she would be dropping by the library to acquire some more books, and telling him she would be back soon.

She signed the note telling her father she loved him and carefully placed it on the counter in the kitchen, subconsciously knowing he would discover it there. A small brown wicker basket sat on the counter next to the cookstove. Clary placed her borrowed books in the basket, quickly heading out of the house. She secured the door behind her, a smile formed on her face as she breathed in the fresh, late fall air, and listened to the animals all around her. A couple of birds flew by chirping loudly.

Going down the stone steps towards the grass, she walked along the dirt road. At that moment, she was merely going into town to return the borrowed library book for something new. Quickening her pace, she walked over to the cobblestone road and began walking through the canopy of brightly colored oak, apples and ash trees.

The leaves on the trees were beginning to change colors, and she shivered slightly, knowing that she would have to start dressing warm because winter was coming. Brocelind Forest stood in the far off distance, the tall, towering tree's stood high, stretching right towards the sky. The towering, towering blue mountains capped with snow.

As she continued walking, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to something in which she'd been thinking about over the last few days. She'd started noticing really how small the village was compared to the vast city of Alicante. How each and every day was so plain and boring, with the same routines being repeated over and over.

Refusing to say any of this out loud or complain about it, she couldn't help but sigh and roll her eyes at how dull, dreary, colorless, and lackluster life was in this place. In one's heart she knew that there had to be more than this. She secretly wished for a life full of endless adventure, places to explore and to get lost in, finding and learning something new.

She hummed softly, the redhead walked over the long, stone bridge which led into town, finally at reaching the village she knew, therefore, a great deal well. Everything in it remained and stayed exactly the same, the same houses and shops which lined the streets, the long dirt street which extended all the way through the town, a couple of trees's scattered all over the place, the various stalls and carts used for selling goods and the tall clock tower in the center square.

Clary smiled, walking along the sidewalk slowly, swinging her basket in her hand. A gentle breeze picked up, making her dress move in the wind.

"Good morning Clary!" the baker said just a few feet away; he opened the door to the shop and kitchen, which smelled heavenly of various baked goods. He was transporting loaves of freshly baked bread on a tray, which he put on a tray as he walked by Clary, and at the same time waved at a man pushing a wheelbarrow full of pumpkins, squashes, and watermelons in which he would sell at the marketplace.

"Hey there Clarissa," the baker called to her again, this time capturing her attention. He currently stood behind the modest open counter of the street shop he owned, setting up the bread, donuts, cakes, and other delicious pastries in hopes that their intoxicating aroma might interest a potential customer walking by.

"Good morning Eric," she replied, quickly walking over to him.

"Where are you off to this morning kiddo?"

"The book shop again," she replied, taking the blue covered book out of her basket, beaming happily,"I completely finished the most incredible and remarkable story: About a exceptionally tall beanstalk which grew from a set of magic beans and an ogre who tried"

"Yeah, yeah, that's terrific," Eric waved a dismissive hand rebuffing her off, obviously he wasn't listening and clearly ignoring the red-head."Walter, the cupcakes and brownies are done, hurry up!"

Clary sighed, but continued to smile. It was just another typical day in the village of people pretending to listen and be interested in what she had to say. As she continued walking down the street, she clearly overheard some old women gossiping about themselves, about the weather, but as soon as she walked by the subject instantly changed.

"See, I told you, she's such an odd girl," the first one said.

"Absolutely, she's so queer and strange. The unfortunate thing doesn't seem to fit in here anywhere among the various classes and groups of people. Her head has been constantly as a result to a great extent up in the clouds, and she's always daydreaming Psh!"her friend replied.

Clary rolled her green eyes and continued to walk. Most of the townspeople were right about her, she was odd and strange compared to so many of the other girls who lived in the village. She loved learning new things each and every day, and many of the townspeople enjoyed celebrating the various holidays and festivals which came and went. They would feast and dance while she did enjoy dancing, she would stay on the sidelines.

She preferred to stay at home and paint, while also getting lost in a delightful book, and training and practicing fighting demons with her father. Clary loved training and studying and reading up on the origins of shadowhunters and what it meant to truly be one. She recognized people saw and perceived her as a strange, distracted and out-of-place person, but she didn't care.

A horse drawn wagon filled to the brim with hay went on by, she promptly started to run, and leapt onto the back of it, as the wagon headed towards her destination. As it rolled down the street, she watched everyone around her as they went about doing their normal business like they constantly did.

Standing at the counter inside the butcher's shop was a pretty blonde woman, purchasing a pound of meat for a fancy dinner party she would be throwing later on that night. Her eyes were blazing with happiness as she talked to the butcher. The butcher's assistant was there as well, and he seemed extremely delighted at the sight of the beauty before him.

"Will that be all, mademoiselle?" the man asked, wrapping the meat up into a bundled up package and handing it to her.

"Absolutely, thank you so much," she replied.

"Bonjour madam," the assistant said. He was a stocky man with reddish-brown hair and a mustache. His gray eyes were tawny, intense of lust for the woman in front of him.

"How is your wife, sir?" she asked. Sure enough, the baker turned the other way and saw exactly what was going on, and suddenly brought the rolling-pin he'd been using down on the man's head, snapping the sapless idiot out of his trance.

Next door was the barber's shop, where a man sat cutting a customer's hair. A woman holding a bunch of screaming babies in her arms, trying to manage them was buying a bunch of eggs and bottles of milk from the stand. She clearly was attempting to secure a affordable price on the items.

Clary hopped off the wagon. It felt so good to be standing on her own feet again. "I wonder if every day will consistently be the same. There has to be more than just this lifeless and mundane life," before entering the bookstore.

A bell sounded above the door, signaling the owner that a customer had come in. The bookstore was a quaint little shop which resided just across from the clothing store. Clary absolutely loved the store, as she breathed in the familiar scent of the books mixed with the freesia and jasmine, two scents the owner loved.

"Well hello again Clary," the bookstore owner Abraham said. He was a squat more elderly gentleman with glasses, hazel eyes, and a pleasant smile which would light up a room. He seemed to be the sole person in town who completely understood her.

"Good morning Abraham," she said with a bright smile, "I've come to return the book I borrowed from you."

He acquired the book from her and placed it on the countertop, "Finished with it all ready? You're quite the devoted reader, my dear," a chuckle escaped his lips.

"I couldn't put it down at all to be honest with you. I learned so a great deal about art and its rich history. Has anything new come in?"she asked, climbing the ladder to one of the shelves.

"Not since yesterday love."

She laughed, "That's all right" Her green eyes fell upon a book that she'd not once seen in front, with a extremely intriguing title. "Once Upon A Time: A Collection Of Fairy Tales."Picking it up from the row, she handed it to Abraham, "I'll borrow this one."

He lowered his glasses, "This one eh? It's a fairy tale, not an educational book on shadowhunting, demons or fighting."

"Oh, but fairy tales are my absolute favorite," she sighed dreamily, sliding the ladder across the shelves. "Far off places, mythical creatures, dashing sword fights, wicked villains, magic spells, a gorgeous prince..."

"Well my dear," he said, gently placing his hand against her back, as she climbed back down to the floor and towards the door, "If you like it that then it's yours."

Clary looked at him completely in awe, "No...I couldn't..."

"I insist."

She beamed happily, turning her back towards the crowd, "Well, thank Abraham, thank you very much!"

Clary felt in the inside of her body immediately turn warm, as she felt as if a ray of sunlight shone right through her, as she held her now prized possession in her hands, opening the book and began reading the first chapter. As much as she loved reading everything there was to know about art, there was nothing she liked more than a good, old fairy-tale adventure.

A story that had the ability to take you to all sorts of different places, out of the boring village she was born in and off somewhere where great adventure and surprises awaited.

She turned onto another street corner, more people continued to gossip about her.

"That Clary girl is what's the word, I'm looking for...very peculiar."

"Honestly, you're right as usual, she literally looks like her head is far up in the clouds, and it's never going to come down."

"Always having her little nose stuck in a book."

Clary laughed, "Wow so the evil uncle was the one behind the spell. I hope Maya meets her handsome prince," she said, accidentally repeating her own imaginative thoughts out loud, as she passed by two children playing jumping rope. Patting the head of one, she almost ran into the fountain in the center of town.

"Literally, it's no surprise every single man in this town drools over that red-headed freak," said a woman trying on a hat inside of a shop.

"Her looks don't match up to her face or that skinny twiggy body of hers," the man behind the counter merely rolled his eyes and scowled.

Clary disregarded them, and continued walking.

Overhead in the light sky, a flock of wild birds were flying over the city. They soared easily and freely through the sky, in a perfect triangle formation. A group of hunters stood in the middle of the town square, firing their rifles at them, all missing by an inch. Only one of them actually hit the challengers target mark, and that was Sebastian Velrac. He smirked, as the bird fell from the sky. He motioned for his servant, Mark Blackthorn to retrieve it.

Mark was significantly smaller and shorter than Sebastian, his tiny legs pounded against the ground, holding an empty sack open. A grin formed on his face, as the bird fell onto the ground. His grin fell, as he had missed by a mere inch. He glared at the duck, his brown eyes narrowing into slits like it was the bird's fault for him not being able to capture it. He stuffed it into the bag, and scurried back over to his master.

"Wow, that was such a excellent, flawless shot Sebastian. You're the most skilled hunter in the world!"he said.

Sebastian stood in the shade of a building, his dark black eyes gleaming with pride. He carefully blew into the front of his rifle, making the smoke and smell go away. He was a tall man, with white snowy hair, a long angular face with high prominent cheekbones and full lips. He was tall with a slender build, but a muscular frame.

He shook his hair in the wind, as it picked up making the ends shine in the bright sun, while his black eyes gleamed with a pure vain smugness and all out pride.

"I know Mark," he quickly said pushing the coat he wore aside and started walking away.

"No man or beast alive stands a mere chance against you," Mark said, he let out a grunt, trying to manage the weight of the game Sebastian was making the poor boy carry."Oh, and may I mention no girl for that matter."

"That is true, Mark," he replied, placing an arm around the small boy's shoulders, pointing the end of his gun at something in the distance. "I've had my sights set on that one for a long time."

The small black-haired boy followed his master's lustful gaze, until it landed on Clary, who was busy reading a chapter from her book. Her red hair blew in the wind, as she headed back to her house.

"You mean Luke's the inventor's daughter?"

"Of course my young, fine, brainless, useless friend," Sebastian grinned proudly, "She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry and live happily ever after with."

"I know she is beautiful, but haven't you heard all the rumors."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "That makes her the absolute very best,"as the end barrel of his master's gun suddenly whacked the poor boy over his head, "And don't I deserve the BEST?"he repeated his sentence with a growl, grabbing Mark by the collar of his blue shirt lifting him off the ground.

"Well, the answer to that is quite simple. Of course you do but."

"Shut up you worthless little worm," Sebastian said, dropping him to the ground, and turned back resuming the lustful look for Clary.

"From the very first moment I met her, I realized she is the most beautiful, perfect person besides myself, and I have to marry her and make her my own."

The self-absorbed hunter took a mere moment to admire his reflection in a frying pan which hung on a peg in the blacksmith's shop, and gasped in surprise as he suddenly realized that Clary had managed to slip through his fingers yet again, and was several yards away, and went after her.

A scowl remained on his face. He wasn't surprised as he walked by the local water pump, where three girls stood off to the side, admiring him. He was used to girls fawning over, gushing, and battering their eyelids at him like love-sick puppies. One of the girls, Kaelie a pretty blonde with bright blue baby doll eyes, wearing a tight pink sleeveless dress, which had a dark pink tied around her hair, and pink heels let the water run over.

She held a bucket in her hands, while Seelie her sister, who wore a blue gown, similar to her's, and Sonja, the other who was in all yellow, leaned against the handle, accidentally spraying some water out all over Max who was passing by.

"Look! Look! Look! There he is!"Sonja yelled, at the top of her lungs, before Seelie clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Ssh! Do you want us to look like complete idiots? Sonja I love you, but you seriously need to pipe down. But oh, there goes my handsome hero," she sighed.

Kaelie giggled like a silly school girl, "I know girls isn't he super dreamy? Be still my heart!"

Seelie snickered, "Yes, more like a hunkalicious huge chunk of man meat."

Sebastian's black eyes took in the whole busy scene around him, his gaze still set on Clary, as he continued to pursue her. The girls by the water pump winked at him, he smiled waving to them and they fainted, falling into a swoon. He was used to girls fawning over him, and he excepted the girl he was after to act no different. He knew Clary wouldn't be able to resist him. The streets buzzed with activity, as he tried to get through.

Finally at last, the crowded started to break up, as he slipped into one of the alleyways. A barrel sat on the ground which he used as a boost to easily haul himself onto a roof to the one of the houses, moving across the tops to get to his prize. He overheard the people still talking about her, as she walked past him with a book in her hands but rolled his eyes, and smirked, finally getting to the last roof.

He didn't care about her personality, which interested her, or even who she was as a person. The only thing he truly cared about was that she was beautiful, and that was it, and that she would do everything he said without question when they were married. It wasn't like he was going to engage in any kind of meaningful or deep conversation with her. He jumped down from the roof, landing perfectly in front of her.

"Hello Clarissa."

Clary let out a groan. She silently wondered why she always had to be in the presence of a self-absorbed pompous hunter, but still she still had to be nice to him.

"Hello Sebastian," she said politely before resuming her gaze to the page she'd been reading and ignored him. This did not exude a nice reaction from him.

Sebastian snatched the book out of her hands, holding it high in the air so that she wouldn't be able to reach it. He flipped through the pages and raised an eyebrow at the lack of pictures.

"Sebastian, may I have my book back please?" she asked.

"Honestly, how can you read this love? There are no illustrations or pictures," he said, shaking it as if he thought one would appear.

"Well, some people have to use their imaginations."

He rolled his eyes in response to her words, before tossing the book over his shoulders. It sailed through the air, landing in a puddle of mud. "Clary, it's honestly about time you got your head out of these books and started paying attention to more important things. Like me," as he stood in front of the puddle, thereby preventing her from getting it out.

She got to her knees and quickly reached around his black boots, getting it out. Picking it up with her fingers, she quickly used her apron to wipe off the mud while he continued ranting on, and she didn't bother paying attention.

"It's just not right or natural for a woman to be reading or writing. Pretty soon she starts getting these crazy, insane ideas."

"Like she's smart and has a brain? Oh Sebastian, you are positivity, and so deliciously evil," she said, trying not to gag.

He smiled, "Why thank you Clarissa, you are much to kind," he said putting an arm around her shoulders, and began leading her back towards the village.

"Wha'd ya say you and I go over to the tavern and you can take a look at all the trophies I've collected."

"Maybe some other time," Clary said, as she attempted to get free of his grasp, but he was stronger than her. "I have to get home right away, and help my father. Goodbye," she managed to wiggle out of his grip and started off towards the house.

"That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!"Mark said, as he and Sebastian started laughing.

Clary's green eyes narrowed, "Don't you ever talk about my father that way!"

"Yeah you idiot, don't talk about her father that way!" Sebastian roared, using his fist to knock Max out.

"My father is not crazy or insane, he's a genius trying to make his life long dream come true!"

All of a sudden, the sound of an explosion echoed throughout the village. Clary turned around to see smoke coming out of the windows and doors of her home. Gathering up her skirts, she took off running towards her house, leaving Sebastian and Mark behind her laughing. Mark reached up and hugged Sebastian, who slapped his hands away and continued laughing.

Throwing open the doors to the basement, she was greeted with a bunch of smoke which blew right into her face. The sound of clanking and someone struggling to catch their breath could be heard. Luke had fallen over onto his face, with his legs sticking up in the air, as he tried to get out of a barrel which he was trapped in.

"Dad?" she called into the room.

"How in the Angel did that happen?" Luke grumbled, as he stood up on his own two feet, trying to get the remaining barrel pieces off. He had tugged at the wood rectangles before they finally came loose and he was free from their confines. He wore a button up black shirt, brown trousers, and black shoes plus a brown apron filled with different tools and a set of googly glasses and a headband was around the top of his head.

"Are you all right?" Clary asked.

"I'm fine dearest, but I'm just about to give up on this stinking hunk of junk," he said.

She smiled, "Dad, you always say that."

"I mean it this time sweetie, this stupid thing has pushed me to my limits."

Clary put her hands around his shoulders, "I know you can do it, you're smart and gifted, and you're so going to win first prize tomorrow at the fair. And did I mention? You'll become a world-famous inventor."

"Hmph, yeah right you think so?" he grumbled, while also smirking.

"I know so."

The enthuasium returned to his face, "All right no more sitting' around. Hand me that wrench thing over there," he said. She quickly did, walking around the large contraption.

"Did you have a nice time in town today?"

Clary sighed, "Yes. I got a new book. Dad, do you think I'm odd or strange?"

Luke slid out from underneath the invention he'd been working on, his brown eyes wide all thanks to the goggles he wore.

"My daughter, an oddball? Now where in the world would you get an idea like that Clare?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. People look at me like I'm a strange messed up freak who doesn't really belong in this town. There's no one for me to really talk or relate too."

"What about that Sebastian guy? He's a handsome fellow."

Clary rolled her eyes, "He's handsome all right, but so rude, conceited and just in love with himself. I don't know..."

"Well don't you worry, because once I fix this thing, it's going to the very start of a brand-new life for us," he replied.

"I think that's done it, now let's test it out."

Luke pulled the start handle on the machine, as it roared to life. It sputtered, bellowing the pumps, as the dials turned the right were a few squeaks and moans, but it started to work flawlessly. The axe at the end began to do its job right and not malfunction.

Pieces of perfectly cut wood flew through the air, landing on the pile stacked neatly against the wall.

"You did it! It works!"Clary cried.

"It does? Oh my goodness it does!"Luke said, holding his fist up into the air.

"Hitch up Wayfearer girl, I'm off to the fair!" he let out a happy yell, before a piece of wood accidentally went flying at his head, hitting him.

Soon Luke's invention was all set onto a cart, and he was leaving on their beautiful dark brown horse.

"Goodbye Dad, good luck!" Clary called out to him, as he pulled away. The cart moved easily through the two front wooden gates, the wheels on the cart staying in place.

"Goodbye my darling, take good care while I'm gone!" he said, waving to her.

Clary leaned against the fence, smiling proudly at her father's accomplishment. He deserved to be happy after working so hard, but little did she know of the danger and trouble he was about to get himself into. She went back inside and quickly made herself something to eat and drink.

As she sat at the table, she prayed to God that he would help and guide her father, so that his dream would come true. And someday she would be able to find adventure and happiness. To be in a place where she would loved and accepted. She sat by the window, looking up at the pale moonlight. Little did she know, fate was all ready had a plan set into motion.

Outside on his balcony, Jace sat looking up at the stars, which were twinkling brightly in the night sky. His golden eyes stared up at the full, pale moon too. He wondered even if there was such a girl out there who would love him for who he was as person. To see the man behind the beastly monster, he now was. Looking behind him, he noticed the rose was starting to wilt. Time was running out, and he had to make it happen. Or he would remain like this. Forever.


	3. Chapter Two

**Authoress Notes:** Hi guys, Chapter Two is here finally after almost two weeks. Work has kept me busy, minus the thunderstorm which is happening right now.

 **TheNightsScar: Thank you so much :) I'm really glad you love it. You guys are the reason that I'm writing this.**

 **aleynakanat23: Thank you so much ^_^ Really? It's mine too. Awww thank you for believing in me, I believe in you too ;)**

 **FloraSilverThrush: Thank you so much :D That's always been my attitude on life, not really caring what anyone else thinks ;)**

 **The Silver Golden Princess: Thank you so much :) Welcome aboard, and I'm so happy to hear that. Awww, that's so sweet ^^**

 **Nika19: Thank you so much ^_^ I literally had the soundtrack playing in the background while I was writing this.**

 **LoverGirl: Thank you so much :)**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments originally created by Cassandra Clare, or Beauty and The Beast.**

Luke let a huff, mostly out of frustration, which escaped his lips. He and Wayfarer had been traveling for what seemed and felt like almost hours. For that reason, now they'd found themselves in a very, dark and rather scary looking place. He'd watched as the countryside scenery around them suddenly changed. Everything adjacent to them had all of sudden morphed into much deeper, darker, shaded wood ones. the tree's nearly almost had no leaves covering their, thin scraggly branches. Each of them, upon further inspection, discovered looked like twisted and grotesque fingers.

The once bright blue sunny sky above them had suddenly turned dark, and quite dusky, the air around them was strangely quiet. It hung with a very unnerving and uneasy silence. The darkness had formed into a thick mist, that seemed to wash over and dissipate everything in its path.

Even poor Wayfarer seemed to be on edge, as he kept his head down towards the ground, moving at a snail's pace. His brown eyes were wide as he looked around at the dreary scenery around them. An owl sitting on one of the bare tree branches let out a loud hoot, through narrow yellow eyes watch the pair's every move. It's eyes shining brightly in the darkness.

"This can't be right. We should have gotten there by now," the inventor said, his brown eyes scrutinized the map he held in his hands.

Before leaving his house to embark on this trip, he'd made sure to write the directions and chart out the exact route accordingly.

It should have taken them right to the fairgrounds. There was always a way out of these kinds of situations, and he would find it.

"I guess I should have asked that man back there—" he began, his gaze flickering to the side of the road for just a moment, before peering straight in front of him. In the distance, just a few feet away, there appeared to be a tall wooden sign.

Relief immediately washed over Luke, as Wayfarer trotted towards it. But all of that relief was soon to be turned into disappointment. For as Luke got closer to the signs, holding up his lantern, he found that the writing scrawled across them were illegible for him to read.

"Well, that wasn't any help," he mumbled. The inventor tucked the map back into his pocket; before taking a hold of the reins. Wayfarer whinnied, before starting off in the left direction, but Luke tugged at the ropes that held his black harness into place. "No, no, let's go this way," he said, holding his lantern towards the other path, where he wanted to take, instead. The horse's mouth opened for a quick second, mostly in shock.

The pathway in which Luke suggested they'd take was much darker. A thick white mist-shrouded almost nearly every part of the long road, making it almost impossible to see. However, in contrast, the other path was very much brighter. The sounds of birds chirping could be heard just above the trees. Wayfarer shook his large head, tugging on the rope to go the opposite less scary way, but his rider wouldn't have any of it.

"Come on old friend, it's a little shortcut," Luke said, gesturing towards the map.

"We'll be there in no time."

Wayfarer's nostrils flared, as he led out an irritated snort. Therefore, did as the man ordered, and warily began down the desolate, eerie path. As they continued down the darkened dirt path, Wayfarer's large brown eyes glanced up through the thin scraggly bare tree branches. A bright full moon was shining down on them illuminating the road, a slightly cold breeze blew by, rustling up a few leaves from the ground right into the air.

The tall, dark forest loomed in the distance. An eerie, strange sound began emanating from the dark trees. Out of the corner of his eye, Wayfarer saw a dark shadow rush by them. It was a flash of black and gray. The large horse immediately halted, a low whimper escaped his lips as he slowly began inching backward.

"Ugh, this isn't right at all. Where in the world have we ended up Wayfarer?" Holding the map closer to his face, Luke's eyebrow furrowed in pure disappointment. "We'd better turn around..."

The dark-haired horse undoubtedly began backing up, moving slowly, but his movements were, therefore, limited, as a result of the old, rusty wagon he was attached to. The cart's wheels squeaked, as they continued backing up, before accidentally slamming into a dead oak tree.

All of a sudden, a huge swarm of black bats flew out from the hollow trunk, their wings flapping angrily in the wind. The creatures' loud cries filled the air. Hence, also, their screeches were most likely out of anger. Wayfarer immediately panicked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Steady boy!" Luke cried, clinging to the horse's neck, but it was no use. Wayfarer's strong legs galloped against the cold, hard, dirt ground, desperate to get out of this horrible, wretched place, barely even stopping, in order to avoid hurting or killing them both. At the very edge of the road, the dark, barren forest dropped off a steep large cliff they'd almost run into.

"Steady, Wayfarer," Luke spoke in a calming, gentle voice.

"Back up, back up! That's it!" He encouraged Wayfarer, in trying to calm him.

The distant howling all of a sudden grew louder, accompanied by low growls and barking. Whatever was out there was getting closer. Wayfarer let out a loud, terrified neigh, which all of a sudden echoed throughout the forest. His large body began to thrash out of control, as he bucked.

Luke tried to hold onto the reins, but he could feel his grip slipping. All of a sudden, Luke felt himself being thrown from his horse. He flew through the air, everything spinning around him, before slamming right into the lantern he held fell to the ground; shattering. The glass shards flew everywhere, scattering about in the dirt. Some of the flames burst into a small cloud, nearly almost torching Wayfarer's legs.

The poor horse who was completely scared out of his mind and wits, took off galloping into the distance, leaving Luke stranded, and a large cloud of dust in his wake. Luke quickly stood up, dusting himself off, and picked up his hat. He quietly whispered Wayfarer's name, silently hoping his faithful friend would return, but it was to no avail. He could feel the fear and dread slowly begin to rise within him, as he started to take a few steps forward. It was then he turned around and gasped in horror.

In the shadows of the tree's, seven wolves stood above him on the dark hill. Their gray and black fur bristled at the ends. The line of black and gray advanced on him through the thick white mist. Luke could see their dark black eyes, glistening with desire. Their mouths opened, as their lips pulled back revealing their razor, sharp white teeth which dripped with saliva, strongly lusting for the kill.

In the center was a pure black wolf, this one appeared to be much bigger and larger than the others, stood on its four legs. Its ruby eyes seemed to burn into the poor inventor's very soul. The one's beside him crouched down, their ears flattening against their skulls, as the Alpha Male turned his head, looking at the others, they lowered their heads as if he was giving them orders.

They slowly began the descent down the long hill. The five of them moved towards him in a very scary formation. They moved together, never breaking apart. Each of them flowed, moving in perfect harmony, and synchronicity from the tree's, a tall dark unbroken shape which seemed to hover just a few inches above the dark brown dirt.

Run.

Luke's gut instinct immediately kicked in, as he took off running towards the tree's, his footsteps echoing as he dashed away like a mad, rushing out of control tornado. The snarls were getting louder and louder, and then all at once, suddenly faded into nothing.

'Don't be stupid, Lucian, don't be stupid,' he pushed himself to get going, as he fought internally with the idea of turning around and fighting back.

He fought with the reckless, stubborn man he was before trying to break free, but it was as if his limbs were being controlled by unseen, invisible strings, like that of a puppeteer. The very faint sound of thunder could be heard in the distance, but he still continued to run.

The wolves were right on his trail, as his feet pounded against the merciless hard, ground which was beneath him. Sharp branches and rocks got in his way, smacking him right in the face which endlessly persisted to embed themselves deeper and deeper, into his sore aching flesh. His cloak got caught on some of the thin, thorny branches in the brush, but he refused to stop.

At the very edge of the forest, there was another drop off a cliff. Luke's eyes stared at least almost two or maybe three stories down. He'd never been, nor was afraid of heights at all in his whole life. But being able to see all the details with his enhanced vision thanks to the clairvoyant rune on the upper part of his arm, with such clear clarity nonetheless made the very prospect of jumping down even highly less appealing. The angles of the large rocks and grass below were sharper than he expected or imagined them to be.

Glancing behind him, he noticed that the wolves were even closer than before. One started to leap into the air, lunging right for the poor man but missed. Luke took two backward strides, taking a deep breath just in case. Suddenly, he felt anxious again. It wasn't about himself falling or getting hurt, he felt more concerned whether he would make it out of here alive.

He felt the raw, massive strength in his very limbs start to come on very slowly. Luke could feel it coursing, surging through his veins. It only took one single step to reach the cliff's edge. More like an eighty-fourth of a mere split-second, and it was more than enough time for him to get away. It was quite easy for Luke to position his left foot against the flat stone on which he stood upon. By applying just the right amount of pressure, to send his body wheeling up into the air.

The dark ground seemed to move from underneath him, slowly shifting like quicksand. It felt so wonderful, as he flew right through the air, the wind whipped about his face and body, while his muscle's bunched up and arched before he flipped off his body into a spin so fast that almost everything around him became a complete, incomprehensible blur. He bent his knee's trying to absorb the impact, but accidentally lost his balance before tumbling down a large hill.

Branches and leaves continued to smack him in the face before he finally rolled to complete stop. As he slowly rose from the ground, he looked up towards the left. In front of him, was a large tan stone wall, which rose up towards the darkened sky, it seemed to go on for miles. Two large black iron gates also greeted him. They were tall as the wall itself, attached to them. Hope suddenly rose in Luke's heart.

He got to his feet, dashing towards the gates. Grabbing hold of the iron bars, he started banging on them, shouting at the top of his voice: "Is anybody there? Please help me! Let me in!"

The barking behind him had started to deafened, meaning the wolves were now closer. "Oh please-" he began, pounding his fist against the cold, hard metal, one of them creaked, slowly opening inward. Luke let out a yelp, as he lost his balance yet again, and was dropped onto the cold stone bridge.

Luke let out a yelp, as he lost his balance yet again, and was dropped onto the cold stone bridge. He began to get up but was pulled backward by something. Turning his head, his brown eyes widened in terror. One of the wolves had sunk its teeth in the heel of his boot. He shook it off, loosening the animal's grip, and used his left foot to slam the gates shut, just as the rest of the dogs were able to attack him.

Furious and angry snarls ripped from the animal's mouths. As they clawed at the gates. Even their deadly, sharp teeth and talons had limits, and could not chew or get through the iron bars. Luke felt his heart pounding like a jackhammer from inside of his chest, as he let out a sigh of relief. Turning around, his gaze now looked up at the sight before him, as he let out a sharp gasp.

There standing before him, in the foggy, eerie darkness was a great castle. It stood above him, looming in the distance. Instead of a cheery, happy atmosphere, he'd read about in fairy tales, however, this one, in particular, seemed to have a shadow hanging over the massive walls and gates.

The walls were a faded, pearly white color, that once sparkled in the bright, happy sun. Elegant spires reached all the way up to the sky, their tops pointed and painted a dim gold. Small and large windows draped with dark crimson and black curtains added quite the bleakness to the place, as did cultivated bushes of red roses leaned against the castle walls, as dark green vines spiraled up the stone sides.

Luke's dark brown eyes ran over the great landscape, unable to keep his jaw dropping in awe. Rolling hills stretched over the horizon, leading to majestic looking mountains in the distance. A pleasant, cobblestone path which cut through the grass surrounding the castle, lead to an incredible large garden filled exotic looking plants, ponds, and statues. He felt a drop of water splash against his cheek. Glancing up towards the sky, he noticed that the clouds had turned even darker, as it started to rain.

Wrapping his black cloak around his body, Luke quickly ran across the castle's bridge towards the large front wooden doors. He pounded against the wooden doors, as the rain began coming down in sheets.

"Please is anyone there? Help me, please! I'm all alone. My horse is gone, and I need some help!" Luke continued shouting at the rune crest etched on the front of the door. His eyes scanned all of the windows, searching for any sign of life coming from them.

The rain ran through all of the layers of clothing he wore, chilling him to the very bone. A gust of wind blew through his soaked cloak, making his teeth chatter with cold. With each passing breath, he took, it became harder and harder for him to speak or breathe, as the cold, rigid air somehow managed to gain entry into his lungs, and made it harder for him to keep himself warm. Subconsciously he wrapped his cloak around his body.

Luke knew he was in dire danger, for he felt it inside his heart was starting to slow down. His lungs felt as if they were becoming weaker and weaker by the second, he fell to his knee's coughing. But he refused to give up for Clary. His vision started to go blurry, but it wasn't before he heard the door's locks becoming undone. The first large wooden door slowly creaked open.

A warm orange light filled with the misty, rainy darkness, as he slowly got to his feet, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Inside, it was nice, warm and dry. The entryway was every bit large, dark, and dreary as it's exterior. Large smooth marble pillars lined the darkened hallway, while the floor was made of a smooth, clear stone. Above him, the ceiling opened up, revealing a high circular ceiling on the left and right sides.

The pillars upon each rested what appeared to be some kind of Greater Demons. An elegantly red carpet red from the door and all the way up the steps added a nice touch, which happened to lead to other rooms, corridors, and wings of the castle. But in spite of the nicely decorated interior, it was much far from the warm inside.

"Hello?" Luke called out into the corridors, his voice echoing loudly in the desolate chamber. "Hello?"

"Awww, the poor man must've lost his way in the woods," a soft voice said from nearby. It sounded very curious and pleasant, Luke heard it almost jumping out of his skin, because he was nearly frozen to the bone, his teeth chattering. He continued to look around.

"Shh! He shouldn't even be here if we stay quiet enough maybe he'll go away," another voice added. This one sounded more stern and unpleasant.

"Is someone there?" Luke asked.

"Not a word, Magnus, not another word." The same unfriendly voice said.

"I'm so sorry and I don't mean to intrude, but I lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night," Luke called. He heard the desperation in his voice.

"Oh come on Alexander, the poor man's soaked and shivering, he could catch something."

"I wish we could, but you know what Hodge said, not a single soul is to wander in here!"

Magnus felt pity for the poor man, his expression softened into that of a sad one. He turned to the clock, placing an arm around his wide shoulder, "Come on Alec, have a heart."

"No Magnus, be quiet this instant!" Alec hissed, his brow furrowed, as he quickly covered his boyfriend's mouth.

The warlock turned candlestick's eyes narrowed into slits, using one of the flames on his wick, he nicely turned up the heat intensity on his boyfriend's hand. Alec instantly felt the burn, as his hand began to glow a brightly colored orange and was slightly smoking.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he cried, trying to blow out the flames.

"My good sir, you are welcome here," Magnus said.

"Who said that?" Luke asked, grabbing a candlestick off a nearby table. The candlestick was a dark black color, while the candle-holder was a plain yellow, almost amber, the two of them slightly shorter than the one in the center.

"Over here!" the voice said.

Luke's eyes looked around the room, as he turned before something tapped him on the head. He finally glanced up at the candle, which appeared to be looking at him. He had dark brown eyes and a mouth which was curled into an amused and happy smile. Glitter was literally strewn all over his body, as his eyes were lined with a dark, intense liner.

"Hello my friend," the candle grinned at him.

"Gahhhhhh! Luke cried, he yelped as the candle slipped from his grasp, clattering to the floor, and it's flames went out. It's two short candles seemed to serve as it's arms, while the middle was its head.

"How strange, yet incredible," the inventor said in awe, he took another deep breath. The clock which had been sitting also perched on the table leaped off to join the candle on the floor. He had a deep voice, and it was certainly unlike any clock Luke had seen in his entire life. His small legs bouncing from underneath him, as he hopped across the cold stone floor.

Luke noticed that his face had dark blue and red spikes which stuck all the way around in a star shape, and his face was a light beige color. His eyes were the color of the deepest sapphire jewels, and his base was much thinner than most clocks. The top part of him was black, while the bottom part was navy blue, shaped into two small legs. In the center of his chest was a pendulum, which was gold, and two small amber handles which served as arms.

"Now you've done it, Magnus Bane," Alec said, crossing his arms over his small chest in a huff, "How splendid, well done, just plain peachy!" he yelped, as Luke reached out a hand, grabbing the poor clock and lifting him into the air to get a better look.

"How in the Angel is this accomplished?" he wondered aloud.

"Put me down!" Alec yelled, as Luke turned him on his side, closely examining him at a possible angle. He tickled the bottom of Alec's feet, causing him to laugh. He poked and prodded the protesting device, pulling on his arms and head.

A smirk formed on Magnus's face before he started to laugh as well. Just the sight of his boyfriend being tickled made him giggle.

"Please stop that, hehehehehehehe!" he chuckled, his expression changing to one of that amused. Luke then turned him upside down before shaking him, causing the parts inside Alec to rattle around like loose coins, before turning the small dial on the back of Alec's head, making the poor clock wince. He opened the door which led to the pendulum and began touching it, running his fingertips over the smooth gold.

"Put me down! You close that at once, sir!" Alec growled, closing the door on Luke's finger.

"Seriously do you mind?"

"I'm so sorry," Luke lamented, trying to soothe aching soreness in his fingertip, "It's just never in my life have I seen such rare, amazing technology like this before...I...I..." he said, before let out a loud sneeze which formed a fog on the clock's glass. Alec quickly used the two hands to wipe it off so that he could see again.

Alec looked at Luke with great, genuine concern in his blue eyes, before Magnus began hopping towards a small room off to the far right. "You are soaked to the bone, sir, come warm yourself by the fire, and we'll get you all healed and patched up."

"Oh, thank you so much," Luke replied, as he began following them.

Unfortunately, none of them noticed a pair of golden amber eyes watching them from the shadows.

Luke along with the enchanted objects, soon entered a very cozy looking chamber. It wasn't a large room at all, but a nice little sitting room, with a great warm fire, which burned brightly in the marble fireplace. Roomy enough for a few people to have a small gathering or a party. The fireplace faced the focal point of the room, on the floor before it lay a white polar bear rug. Its head faced the small bookshelf by the right wall, and a large black suede comfortable chair was placed right in front of the blazing fire.

"We better be careful, Magnus," Alec said, his voice full of worry, his eyes darting back and forth across the room. He accidentally tripped down the short flight of steps which went down into the room. He laid on the floor, groaning before picking himself back up. "If Jace finds out about this, he isn't going to be happy. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. I am not seeing this," he muttered to himself.

Magnus rolled his brown eyes and snorted, "Will you lighten up Alexander? This poor man is clearly sick and needs our help," he replied, motioning for Luke to sit down in the chair. As the man settled down into the chair, a small meowing gray covered footstool came up to him, it's tail held high in the air. The little stool gently placed it's legs on Luke's lap, nuzzling his hand.

"Why hello, there little guy," Luke said, gently petting the stool's head, which earned a contented purr. The footstool rubbed its head against Luke's hand, before arching it's back. It then proceeded to ease itself underneath the man's aching, tired feet. A black coat rack gently wrapped a warm blanket over his aching body, mostly to help him stay warm.

"What excellent service," he replied, smiling at each piece of furniture in the room.

The coat rack politely tipped it hat to him, in a friendly gesture, before moving back to it's place near the door. Meanwhile Alec took a deep breath, steadily trying to calm himself from nearly having a heart attack, the look on his face remained the same, compassionate but deeply concerned that they would get into trouble.

"Please listen to me, we cannot-" he began, but was cut off by the sound of a rolling tea tray which ran him over. The cart was a pretty azure blue color, with silver top and bottom tray, it's surface shone bright and shiny clean. Two metal circle pieces were attached to the top and bottom trays, in the pattern of a lily design. The wheels were shining silver, gleaming in the warm orange light. Sitting on the tray was a teapot, small cup, and a feather duster. The teapot smiled warmly at Luke; her dark brown eyes with long cat like lashes shining brightly.

"How would you like a nice, hot cup of some herbal tea? Brewed with fresh apple and mango extract with some healing herbs from our greenhouse. It will heal and warm you in a giffy. I'm Isabelle," she said.

The feather duster, she had a dark brown handle, and a black little hat upto her head. Her eyes were a ocean blue color, hidden behind dark lashes, and her lips were a bright pink.

"It's nice to meet you sir as well, I'm Selene Herondale."

The teapot was a gorgeous shade of dark rose. She had some flecks of gold, silver, and blue embedded in the top and bottom of her handle and spout. Her lips were a light ruby color. She poured a light brown liquid into a small blue and white tea cup, which Luke happily picked up.

"Thank you so much, I do love tea. It's very nice to meet you all."

He took a nice long sip of the piping hot beverage, and it instantly warmed his inside's making him feel better all ready. His fingers touched the side of the smooth porcelain, feeling the heating emanating from it. The fire cackled from the hearth, was making him feel stronger, as he continued to thaw out from the freezing cold rain.

"Hahahhahaha, his moustache tickles Izzy," another voice said. Looking down in the palm of his hand, Luke saw that the little tea-cup had bright brown eyes, smiled warmly at him.

"Oh hello little one, and what is your name?" he asked.

"Max, it's nice to meet you mister?"

"Luician Garroway, but my friends and family call me Luke."

Alec then insisted that hr be transferred to one of the many guest bedrooms, so that he could rest and recuperate. A nasty loud cough erupted from Luke's lungs. They got him settled into a large bedchamber, with some dry clothes for him to change into, complete with a nice warm fire and plenty of books to read if sleep wouldn't come to him.

The royal physician Marcus, immediately came in to check on the poor man. Holding up his stethoscope, he listened to Luke's lungs. He was a small leather-bound book filled with different topic's on medicine.

"Mr. Garroway, I'm afraid that you've come down with a very mild case of pneumonia from being in the rain for so long. But luckily for you, we've managed to catch the nasty infection, and it's treatable. We can kill with some herbal remedies which has antibiotic's to help fight the infection with that, some good chicken broth and rest," the book said.

"You are more than welcome to stay here and rest, for a few days so that you can regain your strength to return home," Magnus replied.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," Alec added.

Izzy smiled, "I can ask Hodge to make him some chicken broth now!" She quickly raced out of the room on the tea cart along with Max and Selene at her side.

Luke watched the objects before him, complete strangers whom he'd never met before in his life, were working together to help him regain his health and well-being from being outside in the cold, dark woods foe who knows how long. He was never at all shown kindness such as this back in the village, apart and aside from his wife Jocelyn and Clary. But no one else even bothered to ask about him. It was such a pleasant and nice surprise to be treated with kindness and respect, for the first time in his life.

"Thank you all so much, I truly and honestly appreciate all that you've done for me. I sincerely swear that I will pay you back somehow, all Garroway's keep their words," Luke said shaking Alec, Magnus's, and Marcus's hands firmly. Alec smiled once Luke was situated comfortably in the bed, the three of them left the room. Magnus noticed a shiny golden locket lying on the beside table. It lay open with the picture of a girl inside. She shared a very strong similarity to him, and he guessed that she must be his daughter or maybe a niece.

Alec closed the door, shutting it tightly, as he let a huge sigh of relief escape his lips. He realized the very next thing he was about to do was hence going to be extremely difficult and hard. Jace would not be pleased hearing from him that a complete stranger had been admitted into the castle without his consent, however he knew and felt inside that it was right thing for him to do at the time. He quickly gathered his thoughts for a moment, collecting all the facts about what had just taken place and began walking towards Jace's private chambers which were located in the west wing of the castle.

Standing outside of his brother's door, he regained his composure, and finally mustered enough courage to knock. He heard Jace tell him to enter. Opening the door, he stepped inside and shut it behind him. On the small table near the door, were four large bottles of alcohol. Quickly pouring two glasses of the amber liquid, he picked up the two glasses with his small arms, handing one to Jace who sat on the sofa staring out at the pouring rain, his golden eyes fixated in thought. He looked up to see his best friend coming towards him, and his expression slightly brightened.

Jace Herondale appeared to be about twenty years old, with dirty blonde fur covering all of his body. He had slim, yet muscular build and his face was long and angular, and his lips were full with sharp teeth. His fingers were long, with sharpened black nails. He wore a simple pair of black ripped pants and a black cape. Black horns seemed to be growing out of his forehead.

"Alec, I've told you a thousand times never to bother me unless it's something important. What the hell has happened now?" he asked, taking a sip of the strong liquor which burned the inside of his throat. Alec watched him for a moment, as he tried to come up with the right words to explain the situation.

The black-haired man nodded, "I understand Jace. A man somehow stumbled onto our castle. He's very sick, and running a high fever. Marcus was able to diagnose the poor fellow, and he's currently resting in one of our guest rooms far in the east wing."

Jace's face hardened into that of an angry scowl, but he kept his composure.

"And you expect this to go unpunished? What the fuck? How in the seven hells could you let some dirty, old nasty mutt into the castle? Our home! He will leave this instant. I absolutely refuse to help the sick, old bastard which now resides in our estate! What you've done is unacceptable!" he yelled in hot anger.

"Jace, watch your tonuge The man is sick and needs our help," Magnus said.

The prince rolled his eyes in disgust, "You honestly expect me to believe that? Bloody fucking hell, you all never listen!" He became even more enraged at the smirk which formed on the warlock's face.

"You get that damned smirk from your face warlock, before I wipe it off!" Jace threw a vase against the wall, making it shatter into a million pieces.

"Will you just listen to what we have to say? The man down there has a daughter," Magnus said.

Jace's body immediately relaxed, as his head dropped, "A daughter?" he whispered.

Alec nodded, "Yes, she's back at the small village. Luke told me himself that everyone in his family keeps their promises, so maybe we can use this to our advantage. We let him stay here, to help him regain his strength, and as soon as he's better, send him on his way with some supplies, food, and gold in exchange for her."

The prince sighed, taking another sip of the cold drink in his hand, "Fine, if this little plan of yours will work." His golden eyes flickered to the small rose which was covered with a glass dome, floating in the air. It had all ready started to open up, but hadn't yet reached the blooming stages.

Time was running out.

The following morning was bright and sunny. Sebastian stood in the front of Clary's house by a small little bridge. He pulling back a very small branch, it revealed the red head's house. Mark was crouched beside him, a huge mischievous grin on his face. "Oh man, Clary's gonna be in for the surprise of her life, eh Sebastian?" he asked.

"Of course, Mark. This just so happens to be the day that all her dreams come true," the confident, white-haired shadowhunter said, grinning smugly running his fingers through his neatly combed hair. He let the limb go, and didn't even bother to think as it smacked poor Mark in the head, so hard that his mouth was literally stuffed full of leaves. He walked off towards the small clearing in the back of Clary's house.

The clearing bustled with activity, as some of the townspeople including the baker Jordan, a band, the seamstress Maia, and one of the silent brother's Brother Zachariah were busy getting everything ready and all set up. There was a long table covered with a white cloth, and set with elegant dishes and eating utisnels. Wine glasses decorated the top, along with several bottles of wine.

"A-hem," Sebastian said, clearing his throat, "I would sincerely like to thank you for coming to celebrate this glorious beautiful day which is my wedding. But first thing's first, I gotta go in there and propose to the girl!" he laughed, gesturing his hands towards the small house.

Everyone started laughing, especially all the men, but not Kaelie, Seelie, Camille, and Sonja who were crying their eyes out.

"Now I want to make sure you got everything right. When Clarissa and I come out of that door," Sebastian growled, grabbing Mark by the collar of his shirt, lifting the small boy off the ground.

Mark nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I strike up the band!" he said, his eyes shining with much-needed enthusiasm.

They started playing a rendition of "Here Comes The Bride," but Sebastian wouldn't have it. He took one of the trumpets from a member and knocked over Mark's head.

"Not yet you imbecile!"

"Sorry," Mark said, his voice muffled.

Of course, Sebastian's proposal was a complete utter disaster and backfired on him big time with Clary refusing him. She tossed his sorry ass out and locked the door's behind her. He landed headfirst into a puddle of mud, and vowed that she would be his wife. Waiting until the coast was clear, Clary poked her head outside of the house, her green eyes darting back and forth, before she headed down the steps to the backyard.

The sound of a horse whiny fllled the air. Clary turned around to see Wayfarer galloping towards her. Her green eyes widened with concern, and noticed immediately that her father wasn't with him. As soon as the horse spotted her, he stopped as she caught the reins.

"Wayfarer, where's Father? What's happened? Is he in danger?"

He snorted, as she understood. "You have to take me to him!" Wayfarer quickly motioned for her to get on the saddle. She quickly climbed on top of him, took ahold of the reins before they took off dwon the dirt road, heading into the unknown. Little did she know, her life was about to change. Forever.


	4. Chapter Three

**Authoress Notes:** Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry this took so long, between me being sick and just everything else work and life in general, things have been uber crazy which has been driving me nuts like usual. I spilt this into two separate chapters because I was having difficulty uploading them, so I guess it worked out just fine. You're getting two chapters in one day ;)

 **Guest: Thank you so much ^_^**

 **AlesaJ89: Thank you so much :) The wait is over ^^**

 **samanthagunning12: Thank you so much :D Your wish is my command ;)**

 **clicedepsea: Thank you so much ^_^ I love your pen name it's so awesome :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much :)**

 **Marmaids: Thank you so much ^_^ After God knows how long, yes I'm still alive XD**

 **Debra Williams: Thank you so much :D It's one of mine too, and I'm so happy you're enjoying it.**

 **FloraSilverThrush: Thank you so much ^_^ You'll see, oh trust me Jace is gonna be sooo mad once he finds out she's in the castle but that anger isn't going to last for long. Sebastian isn't going to be happy either XD**

 **The MortalBlade: Thank you so much :) I'm really happy you like it.**

 **Nika19: Thank you so much :D XD Me either, she's really going to give him a run for his money ;)**

 **Lovergirl: Thank you so much :) It's here!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much ^_^ Sorry about the wait, I literally had to quick because I was in a rush to go out, and wanted to get these chapters up and done.**

 **Jace5000: Thank you so much ^^ Yep I'm doing that now ;)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much :)**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments originally created by Cassandra Clare or Beauty And The Beast.**

 **Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes**

 **By EbonyDarkness25**

 **Chapter Three**

Without bothering to even look back, Clary right away left the happy and safe atmosphere of the brightly lit miniature house that rested up top the small hill, setting off into the unknown. Her small hands gripped the leather reins, while she rode through the familiar village in which she'd learned to call home over the last several years. The town was usually ridiculously cherry and tranquil at night. Red brick shops, including the bakery, small bookshop and other business's sat in perfectly adjacent straightened cordial rows. Many of their doorway's lit brightly by soft lanterns. Plants growing in pots added a pleasant touch and splashes of color to the establishments, which interrupted the annoying, continuous cobblestone pathway on which Wayfarer trotted upon.

Some of the doors opened, only for a mere moment; and she would catch a glimpse or a hint of what or whatever was going on or inside the buildings. There were many tantalizing smells, cherry, animated conversations going on between people at the tavern, happy and loud laughter echoed throughout the night. Typically, all of these things would put her in a cheerful, pleasant mood, but therefore as a result only added to her growing anxiety. Simultaneously, the wind whipped at her hair, as they galloped towards the forest.

The moonlight shone through thin gun-metal clouds, and before she recognized it, Clary and Wayfarer discovered themselves in the same scary looking place as her father before her. She'd watched ever so slowly as the lovely countryside around them changed drastically: One moment everything was bright and happy, as it should be, and the next it was dark. The wooded area had morphed into much deeper, dark one's. She noticed that the tree's no longer had leaves, revealing thin scraggly branches. Each of them, she examined closely upon more further inspection, looked to take the appearance of extended, grotesque fingers. Fear rose inside of her heart but she took a deep breath swallowed, and held her head high, and continued after the trail which her father's horse had left behind.

Finally, at, Clary and Wayfarer finally made it to the castle from which the poor, frightened scared horse had escaped from earlier the previous night. A gasp escaped Clary's lips, as she looked up at the tall iron gates which seemed to be attached to the very wall itself. She right now stood before the gigantic structure, which seemed to radiate and pulse with an aura of negative energy and pure coldness. A shudder ran through her small body, as a bolt of lightning flashed in the darkened sky, illuminating the grounds. Wayfarer stopped dead in his tracks not bothering to budge another inch.

"By the Angel, Wayfarer, what is this dreadful place?" she asked. Wayfarer led out a huff in disgust, his enormous brown eyes also glancing up at the momentous castle, for they were wide with fear, before he started to back up whining in protest.

"Wayfarer, calm down. Steady, be still," Clary said.

She slid down from the horse, and onto the ground. Placing her left hand against the right side of his large face, she buried her cheek into his soft, warm fur.

"I promise you, I'm going to rescue father and we'll be all right."

He snorted in response, before she took hold of the reins and led him forward. Much to her surprise, the iron gate swung open, allowing them to enter. As she aided him through the rusted gate, her green eyes took in the scenery around her.

The castle's grounds had long started to decay from not being taken care of, nor tended to for so long. Everything seemed so lifeless and dull including the flowers which had long wilted away. Their once, vibrant petals were stripped of any color, brown and withered. The once bright, beautiful grass was a dull yellow and faded brown as well. Moss had begun to grow over the statues and fountain, up to the point where a passerby could not admire nor tell them apart anymore. The beauty of the earth was gone.

A sigh escaped Clary's lips, as she swiftly walked across the stone bridge towards the front door, with Wayfarer slowly moves behind her. On the left-hand side, she noticed a glowing orange light coming from, what appeared to be a stable. Within, it was much more heated. Piles upon piles of golden straw were piled high against each of the invidiual stalls which were empty. The first one had a bucket of oats and a wooden feeding and water trough. There was plenty of hay on one side and fresh water on the other.

"Here, you can stay here while I go try to find Father." She stroked him on the head and gave him a quick kiss on the snout as the horse bent his head down and began eating some straw. For she could tell Wayfarer was hungry and needed to rest before she walked back outside. Wayfarer would be safe in the stalls for they didn't know this strange, unfamiliar terrority, and mostly likely one of them would get hurt.

Along the way, she noticed something lying on the ground. As she got closer, she discovered it was her father's black knit hat. Clary fell to her knees on the stone ground, picking it up with her hands.

"Daddy," she whispered against the wind.

"Magnus, this is all my fault. I never should have yelled at you," Alec said, as he paced back and forth across an elegantly expensive looking table. Magnus stood a few feet away from him, his brown eyes bold of worry as well.

"We should've sent him away, to seek shelter somewhere else, and then he wouldn't be rotting away in that blasted dreadful duengon."

The candle placed his hand upon his boyfriend's shoulder, "There's nothing else you could've done. We were just trying to be hospitable, and Jace just had to flip as he always does."

Walking up to the massive double wood doors, she took a deep breath, before mustering all of her courage, and quickly knocked at them. The door slowly creaked open, allowing her to slip inside. A mellow orange light filled the eerie quiet darkness, as she closed the door behind her to not let in the brisk air. Inside the castle, she found that it was much nicer, warm and dry. The entryway was as very bit as scary, big, and cold as the castle's exterior.

The castle's very walls were drab, as the orange flames seemed to be dancing in the shadows, along on the strange demon statues which she encountered on her way in. Large marble pillars lined the long non lit hallway, while the floor was made of a rare precious stone.

"Hello?" she anxiously called out into the various corridors, hoping someone would answer back. But not a solitary soul seemed to be dwelling here. Her voice echoed inside of the desolate chamber.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Daddy are you here?" she said, following the plush crimson carpet up the staircase which led to another adjacent hallway. A strange, violent shudder racked through her body.

This place reminded her of a graveyard, a tomb, or a some kind of crypt. She literally almost expected some kind of monster or maybe even a more significant demon to jump out at her from the shadows.

'If only I was that lucky or fortunate, this place gives me the creeps.'

Recognizing the fact that she was still alone, Clary moved quickly like a deer through the hallways in search of her father.

"Izzy, hey Izzy!" Max's voice rang out through the kitchen, as he bounced around on the table. Isabelle sat perched upon the table, her back turned to her sibling, with a very large bucket of soapy water.

"You'll never guess what I just saw," he said.

"Oh and what's that?" his sister replied, her back was still turned to him as she continued her task of washing the dishes.

"There's a girl in the castle!" he yelled out happily, spinning around excitedly.

Izzy turned to glare at him, her brown eyes narrowed, before she leaped down from the tub's side and onto the table.

"Now you listen here, Max Lightwood; I will not have you making up such a wild, crazy tall tale."

Her brother stopped jumping, "Iz I'm not lying. Undoubtedly, I saw her honestly!"

The teapot rolled her eyes, using the end of her spout, she lifted Max off the table. "I don't want to hear another word about this. Get into the tub so that I can wash you," she said, managing to persuade him into the soapy water, emanating a bold splash; not before Selene came rushing in.

"You guys, I saw a girl in the castle! She's a small red head, and I believe she's looking for her father!" she exclaimed, her ocean blue eyes and her golden fibers bristled as they were both lit with excitement.

"I told ya," Max giggled spitting out a mouthful of water.

"Oh so it's my fault that Jace got mad?" Magnus said, as he and Alec were locked in another heated argument.

The clock glared at his boyfriend, his sky-blue eyes filled with anger.

"Certainly it is your fault. You couldn't keep your big mouth shut for not even five minutes, and he could've gone away! You merely had to invite him in to stay, to serve him tea, sit in Jace's favorite chair, pet the cat!"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "I was trying to be a pleasant, nice, and gracious host."

"You weren't any of those things. You were highly irresponsible, those ears of yours need a thoroughly good cleaning. They must be clogged up because you don't follow directions!" Alec continued to rant, waving his small arms back and forth while Magnus stood behind him, pretending to grimace, as he moved his mouth mimicking Alec's words."Waxy-eared, snot-filled to-"

"Daddy?" a voice from the hallway suddenly snapped the two of them out of the fight in which they'd currently were in. Alec and Magnus spun around at the same time to glimpse the figure of a slender girl wearing a long dark cloak peering into every room inside of the corridor. Clearly she seemed to be searching for someone.

"Did you see that Alexander?" Magnus asked, as he leapt off the table, landing on the ground with his boyfriend following close behind him, as they peered around the doorway.

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed.

Alec rolled his eyes in pure annoyance, "Magnus, I know it is a girl, you foolish warlock. I can see her with my own two eyes."

Magnus smiled, "But don't you see? She's gotta be the one. The girl we've been waiting for all this time. She's come to break the spell!" He grabbed Alec's hands, as he started to dance around and whirled him into a circle.

He instantly took off hopping down the corridor, before Alec went chasing after him. "Magnus wait a minute!" he cried, running after him. They followed Clary closely, keeping out of sight so that she wouldn't see them.

"Daddy?" she called, walking past a pretty painting of the landscape outside. The two enchanted objects stopped at a tall wood door which just so happened to led to the castle's duengon. Magnus looked at Alec for a mere second, before he nodded and forced the door open, quickly running inside.

The sound immediately caught Clary's attention, as she whirled around to see the door was open. "Daddy?" Alec and Magnus each smiled in delight knowing she was following them. She reached for the handle on the door, propelling it open. "Hello? Is someone here?"It was at that time she noticed a bright warm yellow light floating in stone stairwell.

"Please wait! I'm looking for my father!"she said, running as fast as her legs could haul her up the stairs. Her long dark cloak billowed out from behind her. Hope arose in her heart, but as she rounded the corner she found the corridor was empty.

"That's odd, I could've sworn I saw someone come this very way," she muttered. Magnus smiled from behind her, as she looked around. "Is anyone here?" She saw the whole entire room was made of stone, which was all cold and freezing. Piles of straw hay lay scattered across the floors and some in the corners.

"Clary?" a familiar voice called from the darkness. It was followed by a very loud hacking cough, as it also gasped in surprise. Clary recognized her father's voice, rushing towards the small cell which held him. Grasping a light torch in her hand, she knelt down to the floor so that her face was presently eye level with his. Luke reached a hand out; she leaned forward grabbed it with her free hand.

"How did you find me?" Luke asked, his hazel eyes bright with happiness.

"Wayfarer escorted me back here. Your hands are like ice, they're freezing. I have to get you out of here," she said, pulling and tugging on the locks, attempting to sway them open, but to no avail. Her fingers clenched themselves around the iron bars, trying to pull one loose but it refused to budge.

"Clary, I want you to leave this dreadful place before it's too late for you," Luke replied.

"Who's done this to you Daddy?" She refused to have it; whoever was responsible for this would pay dearly.

"There isn't any time for me to explain, you must leave now!"

Clary shook her head, "No Daddy, I won't abandon you. I need you to come back home with me."

"What in the hell are you doing here?" a massive hand had wrapped itself by the upper part of her shoulder, jerking her away from her father. The force sent her flying backwards, as the torch she held landed in a puddle of water on the floor, immediately the flame went out. The man's voice roared with anger and a huge amount of testosterone mixed in.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a tall shape which shrank back into the shadows.

"Who's there?" she called out, her green eyes squinting into the darkness.

"My name is Jace, and I'm the master of this castle," an ice cold voice responded. It had the sightliest hint of an accent, as the large shape once again moved. The girl wasn't able to identify another person in the room with them, or her father, at the moment who appeared to be more frightened than she was. In that instant she decided it was up to her to be brave and stand up to this person.

"Please Jace, I've come for my father. I'm begging you, please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have come or trespassed here in my home! It was his own stupid foolishness that landed him here, in this dank duengon. I suggest you leave before something horrible happens to you as well," the man's voice hinted, and was laced with palpable anger and not a single trace of compassion.

"There must be something I can do," Clary said.

Jace rolled his eyes, "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner, now leave!"He was just about to storm out before she stopped him.

"Wait!" Clary cried, reaching her hand out to him. "Take me instead!"

"You-You would..." the words almost nearly escaped Jace's lips, as he turned the other way to look at the red headed girl who was cowering on the floor before him. "You take his place?" he asked, so softly that he almost didn't think she heard him. She lowered her head, nodding in response, "If I did, would you let him go?"she replied."Very well," he answered.

"But you have to promise to stay here forever."


	5. Chapter Four

**Authoress Notes:** I spilt this up into two separate chapters, because I had difficulty up loading the other.

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments originally created by Cassandra Clare or Beauty And The Beast.**

His exact words were literally like daggers being stabbed into her heart. Clary knew that if she traded her life for her father, that there wasn't any turning back. It wasn't a last minute desicion, one which she would be able to think over.

"Come into the light so that I can see you," she said. Jace was hestiant—before he finally took a step out of the shadows. Clary's green eyes grew wide at what she first she merely saw a golden haired clawed foot. A massive figure stood before her, he had dirty blonde fur which covered most of his face which was was long and angular, and his lips were full with razor-sharp teeth. His golden fur shone, as it shimmered in the moonlight. His fingers were long, sharpened black nails. He wore ripped black pants. His eyes were a golden amber color, and he had black horns growing out of his forehead. He was slightly taller than her.

Jace's golden eyes took in every inch of the petite girl. She had long red hair, which cascaded down her shoulders, into ringlets, ivory colored skin, and rosy full lips. She was a small, little thing, but had curves in all the right places. Her eyes were a gorgeous emerald green hidden behind long dark lashes.

"No Clary don't do this. I'm practically almost an old man. I've lived my life. Your's is merely beginning. Think about what you're doing, what you'll be giving up. Don't be foolish and throw your life away to save mine. Please, my darling I beg of you!" Luke's voice protested from behind her. She grasped her father's hand tightly, looking away, before she stood up and faced him.

"You have my word."

"Under those circumstances we have a deal," he replied.

He stroked the side of her shoulder, as she fell to the ground, burying her face in her hands. She literally felt as if every ounce of her strength and life had been sucked out of her.

"Clary, you can't. No, listen to me; you can't do this!" Luke ran towards his daughter, hugging her tightly in his arms. She returned his embrace, as he pulled back to wipe the tears from her eyes. But Jace grabbed her father, hauling him down the stairs.

"No wait!" she cried, but he didn't hear her and refused to listen to either of their pleas. Clary ran towards the dungeon window, just in time to see Jace haul him into a waiting carriage, hurling him inside and shut the door tight. The carriage stood up on it's very own four legs, and it began the long journey back to the village.

She fell to the floor, sobs wracking her body, at the dungeon which was presently her forever home. The space itself was small and cramped with straw and hay scattered across the stone, cold floor and one wooden chair in the remote corner. Her fate had been sealed, she would never able to allowed to see or feel the pleasant sunshine on her skin, paint another picture in her house, or pick up a book again. Most of all she would never see her best friend Simon or her beloved father ever again.

After hauling the old man into the carriage, Jace stomped back up the stairs to the dungeon, a smirk playing upon his full lips. He experienced a pleasant change in his mood, for now he was delighted at the fact that he currently had a girl in the castle. But of course, it absolutely didn't a great deal. Typically, he was consistently in a foul mood, but now it was changed.

"Jace?" Alec said.

"Yes?"

"Magnus and I were talking and because of the event that Clary is going to be with us for what seems to be a long time, we thought it would nice if you offered her a more comfortable place to stay."

Jace merely rolled his eyes and growled at his best friend, and continued on his way. He opened the door to the tower, entering the same cell where he'd kept Clary's father and the sight he saw made his mood change. She was sprawled across the floor, crying as sobs shook her small body. She looked up at him through her tear streaked green eyes, and he felt his heart sink.

"You wouldn't even allow me say goodbye. I'll never see him again," she said.

Jace scratched the side of his head, unsure what to do. He wasn't certain if he should go to her or try to console her. He walked over to her, kneeling down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Clary, you're right I should've allowed you say goodbye, and I'm genuinely sorry. I promise I won't torture or mistreat you," he replied softly.

He stood up, extending his hand to her. She placed it in his, and the moment their hands touched, she jerked her's away. It was as if an electric current had passed right through them. Jace noted it as well. Never in his life had that happened to him? For the first time, since the curse was placed on him, he felt hope.

"Thank you kindly for allowing my father to be free and releasing him. He's still ill, and just needs some help to get better," she said, looking into his eyes.

Jace was surprised that she didn't back way nor run off screaming like all of the others girls had done. Instead, she stood in front of him, calm and collected. And she was having a ordinary conversation with him.

He hastily cleared his throat, before speaking again, "You're welcome. Come with me. I'll attend you to your room."

"My room?" The surprise in her voice was clearly evident. Why would he be taking her out of the tower? "But...I thought..."

Jace rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, "Would you prefer to stay in the tower? I assumed you would prefer to have your privacy, to be comfortable in a warm bed and a bathroom."

His tone had a little bit of sarcasm mixed with seriousness in it. He was attempting to be as polite and civil to the adolescent woman in front of him, but she seriously was making it difficult for him to remain the nice guy he was being presently. Normally he wasn't like this.

Clary shook her head, "No."

"Then follow me," he said.


	6. Chapter Five

**Authoress Notes:** Chapter Five is here! This took me about two days to work on, and it was such a pain because I didn't have any time because work was getting in the way like usual.

 **Guest: Thank you so much :)**

 **AlesiaJ89: Thank you so much ^_^**

 **samanthagunning12: Thank you so much :D Your is wish my command ;)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much :) Yeah that was my intention!**

 **Clicedeepsea: Thank you so much ^_^ Here it is!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much :D I am ;)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much XD yeah he is.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments originally created by Cassandra Clare or Beauty and The Beast.**

Closely and carefully, Jace led Clary out of the dank dungeon, and down the same spiraling staircase from which she'd come. But this time, the castle's interior was much darker and seemed more menacing than welcome and happy. She walked closely behind the tall, mysterious man who had just only moments ago taken away her very father and freedom all in one day. The darkness finally at last begun to lift and they came upon another door which made of plain wood. The small stone antechamber inside was not as large—But quickly opened to a large cavernous room, perfectly round like a castle's turret. Orange flames burned inside of two large metal black torches— which Jace opened another door and they were finally out of the tower and into the same familiar corridor which she'd consequently been in earlier.

Her green eyes remained closed for a few seconds, before they slowly opened, and she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. Portraits of Greater Demons and other monsters were systematically arranged along the towering walls, which puzzled the girl greatly because that they looked and appeared so life-like. They seemed to be trapped and frozen inside the dark golden frames. Some of the paintings weren't such as morbid and scary. Each seemed to tell a story of a much happier past of the castle itself. Below the scary looking, menacing portraits were menacing looking statues of demons and gargoyles. The hallway itself was decorated with a lush, expensive looking dark red fabric, to her it seemed so vast and yet intimidating. Various silver and gold suits of armor lined the right-hand side of the hallway.

Jace could sense the rear radiating off Clary from behind him, as she gazed about her surroundings. He could see that the suits of armor and the carpet, but the sole source of light which came from Magnus's candlelight and Alec's soft ticking coming from the small clock were doing little to help console her, as his parabatai walked along beside them.

A exceptionally faint gasp escaped Clary's lips, for he heard from behind him very clearly, before she suddenly went silent. He glanced over his shoulder to see her walking slowly, as a small tear escaped from her eye and fell gently down her porcelain cheek. He could see that her once bright green eyes were completely red and swollen, and it made him wonder exactly how much pain and sadness her fragile, vulnerable soul was able to handle or take.

In that moment he felt utterly helpless, about what to do and glanced up at his friends. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare at him, while Alec looked frustrated and mad. He proceeded to look down at Alec whose blue eyes looked just as sad and uncertain before turning to Jace his blue eyes narrowing to slits. "Merely say something to her," he hissed underneath his breath, so low that Clary couldn't hear him.

Jace gulped, as he opened his mouth to speak, glancing behind him once again.

"Clary...I...I...hope you like it here," he finally managed to say, but in a soft tone. Magnus nodded in response, as he and Alec encouraged him to keep going. "The castle is your home now, and you are allowed to go anyplace and explore anywhere you'd like. Except for the West Wing."

Clary looked at him, her green eyes now wide with curiosity. "Um, what is in the West Win"

He whirled around to face her. "It's forbidden and off-limits!" he snapped in a harsh, mean tone. His voice echoed so loudly that it bounced off the quiet, empty halls.

She immediately shrank back, taking a few steps away from him. Alec sighed, while Magnus shook his head in disbelief.

Jace sighed, he knew he'd all ready had blown it by letting his temper get the best of him.

After a few moments, they stopped at a door right next to a large open window. He turned the handle on it and opened it. Clary peeked inside, she felt so timid and uneasy, as Jace observed her closely.

"Now Clary, if you require anything, my servants will be there to assist you."

She nodded, and quickly stepped into the room, looking around. Much to her surprise it was incredibly nice. The splendor was simple, yet elegant. It was lovely, with a simple large four-poster bed and a dark green canopy—covered in rich emerald sheets, and fancy pillows sat at the very heart of the room, a dark wood oak floor, plush decorated carpets, a tall dark brown oak dresser with intricate designs, and a bathroom off to the side. The walls were painted a creamy white, and the curtains were pulled back revealing a large window. Her eyes then landed on the bed, and widened in disbelief.

Laying across the dark green comforter was one of the most beautiful dresses she'd ever seen in her life. It was a dark rosy color, with a red and black bodice, accents of black sewn into the fabric especially on the corset, and the skirt flowed all the way down to the floor, expanding and billowing out like a flower.

Jace's golden eyes watched her curiously, as he wasn't exactly sure what to say to her, but Alec quickly stepped in.

"Dinner, Jace. Invite her to dinner," he said.

In that mere second, Jace frantically searched for the exact precise words to say to her, as his brain was slightly frazzled and his mind clouded. He couldn't concentrate at all.

"You will be joining me for dinner later tonight at seven sharp. That's not a request!"he shouted out which might have been one of the worst responses in history ever to come out of his mouth for a spoiled, bratty, rotten prince.

She looked up at him through her long, dark lashes, as her green eyes narrowed, "What if I don't want or wish too?"

A smirk formed across his face.

"Then I hate to break it to you my dear, if you don't dine with me tonight, then you don't eat at all."

He quickly went over to the marble fireplace which was on the opposite wall near the window, before quickly starting a small fire. The flames licked at the dark wood, as it expanded the room with a faint orange glow, while the heat began to radiate filling the cold room immediately.

"You can clean yourself up in the bathroom over there," he continued, pointing to a small, adjoining room near the bed. "I have some things to take care of. I'll be back to get you in a half hour. Don't leave this room until I return for you."

Jace began walking towards the door; he opened it and closed it leaving her alone, at last. He stomped down the hallway, taking Alec with him. Magnus watched him walk away, before a audible sigh escaped his lips. He, Alec, Isabelle, Selene, Max, and everyone else in the castle had been so hopeful when they saw the look in their brother's eyes when he'd set eyes on Clary for the very first time. The way he reacted so genuinely to her grief and sadness spoke volumes.

He had calmed down for a few minutes, and apologized to her for being such an ass. Which was something he at no time did. But her tears and sadness wouldn't get her anywhere. Jace, of course, was still hot-headed, extremely temperamental, cold, raged-filled, and out of control. It seriously would take a miracle to carry out and change all of that. Maybe...just maybe...she, alone, indeed could be the one who would be capable to melt the icy, cold exterior which lay dormant over Jace's heart, or the entire household would remain cursed for all eternity.

Idris, once itself had been a multitude of colors in the spring and autumn. In spring, it was a bright emerald-green, warm amber, russet like gold, red, yellow, and orange in the fall, when Clary had left. But now, it was much harsher. The city had a strange, grayish stark like essence to it. The mountains stood high in the distance rising higher than the tallest demon towers. Each covered with pure white snow, and the many tree's in Brocelind forest and along the road back to the city were completely stripped a single leaf clung nor grew from their now scraggly, thin branches.

The wind blew through the small town, making some dead leaves scatter across the cobblestone pathway. In the very center of the town was a large tavern, that happened to belong to Sebastian and his father Valentine. The white-haired hunter was at his usual hangout. He was seated on a large, tall plush chair decorated with various animal furs, two draped over the armrests.

Everything seemed to be in order and normal as it always was and should be from the antlers and portraits on the wall, some of the townspeople mostly men and a few women tending the bar, bringing out drinks and food to the guests, a warm, roaring fire in the fireplace in front of him, pleasant and happy conversation, and a nice, source of warmth and comfort from the cold and snow which had started to fall outside.

Despite the upbeat and happy scene around him however, Sebastian's mood was very foul and angry. Today wasn't going nor turning out according to plan. His pride/ego had been horribly wounded all thanks to one, beautiful red-head who made an utter fool of him in front of the entire town.

"Ugh, who in the hell does she think she is?" he grumbled underneath his breath, while shouting at no person in particular. "That silly foolish girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says no to Sebastian Velrac. No one!"

"You got that right boss," Mark replied, as he walked over to him holding a gray mug of bubbling beer for Sebastian and a glass of wholesome lemonade for himself. Sebastian snatched the mug out of his hand, holding it up to his mouth as he drank down the cold contents. The liquid slid down his throat, quickly getting rid of the dryness. It was invigorating and refreshing, before he hurled it into the fireplace.

Mark stood by him, taking small sips of his drink while listening.

"Dude, you saw what happened. I was rejected, and publicly humiliated by the one girl whom I've got my heart set on."

"Would you like another beer?" his tiny companion asked in hopes of raising his master's spirits.

Sebastian shook his head in response.

"No thank you Mark. What will it be good for? To numb this loneliness and emptiness inside of my heart? Nothing will help," he said with his face in his hands. "I'm a failure and a disgrace."

The white-haired shadowhunter ignored the half-human, half-faerie boy, before turning his chair around in a huff, with his back facing everyone else. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. But Mark wasn't going to let his boss just sit there, wallowing in self-pity.

Mark rolled his eyes and snorted, "Sebastian you a disgrace...Psh...Never! Listen boss, you've seriously got to pull yourself together."He reached out, putting his small arms on Sebastian's forearms, while giving hm a nudge.

"Gosh boss no offense, but it really disturbs me to see you like this. You're never one to be down in the dumps. But can't you see the bigger picture here? Everyone in town would kill for a chance to be in your shoes, if only for just one day. You inspire us all; everyone in town loves you and you're our favorite guy," he said, gesturing towards Kaelie, Seelie, and Sonya, who immediately flocked over to him like silly geese.

They fell upon the ground, right at his feet, clinging to the chair's arms. Their eyes lit up like a silly, infatuated in love school girls, fawning over him as if he was a huge celebrity or famous rock star.

"Not a single person in town can do anything as good or like you," Seelie said, fluttering her long glittery eyelashes at him.

Sebastian managed to finally to crack a smile, as he tapped his fingers against his chin. "Well, now that you put it that way... I am quite an interesting and amazing specimen." He flexed his muscles, expanding his biceps as everyone in the tavern agreed.

Sonya giggled ."Of course you are Sebby. You're so handsome, brave..." she sighed.

"And not to mention so muscular and strong," Kaelie said, as he placed his arms over the three girls, allowing them to sit in his lap and fawn over him.

He grinned, "Thank you, please allow me to demonstrate."The hunter swept Kaelie off her feet and into his arms. She let out a shriek of laughter.

"I'd like to make a toast, to Sebastian!" One of the men called out, as everyone raised their glasses cheering.

All of a sudden, the door to the tavern swung open, letting in the cold air as Luke suddenly rushed in. His hair was messy, and his eyes were full of terror.

"Please someone help me!" He ran around the room, his eyes looking at everyone. "H-H-He's got her! He took her away. He's got my Clary locked in the dungeon. We haven't got a second to waste. We must hurry before it's too late!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, laughing quietly to himself. Luke finally at last had snapped and lost his marbles. However, he decided to play the old man's little game.

"Slow down, Luke. Who has your precious daughter locked away in a dungeon?"

"A beast, a horrible, ugly, monstrous beast!"

The whole tavern suddenly went quiet for just a mere moment, before everyone in it burst out laughing. A man walked up to Luke, placing his hand upon his back. "Was it a huge beast?"

"Yes, yes! Huge!"

"With nasty looking rotting teeth?" another asked.

"Oh yes!"

"And long sharp claws?"

"Extremely! And a huge ugly snout with horns growing out of his head! "Luke accidentally tripped on the hem of his cloak, and fell to the ground right in front of Sebastian.

"All right Luke, we'll help you out my friend," he replied.

The inventor's eyes brightened, "You will? Oh thank you, thank you all so much!"

"Get him out of here," a voice said from the shadows. Two men picked Luke up by his coat and threw the poor man out into the cold before slamming the door shut.

"That crazy old Luke, he's always going around telling tale tales," a man muttered.

"Hmm...Crazy old Luke," Sebastian thought for a moment, which made Mark look at him funny. "Ya know Mark, I've been thinking, Luke after is Clary's father and he's obviously insane."

"Without a doubt, he is my son."

The two glanced up to see Valentine Morgenstern standing a few feet away. He had the same white hair as Sebastian, and his eyes were a deep black color. He wore a long leather jacket, with a hood and black pants. His father was shirtless of course, but you could see the marks embedded on his chest.

"Didn't you promise you'd be married to Clarissa soon?"he asked.

"Yes Father, but she refused me."

Valentine grinned, "Did she now? Well, I have a plan that will help you get what you want."

"I'm listening."

He pulled them closer and whispered it into his son's ear, while Mark listened in closely.

Sebastian's face lit up like a glowing candle, as a mischievous grin formed on his face.

"Wow, Father. It's perfect. No one knows how to plot like you. Thank you."

Valentine grinned, "You're welcome, you know my plans never fail. With my little scheme, Clarissa will have no other choice but to submit to you."


	7. Chapter Six

**Authoress Notes:** Hi guys, chapter seven is finally here! I can't thank you guys enough for the outpouring of love and support. It really means a lot to me. I never thought anything like that would happen, and it's just been so hard. The funeral was yesterday, and my poor aunt was a wreck. Never in my life did I see her like that. It broke my heart into a million pieces, and it's going to be a long road head for her, my uncle, my cousin, and everyone else.

 **Blackheron104: Thank you so much :) I wasn't going to rush, and it's been such an emotional last few days for all of us, and we're exhausted.**

 **DemGrayEyesDoh: Thank you so much. It feels terrible and awful. I'm not going to lie. Mine is open to you as well, you're so sweet :)**

 **Aofie: Thank you so much, I really appreciate that ^_^**

 **Page1of365: Thank you so much :)**

 **Shadowhunter Chase: Thank you so much :D I'm so sorry to hear about your grandparents, your dad's cousin, and your uncle's mom. My thoughts and prayers are with you and your family. Yes, I agree, if anyone reading this is having suicidal thoughts, please tell someone. You are beautiful, loved, and worth it. You said the exact right thing, to help and it's really amazing ^_^**

 **Alphax14: Thank you so much :) I'm so glad you like it.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much ^_^ I won't.**

 **Clicedeepsea: Thank you so much :) I promise I won't rush at all ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments originally created by Cassandra Clare or Beauty and The Beast.**

As soon as the door closed, and Jace was finally at last gone, Clary immediately sprang to her feet and secured the door. Tears had all ready formed at the corner of her eyes, before she ran towards the pretty canopy bed and fell down upon its soft, gentle surface and sobbed as if her heart would break. Within, she was completely devastated. She began to wonder just what exactly had minute, she'd been at home, relaxing in the bright, warm golden sun, working on a brand-new painting and the next, she was off riding into the deep, dark woods with Wayfarer following her fathers very trail, and they'd stumbled upon the mysterious dark castle, and the last moment she was trading her life for her fathers to save him.

Urgent whispers and the sound of a knock on the door immediately snapped the girl out of her thoughts and caused her to look up mostly in alarm. Someone or something was in the room with her and she couldn't figure out what exactly it was. Finally mustering the courage to speak, "Who is it?"she asked in a gentle, quiet tone, not barely bothering to repress the sadness in it. She must've been crying for some time.

"Isabelle Lightwood, honey. May I come in? "a female voice responded from the other side. Clary was pleasantly surprised at how warm and gentle the voice was, well whoever it belonged to. Quickly rising to her feet, she walked over towards the door, not before catching sight of herself in the tall mirror above the vanity. The girl staring back was a complete mess! Her once bright green eyes were full of sadness, and her red hair was matted, tangled, and had knots in it.

Using the back of her hand to wipe her face, she took a deep breath before grasping the silver handle, pulling the door open wide enough for someone to enter. A mellow light immediately permeated the pitch-dark room, as the orange flames from the fireplace instantly became brighter, making it easier for her to see.

"I thought you would like some tea, to help you feel better," a voice said.

Clary looked around to see if there was anyone in the hallway, but she couldn't see them at all.

"Where are you?" she asked, her green eyes looking back and forth.

It was at that moment she felt a slight tug on the bottom hem of her dress, and she looked at the bottom and gasped. A teapot with large dark brown eyes was standing on the floor at her feet, smiling gently at her, followed by a smaller tea-cup, a sugar jar, and a feather duster. She started to move backwards, her green eyes remained wide with shock.

"This can't be...I'm probably asleep or hallucinating. Y-Yo-You're..." she stammered, before she felt her back hit something very hard.

She looked up to see a wardrobe smiling down at her, and that it had a face. The wardrobe itself was painted in pretty shades of red and blue, with dark blue accents blended right into it, blue-gray eyes hidden behind long black lashes; with a slender, curvy form and full red lips.

"Opps careful there hun, I'm Tessa," it said in a sweet voice, smiling down at her.

"I'm Isabelle, but everyone calls me Izzy," the teapot said.

"Hey, I'm Simon," the marble jar with glasses replied.

"And I'm Max," the little tea-cup added.

The red-head smiled awkwardly, running her fingers through her hair, "Hello, I'm Clary, nice to meet you."

Clary stared in wonder at the wardrobe, before turning her head to look back at the teapot, the small teacup which was beside it, and the small feather dusters. In that moment, she literally wasn't sure what to say. It seemed that not only was Jace wasn't the only one who was cursed/under a spell. But if that was even true, how in the world did this all happen? Was she to become part of the castle's curse just like the people before or was the palace under some sort of wicked, dark spell?

She quickly sat down on the bed, "This can't be...It's impossible..."

The wardrobe smiled, gently resting her large form next to the bed as well.

"Don't worry, many people have said the same thing," she said.

"Yeah they think we're weird, washy voodoo thingies. I'm Selene. It's nice to meet you," the female feather duster said.

"But here we all are!" Izzy replied, as the little tea cup followed at length.

"I told ya so she was pretty, didn't I?" he grinned, as his girlfriend carefully filled the cup nearly almost to the brim with some hot tea, while a small container of sugar added two lumps to it.

Izzy grinned, "I know you did Simon. Okay, that's enough, oh yes that will do. Be careful, please," she said.

A tiny white and gold teacup hopped across the floor, towards Clary, who gathered her skirts kneeling down so that she could grasp it and took a sip. The liquid slid down her throat, instantly it felt warm and soothing, as it began to melt her cold insides and soothed her stressed out mind and body from all the events which occurred just a few moments earlier.

"Thank you kindly so much," she said, as a half-smile formed on her face. Max looked up at her, his large gray eyes were bright as a mischievous smile formed on his tiny face. "I know what will cheer you up. Want to see me do a little trick? He asked. The small cup proceed to close his eyes, as he took a deep breath before inhaling in. A small bubble formed in the very center of the liquid, and as a result it began to bubble like water cooking over a warm cook stove.

Izzy's eyes widened in shock. Her expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief, also neighboring on embarrassment.

Max snickered, and at the same time, turned his head to look at his sister and hence saw that his behavior had earned him a cold stern stare from her. His cheeks immediately flushed a bright cherry red.

"Whoopsie, sorry."

Clary laughed, "It's all right. I thoroughly enjoyed it," she said, with a wink at Simon. He lifted his head and smiled proudly, as he felt a ray of sunshine beam right through him, while continuing to beam from her compliment. She continued to hold on to him while he remained on her palm, which was still outstretched. Isabelle,Simon, Aline, Selene, and Max saw that her eyes were distant.

"Girlie, what you did back there was so brave of ya know," Izzy said, as if she had just read Clary's thoughts.

"You really think so?" Clary asked.

"Of course," Simon said.

"We all do," Tessa added.

"Yeah, you making that deal with our brother to save your father's life. Not to be mean or anything, but he would've ended up a rotting, smelly corpse in there," Selene said, without even thinking.

Her siblings, Tessa, Simon, Clary turned their heads towards her, look's of pure, utter horror were clearly written into their faces.

"Selene!" Izzy exclaimed, "That was very uncalled for! Apologize to Clary this instant!"

The feather duster inclined her head in shame, before saying quietly, "I'm dreadfully sorry Miss Clary."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it," Clary replied.

The sadness returned to Clary's heart, as she hung her head in defeat, turning her face away from the various enchanted objects, inside she once again refused to let her tears fall, as reality all ready had started to sink in. "But...it's not fair...I've lost my father, my dreams...everything has been taken away from me."

"Don't worry Clary; you haven't lost everything. You've got us now, and we'll be your friends," Simon replied.

"We ladies definitely need to look out for one another. I feel that things will turn out all right in the end, for you and all of us," Izzy said with a wink.

Clary returned her smile, but in all nor Simon, Selene, Max, or Aline suggested nothing to comfort her. Inside she began to wonder how things were going to turn out all right, when she was stuck being a prisoner to a hot tempered...beast.

"Oh my goodness, I have such a bad habit of constantly going on and on when there's a supper to be put on the table. Come on you guys!"she called to the other enchanted objects whose face's all turned white.

"Wait up Iz; you can't cook!" Max said, as he hopped across the floor and out of the room after his sister, leaving a small trail of spilled tea on the floor.

"FOR THE LOVE OF RAZIEL, DO NOT ALLOW HER NEAR THAT KITCHEN!" Selene yelled chasing after them.

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control!" Izzy called.

"No, you don't babe, remember what happened last time!" Simon quickly turned to Clary, "Bye I hope I'll see you around," before taking off, as the door shut behind them.

"Okay, honey so what are we going to dress you in for your dinner with Jace? Hmm...Let's see what I've got in these drawers," Tessa giggled, as her blue double doors all of a sudden flew open, accidentally letting out some moths, before she noticed and slammed the doors shut abruptly.

"Oh my goodness, how dreadfully embarrassing," she said, before they quickly slid open, her eyes looked around for a mere moment and pulled out a gorgeous not to mention expensive looking red crimson dress.

"Ah, here we go. You'll look gorgeous for sure in this!"

The wardrobe then proceeded to hand Clary the dress but she raised a hand to stop her.

"Tessa, you and everyone are so kind, but I will not be joining Jace for dinner."

"But you have too!"

The door to the room opened, and Tessa and Clary both heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. They glanced down to see a small clock which was Alec, standing right near the entryway. He smiled, before bowing politely and saying, "Dinner is served."

Meanwhile in another part of the castle downstairs Jace was now pacing back and forth on all four's across the large dining hall. It was a large, beautiful, open space with a long table, almost nearly the length of a limousine, in the elegant/stately room which had a low ceiling. A pretty white lace tablecloth covered its smooth surface, which shone brightly from being polished and cleaned, a silver candelabra sat in the center, as the centerpiece. Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, and Selene sat on the top of the fireplace.

The table was set with simple plates, sterling silver forks, spoons, and knives, and crystal goblets—which were normal everyday settings for him and his siblings. Beautifully handcrafted chairs were placed around the table as well, and beautiful paintings hung on the walls. A warm fire was lit in the marble fireplace. On the table was a fine spread of deliciously decadent appetizers, prepared by the palace chef's Jordan, Maia and Bat. But in spite all the somewhat cozy, inviting atmosphere seemed to be spoiled by Jace's rotten and sour mood. The temperamental prince roamed back and forth near the fireplace.

"Seriously what the heck is taking that girl so long?" Jace growled underneath his breath. "I told her to be ready almost an hour ago, why hasn't she come down yet?" He looked up at his siblings, expecting an answer out of them.

Izzy sighed, "Jace, you have to try to understand and have some patience. The poor girl literally has lost her father, her freedom, and everything else all in one day."

"Yes, and it's not going to be easy," Simon added.

"No one asked you Ratboy," Jace said.

Simon's eyes narrowed into slits, as his handle turned a bright shade of red.

"What did you call me Goldilocks?" he asked, ready to pummel Jace. Izzy, Magnus, and Selene held him back.

"Knock it off you two. Si, you know it's not worth it," Izzy said to her boyfriend.

Magnus tapped his handle against his chin, he seemed deeply lost in thought.

"Jace, have you given any thought to perhaps that Clary may be the one to finally at last break this dreadful spell?" he asked.

Jace instantly stopped his pacing across the floor and glared at the warlock. His angry expression spoke volumes. To him, that had to be the stupidest question he'd ever heard in his life.

"Of course I have! I'm not a fool you know," he snapped at him.

"Fabulous! Okay so here's my plan: You two share a romantic, candlelit dinner tonight. You fall madly in love with her; she falls madly in love with you and then poof! The spell is broken, and all of us will be human again by the stroke of midnight!" Magnus said.

Selene rolled her blue eyes and snorted, "I really hate to burst your bubble Magnus, but these kinds of things take time."

"But you guys seriously, the rose has all ready begun to wilt," Magnus replied, with a slight bit of nervousness in his voice.

Isabelle and Selene each shot the warlock a look which meant "Be quiet or we'll make you," without even speaking, but Jace all ready got the message.

"Honestly, it's no use you guys," Jace let a sigh escape his lips, as he stopped pacing. His golden eyes were full of a great sadness, which normally reflected and displayed anger and resentment towards the person who cursed him. "She's so beautiful...innocent...and I'm..." he clenched his fist at the last word he uttered.

"Well look at me you imbeciles!" he yelled, realizing his siblings and friends were ignoring him.

Magnus and Selene both looked at each other, their faces unsure as of what to do, while Isabelle and Simon whispered together. How in the world were they going to tell him the truth? It wasn't like they could tell easily get away with telling a white lie.

Izzy cleared her throat, before giving her brother a warm smile. "Jace, you have to help her see past all of that."

"I don't know how to Iz."

The teapot's eyes narrowed, as Simon instantly moved far away from her. He knew that look in her eyes very well and what it meant. It was that exact look she gave a person when they were acting egotistical or like a child, thick-headed and stubborn. The princess hopped down from the fireplace onto the table, looking at him sternly.

"Well, you can start by acting like a proper gentleman, and making yourself more presentable. Straighten up and stop slouching!"

Jace's posture changed immediately, as he stood up trying to do as his sister was now commanding him to do. But sadly, he looked ridiculously scary and mean.

"Yes, yes very good," Magnus said, with a grin, while Simon laughed as well. Jace could see the Rat boy was enjoying this a lot more than he should be.

"And the moment she walks through that door, give her one of your dashing, sexy smiles. Come on man, show us your smile."

The prince stared at them for a mere second, before his face broke out into a huge grin, which was fine until he noticed in the see through marble of the fireplace his razor-sharp teeth which made him feel slightly even more self-conscious.

"Don't scare her," Izzy said.

Magnus nodded in response, "Yes, and impress her with your irresistible charms and wit."

"But you definitely must be gentle!" Selene added.

"Say something nice and shower her in compliments, and be sincere when you say them."

"And lastly, and most importantly!" Jace threw his hands over his ears, in trying to calm his clouded mind which was literally dizzy. "You have to control your temper!"

The poor prince stared at his siblings and friends for a second, as the door to the room started to open. He let out a gasp. Clary was about to step into the room, and since he didn't remember the first thing about dating/courting he was about to learn after a quick refresher course and was about to put it into action. He waited for a quick second to hear her meek and scared voice, but instead it was Alec's.

"Hey guys," his parabatai said, as he stepped into the room. His blue eyes were full of defeat and uncertainty.

"Well Alec, where exactly is she?" Jace asked, a low growl escaped his lips.

Alec could feel his heart, well his pendulum start to tick slightly faster. "Oh the girl...I-I mean Clary? Well... she's in the process of..." he stammered, as he tried to search his brain for an excuse that Clary could use. But alas, he couldn't find one, and told the truth. "She's not coming," he said, sighing in defeat.

The room was literally silent for about five seconds, before this happened:

"WHAT?" his voice rang out through the room.

Using every ounce of his strength, Jace burst through the double doors, running as fast as his legs could carry him. His claws scratched at the dark floor, leaving nail imprints on the see through tiles, while ripping up a carpet, leaping onto the second floor.

"No, Jace wait!" Alec called, as he and the other's chased after him.

"Come back!" Izzy yelled.

"You're not using your head!" Selene said.

"Jace, please don't do anything stupid!" Alec and Magnus both pleaded.

"Can't we talk about this?" Simon asked.

It wasn't long until he landed in front of Clary's door, raising his fist, he pounded on it furiously. It shook as if an earthquake had suddenly erupted out of nowhere. "I thought I told you to come downstairs for dinner!" he yelled.

"I'm not hungry," Clary answered.

Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, and Selene shook their heads at Jace's temper, each of them very well knew if he kept acting like this everything would continue to go wrong. The fur and talons on the beast's body immediately stood up, as his massive furred shoulders began to heave from underneath the black cape he wore.

"You will come out in three seconds...Or I'll- I'll break down the door and drag you out!" he yelled.

"Ummm...Jace?" Magnus asked, as he slowly took a deep breath."It may be wrong of me to say this, but I hate to tell you: But that isn't the best way to get or win Clary's affection."

Alec nodded, "No it's not, and by the way dude, you're acting is not acceptable. Come on, Jace, try to be gentlemen to her," he said to his best friend in attempt to calm him down.

"Please dude, for the love of Raziel don't make her so scared that she'll leave," Simon added.

"But as you guys can see she's being so difficult!" Jace gritted through his teeth, gesturing a clawed hand to the door.

"Ask gently, and maybe she'll change her mind," Izzy replied, trying to get her brother to see her point of view.

Jace exhaled as a defeated heavy sigh escaped his lips before he looked back up at the door which was in front of him.

"Will you come down to dinner?" he asked, in a lower voice which wasn't as nice.

"I all ready gave you an answer, Jace. No!" she said.

Jace pointed a clawed finger towards the door, in an attempt not to burst into another heat filled rage, but Alec stopped him. "Gently and be nice when you ask."

The poor prince relaxed his shoulders, taking a deep breath to calm himself, hanging his head and said, "Clary, it would give me great pleasure and happiness if you would join me for dinner tonight," he looked at his siblings as they all nodded happily. "Please," he muttered the last word in a much gentler, nice tone. His fingers dug into the cloth of his cape so hard that it almost started to rip.

"Not a chance in hell, so no thank you!"

"You can't stay in that room forever!"

"Oh yes, I can! How much you want to bet?"she shrieked at him.

"Fine, then go ahead and starve for all I can care!" He turned back to his siblings and friends. "If she doesn't dine with me, than she doesn't eat all!" Jace screamed, before he took down running down the hall towards his chambers, knocking over a few statues in his way which fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.

"Oh God, that wasn't very good was it?" Izzy asked Simon.

"No, it wasn't," he shook his head.

"It didn't go over very well either," Magnus added.

Alec placed a small hand over his face, as he rubbed his eyes, in trying to calm himself down. "Magnus, stand watch in front of the door if she has a change of heart."

Magnus saluted his boyfriend, "Of course cupcake you can count on me."

"We'd best go downstairs to begin the clean up. It's going to be a long night," Alec said.

Throwing open the doors to his own private chambers, Jace stormed inside to the room a slammed the doors shut, locking them. Inside it was a complete mess. This just so happened to be the west wing of the castle where he'd forbidden Clary from ever entering. He didn't want her to see the mess in which he'd created. His room had once been a place of happiness and comfort, now it was a place of dread and sorrow.

The large poster bed in the corner had been flipped upside down, furniture and paintings were toppled over, torn to pieces, while the chaise lounge by the balcony was ripped to shreds. Stuffing had been furiously ripped from the pillows, feathers were scattered across the room everywhere. The desk he'd gotten from his parents was broken into a million tiny wooden chips.

A portrait of his family hanging on the wall over the fireplace was also ruined. It was painted by a very skilful artist a long time ago. The man in the picture was a far cry of the person he now was. Claw marks stretched over his face, nearly making it almost impossible for anyone to tell who he was.

"I ask that woman nicely, but she plainly flat-out refuses me!" he snarled, knocking over a chair. It hit the wall with a loud thud before one of the legs broke off. "What the hell does she want me to do? Beg like a dog?"

He quickly went over towards the balcony, on a small raised part of the floor where a table sat. On it was the rose which the enchantress gave him, it resided underneath a glass dome. Beside it was a mirror, which he could use to see anyone or anything outside of the palace. Taking it in his large palm, he looked into the glass. "Show me Clary."

The small object began to glow a bright red, as the glass rippled for a moment and what he wanted to see appeared. Clary was sitting on the bed in the room, with Tessa right beside her.

"Jace isn't so bad once you've gotten to know him honey. Why don't you give him another chance?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa, I don't want to get to know him at all. I don't want anything to do with his self-absorbed, nasty horrible ways!" Clary said, her small arms crossed over her chest.

Jace's expression changed into one of despair, as he felt his heart drop to the floor, sinking fast like a ship caught in a storm. He placed the mirror back on the table. "It's honestly no use," he said to himself. "I can't believe I was fooling myself into thinking that she could be the one who could break this curse. Clary will never see me for who I truly am, she'll only see me as a monster." As he said those exact words, a petal from the rose fell onto the table.

And with that all of his hope was lost, as he sank down to the floor, letting his cape billow out. Inside he hated the constant anger and sorrow he was always feeling. When he'd touched her hand, he felt a spark suddenly ignite inside him. Something he'd never felt before in his life, and if he couldn't learn to love her...she would never be able to love him.

Not in a million years.


	8. Chapter Seven

Authoress **Notes:** Hi guys, I'm not going to lie, the last few days have been so exhausting and long. I'm doing all right though, just keeping busy and working and spending time with friends and family as much as I can. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, favorites and follows. They all mean so much to me :)

 **Kiara: Thank you so much :) It did before, but I decided that I wanted to do this on my own. Sorry about that XD**

 **Guest: Thank you so much ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Own The Mortal Instruments originally created by Cassandra Clare or Beauty and The Beast.**

Once all the chaos stopped, and the negative energy which still lingered out in the open hallway was finally at gone, Clary slowly got up from the soft, comfy bed which she'd been sitting on, and walked over towards the door. Tip-toeing across the chestnut oak wood floor, thus on the account of Jace's behavior earlier, the poor, frightened girl was extremely careful not to make a sound. Reaching for the large golden handle, she grasped the cold metal between her fingers, and slowly, but very cautiously opened the door just a crack.

Peering through the confined space, her green eyes took in the peaceful hallway, as she surveyed the area for any signs of danger. It was silent as glass; as she peered outside. Everything in it seemed so dark and gloomy. The walls she noticed were painted a pretty, creamy white. Tall marble pillars lined the corridor with one large glass window on the left side near her room, with dark curtains which fell to the floor. Upon a pedestal was a vase, and a long red carpet covered the cold, stone floor. The same creepy suits of armor and statues had also been there making everything, including the castle seem much colder and darker than before.

Clary heard her stomach growl, signaling that she was hungry, and needed to find some food fast. She stood at the door for just a moment, looking back and forth right across the corridor. Her green eyes carefully surveyed the area being very cautious before slowly walking across the floor. She moved to quickly close the door behind her. It creaked loudly, by accident. She winced at the mere sound it decided to make. Not a soul seemed to be around to see. As she made her way down the hall, she failed to observe something moving underneath one of the curtain drapes, and they failed to notice however, as well.

Small little lights which appeared to be fireflies moved around in the air. Magnus and Alec were busy in the middle of a heated make out session. The warlock pressed his tongue into Alec's mouth, moving it further and further, before he was rewarded with a faint moan that escaped the clock's lips. Their lips easily came together; while both of their tongues battled for dominance. They'd snuck away from all the drama which Jace was causing, for some much-needed alone time.

Alec's small arms pressed themselves into Magnus's glittery covered holders, while running the tips of his hands through the soft wax up top his head, sucking on the lower part of his lip, and leaving a huge red mark on them. The warlock grabbed the clock by the neck of his way too plain and not so attractive collar.

Before shoving him against the wall of the nearest/out of sight secluded corner he was able to find in the Lightwood's depressing stone, cold castle, and crashed his lips once more against Alec's. His blue-eyed boyfriend yelped in surprise, as his hands entangled themselves in the soft, black wax, which was covered in glitter, like always. Some of it shook loose escaping the burning embers, but neither of them seemed to care, pulling each other closer.

"God Magnus I love you and I've missed you so much." Alec murmured against his boyfriend's lips, as they broke apart for air, just a second later. "I'm so lost and lonesome without you."

The warlock smiled, "I love you too Alexander, and yes, I've missed you as well. It's been a while since we had some alone time, like this."His boyfriend couldn't help but grin, as a warm smile lit up his handsome face," joining their lips together once again. Alec laughed, as Magnus accidentally lost his footing and caused them come out from under the curtains.

He took Alec into his arms, swaying him around in a full circle, dipping him low and was about to kiss him again, when he saw what appeared to be a shadow moving around the corner. His brown eyes narrowed, as his vision slowly came into focus, as he caught the mere glimpse of red hair and a brown skirt.

"By the Angel Raziel, she's finally at last emerged!" he said, before he and Alec took off towards the kitchen.

The warm water felt nice against the dishes, while Izzy, Simon, Selene, and Max cleaned up from the previous dinner disaster. Selene was scrubbing the last food plate caked with pasta sauce. Simon was hard at work sweeping the floor. Max aided them out as well, by drying, but he had yawned for the last half hour. His big gray eyes were droopy, while he constantly fought to stay awake. The castle's kitchen was a nice, gentle, warm and quiet place where everyone could just clear their thoughts and retreat too.

"Come on little brother, its way past your bedtime. Into the cupboard," Izzy said, as she hoist him onto the wooden shelf with a neat arrangement of the other teacups. It was hard for him to reach because he was a little smaller than the others.

He let a yawn escape his lips, "But Izzy, I'm unsleepy."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes you are, now go to sleep."

"No, I'm not..." was literally all he could say as he finally fell asleep. His sister smiled lovingly at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and at last closed the cupboard door. She hopped across the table humming, while Simon finished sweeping the last of the remaining dirt, dust, and grime off the floor, he looked up and smiled at the love of his life. Izzy smiled warmly back and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So, the little guy finally fell asleep eh?" he asked.

"Yep, I guess tiring him out from all that running around the palace playing hide and seek was worth it," she replied, snuggling up close to him.

"Humph!" an annoyed voice said from behind them, "I literally work and slave my ass off all day to prepare a decent delicious meal, and for what?"the stove Jordan, grumbled underneath his breath, while he scowled in frustration. Taking the lid off of one of the pots, as he gazed unhappily at the uneaten chicken stir fry dish. "Another wasted, culinary masterpiece."

"Oh for the love of God, stop your complaining Jordan. It's been a long night for all of us," Maia said hopping up on the island counter top. She was a silver knife and his girlfriend.

"Based on what Magnus said she's very stubborn. And all Jace merely said was 'Please' and she rejected him," Jordan huffed.

Alec rolled his eyes while shaking his head, "Of course, well you guys are aware that if Jace doesn't learn to control that temper of his, he's going to have a very hard time breaking the sped" The door to the kitchen opened and Clary stepped inside.

"Splendid to see you once again Clary!" Izzy said, interrupting her brother. Alec turned around, as the girl shyly stepped towards them. Clary smiled, as she hastily pushed a lock of her red hair behind her ear. She left a little out of place, because of all the enchanted objects. The clock approached her, moving at a nice easy pace.

"Yes, how nice to see you again. I'm Alec, head of the household here," he said, taking her hand into his, and shaking it gently.

Clary smiled at him, "Hello Alec it's nice to meet you."Magnus came bouncing in, glitter flying everywhere. To her, he literally looked like a disco ball, but could sparkle even brighter.

"This is Magnus," Alec said, beaming, as he introduced his boyfriend.

The candle placed her palm into his small one, which wasn't lit and bowed like a gentleman, "It's so nice to meet you biscuit," he said, kissing her hand.

She grinned, "You as well."

One of the silverware pieces James, stepped deliberately in front of the warlock, cutting him off and flashed a very flirtatious smile at Clary. "Hi, I'm James. It's an honor to meet you."

"If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable m'lady" Alec said, as James continued to make out with Clary's hand, forcing his arm into Alec's face, distracting him.

"James, stop that!" he hissed, pushing the silverware away.

"By all means, please do let us know," James said.

Magnus's eyes narrowed as jealousy filled his veins, before he held up one of his candle holders and nicely aimed the burning flame towards the silverware's behind. The fire began to spread, as the smell of smoke and burning metal filled the air. James let out a yelp, instantly jerking his hand away from Clary's, as he pounded on the flames to put them out. The warlock grinned evilly, while Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Maia, Jordan, and Selene laughed. They all knew James was a playboy and loved to flirt, and he knew better than to mess with his man.

"Well to be honest with you...I am a little hungry," Clary said with a tentative smile.

Izzy's eyes brightened, "You are?" she asked. Happiness soared through her whole body, as everyone in the castle smiled for the first time in ages.

"Did you guys hear that? She's famished! Start the fire!"she called to Jordan, who grinned, and more than happily did so, as his stove top flames suddenly burst, coming to life. They all could see the happiness and enthusiasm written all over his face.

"Come on everybody, we've got a guest to feed!" Simon added, as a few dishes and a couple of pots and pans flew out of the cupboard, and onto the countertop.

Alec couldn't help but smile, but soon that smile faded and was replaced with a much more unhappy one as he remembered Jace's nasty orders.

"You guys, what about what Jace said?"

His sister rolled her brown eyes, "Seriously Alec, don't get your panties in a bunch. Forget about him," she shot back at him without any sort of hesitation or fear in her voice. "We all of all people, especially me are not about to let this poor girl go hungry."

"Very well fine, all she gets is a glass of water and a piece of toast," Alec said. Magnus's eyes widened in shock at his boyfriend's words.

"Izzy's absolutely right. Alexander, I am very appalled and astonished that you would say something like that."

Magnus smiled at Clary, "She is not a prisoner in this castle, she's our guest. We must be gracious hosts and make her feel welcome here."

He held out a hand to the red-head and she took it, as he escorted her towards the dining room hall. "Right this way Clary."

Alec nodded, still a little worried. "Absolutely, of course. But please be quiet. If Jace discovers anything, he will seriously have our heads!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Magnus waved a dismissive hand at Alec."But what is a dinner without some music?"he grinned, taking off before Alec could say anything. He led Clary to the dining room table.

"Go ahead and have a seat Clary," Magnus gestured towards the table, where a tall chair sat at the end of the table, complete with a plush mat underneath. Taking a seat, Clary gathered her skirts sitting in a comfortable place, her green eyes taking in her surroundings. The dining room itself was vastly beautiful, and decorated nicely. A marble fireplace was on the left, with a warm, inviting orange fire burning brightly, with a golden and black mantelpiece.

Above the fireplace hung a beautifully painted picture of Idris and the surrounding countryside, adding a nice splash of color to the room, making everything around Clary seem so perfect. But inside, she could feel something was missing. For all one knows it was the very heart and soul of the castle. An essence lingered in the air, it seemed to be of loneliness...heartache...It was as if everything in the castle seemed to feel and be unappreciated and unloved.

"Well biscuit..." Magnus happily leaped into the air, before landing on the table, grinning madly. "It is our pleasure, and with much happiness that everyone here in the castle, along with myself, welcome you here and to evening your dinner. Now, sit down, relax and let us proudly present this delicious feast and dinner to you."

With a quick snap of his hand, Magnus instantly lit all of his candles; they burned brightly, as he signaled someone. Almost immediately a dining cart appeared. As it got closer, Clary saw that on it was a basket of warm, steamy rolls and a bowl of soup. He placed the bowl in front of her, along with a goblet of water. "It's vegetable beef," Magnus said, as she stirred the brown broth. She quickly ate a small spoonful. It tasted great!

"This is delicious!" she exclaimed.

Magnus smiled, before lifting another lid off a plate which was an arrangement of various tiny sandwiches and chips with a dark purple dip. "More soup? How about an appetizer? Come on biscuit, put our service to the test! Try the purple stuff, and it's actually quite good."

Clary shrugged her shoulders in response and went for it. She picked up a chip and positioned it into the dip and ate it. The girl wasn't sure what exactly the dip flavor was, but it tasted great. It had a very pungent and seasoned flavor to it.

"It tastes great!" She took a few more chips and sandwiches from the platter, and began consuming them. Magnus laughed, as the various dishes and silverware began setting themselves properly on the table.

"Trust me honey, you'll find a dinner here is never second best. We'll always be number one!" the warlock said, as Izzy and Simon took away the appetizers and served her a plate that had steak, mashed potatoes, and hot buttered peas. Clary took a fork, and began cutting her steak into little pieces, savoring each bite, as she watched the enchanted objects perform.

Magnus was juggling his lit candles, while the silverware swam in perfect harmony and synchronization in the large red punch bowl, and the cups and mugs shot ale into the air like fireworks and knives. Selene was dancing along with the silverware, Simon did back flips over the table. Clary looked towards the very center of the table, and saw Magnus and Alec dancing together.

They were smiling, as Alec spun his boyfriend around, winding his arm through his and Magnus threw his head back in laughter. The clock nevertheless had doubt and uncertainty in his eyes, but it had faded away. Hope replaced doubt and he seemed to be a little happier. Magnus swung one of his arms around the clock's shoulders, which ticked away, as they turned to face Clary.

"You see biscuit, we've all been sitting in this castle, miserable, and not content. Rust forming on our bodies, feeling so useless."

Alec nodded, "Of course, it has been very hard, and unhappy for us not having someone to see every day and wait on. To use our unique, special and individual skills and talents which were given to us and even be able to use them."

"But then everything changed when you and your father walked in!" Magnus said, with a huge grin, launching Alec into a plate of red and green jello.

"And finally at last, we've had our deepest wish come true!" Izzy replied, a beaming smile on her face, pouring a cup of hot chocolate for Clary.

"Someone to make our days brighter!" Selene added.

"A person to consider our friend!" Simon said.

Clary laughed, as she felt her cheeks turn slightly red. Never in her life had she been treated so nicely and spoiled so much with great food, conversation and music. The objects were so kind and gentle to her; treating her like a genuine person instead of like an outcast or freak. Of course, she missed her father terribly, but at the same time she was beginning to grow immensely fond of Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Selene, and Max. In conclusion, it was time to start cleaning up from dinner.

"Marvelous, bravo!" Clary said, with a huge smile. "That was brilliant!"

"Why thank you so much," Alec replied, smiling, as Izzy handed him a rag to wipe the green jello off his face before glancing down at his body to see what time it was. "Oh good grief, it's all ready 9:30. Well you guys, it's getting late and maybe we all should be going to bed."

"I couldn't possibly go to bed now; it's far too early. It's my first time being in a wonderful, enchanted castle like this."

Magnus laughed as his boyfriend's face went slightly pale, "Enchanted you say?" he asked.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Oh good grief! Who mentioned anything about the castle being enchanted?" Before glaring at Magnus. "Was it you?"

"To be honest I kind of figured it out myself," Clary said, as they playfully started arguing, the same way they always did when getting into an argument. Izzy let a sigh escape her lips, while Simon and Selene snickered.

"I would love to explore and look around the castle, if that's all right with you all."

"Absolutely biscuit would you like a tour? We could show you around," Magnus said.

"Right, wait a minute. Hold on you guys," Alec said, as his expression changed yet again. Clary in that moment wondered why Alec was so high-strung, stressed out and on edge all the time. It is possible it was because after all, he was in charge and if something were to go wrong, then he would have to bear the punishment for it later.

"I'm honestly not sure that's an excellent idea. I mean, this castle itself is kinda old, and there are passages and corridors where we're not allowed to enter. And certain places are under no circumstances to be disturbed."

Clary leaned forward smiling very sweetly at the clock. "Well, it would mean so much if you took me. I'm sure since you've lived here all these years that you must be quite knowledgable and know almost everything to know about this place. Pretty please?"she asked, flashing her long glittery lashes at Alec.

He stared at her for a mere moment as if she was insane and shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, but we only stay on the ground floor."

Soon after, Clary found herself wandering through the downstairs corridor of the castle. Everything around her was so visually beautiful. The carpets were a red and golden color, and very soft, embellished with various patterns. At the ends were tiny fringes of fabric. The ceiling itself was high and decorated nicely, with tall marble pillars, and the suits of armor which lined the hallway that had frightened her before weren't as scary looking.

Alec and Magnus were walking next of her, the clock rambled on about the various historical parts of the castle. It's replete history and various designs in the corridor and the gorgeous paintings which hung on the walls. The gray footstool which was a cat, whose name she instantly knew was Church followed close behind them, his long tail high in the air.

He seemed to know the castle very well too. Alec, however, didn't seem to be paying attention, to what his boyfriend was saying while the warlock mentioned something about the place needing to be redecorated.

"Maybe something more in the French or Baroque style. This place is in desperate need of a makeover. Bad!" he said.

"You know as my father used to say: "If it's not in the French or Victorian style, then don't bother fixing it!" Alec added.

Clary bit her lip, as she tried her best not to laugh. Her laughter was more towards how lame the joke was not it actually being funny. As she continued admiring the splendid hallway, her attention was soon caught by something else. Her green eyes took in at the end of the long corridor was a staircase, which led to a shadowy part of the castle.

She started walking towards it, merely ignoring Church's meowing, as he rubbed up against her legs. Her green eyes looked up at the long corridor. Something about it made her shiver, as goosebumps formed on her arms. That was before Alec and Magnus raced towards the bottom of the stairs, immediately preventing her from taking another step, by standing intentionally in her way.

"Um..what exactly is up there?" she asked.

"Oh there?" Alec said, his nervous blue eyes glancing up at the gloomy looking corridor, before rolling his eyes and waving yet a dismissive hand at it. "To be honest with you, nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest in the West Wing of the castle."

"A-ha! So that's the west wing Jace was talking about," Clary said, her green eyes lit up with interest.

"Nice going Sparkles..." Alec mumbled to Magnus, not before jabbing his elbow into his side.

The red head's eyes narrowed, as she tried to see what exactly was up there on the upper level. All she could see were two more gargoyle statues and at the end of the hall, a large set of doors. "I ponder what he's trying to hide from me up there..." she said quietly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alec laughed, "Jace hides anything? Psh, please my most beloved friend doesn't harbour any secrets. He just prefers keeping to himself."

"If he wasn't hiding anything then it wouldn't be off-limits," she said, not before they both blocked her path once again.

"Perhaps now you would like to see something else Clary. We have an excellent tapestry collection," Alec said.

"Maybe later tonight."

"We could show her the greenhouse...the training room...the library and art wing..." Magnus added.

Clary's eyes brightened, "You have a library?"

"Definitely 100% yes!" Alec's eyes shined brightly. "It's exceptionally massive and quite excellently stocked."

"Mountains of them on all kinds of various subjects!" Magnus said.

"Come on, we'll show you!" They grabbed her hands, leading her farther down the hallway. She started following them, but her curiosity was all ready beginning to get the best of her. Alec and Magnus's backs were to her, as they pranced all ready halfway down the hall. Without barely thinking, she tore up the stairs into the dark passage.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she discovered the corridor before her was slightly more eerie and darker. As Clary wandered through the dark corridor, she experienced the fear and excitement of being alone and having an adventure start to bubble up inside her. This place in particular she noticed was very much different from the rest of the castle which she'd all ready been in.

A dark stone statue of a dragon stood at the beginning of the hallway, while portraits of Greater Demons lined the hallway as well. Their fangs glistened with a eerie reddish glow. To her they looked so life-like and scary. There were also more gargoyles and beasts on the floor as well along with a few broken vases and precious artwork. As she rounded the corner, she came upon a cracked shattered mirror, and looking to its glass saw more than a dozen Clary's reflecting back. Even a few of the statues reminded her of Jace.

There was a certain chill in the atmosphere she felt, rubbing her hands over her thin pale arms. Conceivably it was the lack of warmth merely getting to her, because it felt quite drafty. The hall she soon discovered was mostly destroyed and desecrated. Claw marks and slashes nearly ran over mostly everything from the floor, walls, and on the carpets and curtains. Whoever or whatever had done it clearly had been angry and gone into a violent rage.

Finally, she came upon two tall doors at the end of the hall. They were decorated with two large golden handles that looked like a lion and a beast's face fused into one. She approached the door, her soft footsteps echoing on the stone floor. As she drew closer, she found the door handle was in fact the one thing that wasn't destroyed. Her fingertips grasped the handle, before she pushed open the door.

Peering inside, she found that the room was in much worse condition than the hallway. Nearly almost everything was destroyed and trashed. A chaise lounge in the remote corner ripped to shreds, some of the cushion stuffing scattered across the floor, and a few springs from the couch was scattered about as well. Every other piece of furniture was destroyed into little wood splinters. If she hadn't been cautious, then she would've surely gotten hurt by impaling herself on a piece of wood. She ran into a table and quickly picked it back up.

As she wandered over towards the bed, which was also torn to pieces, she looked up at the far wall, and nearly almost gasped. Hanging on the wall next to the bed, was a single portrait of a person. Large, vicious claw marks slashed over the person's face, making hard for anyone to try to recognize who it was. A pair of golden eyes stared back at her. Those eyes seemed so familiar, as they looked into and through her very soul.

One of the loose pieces of the canvas was hanging down almost to the floor. Reaching out a pale hand, Clary was about to attempt to try and put it back together, when out of the corner of her eye, a dull rosy glow captured her attention. She turned, before letting out a small gasp. In front of a row of tall windows, near the balcony was a beautiful dark red shimmering rose. It hovered in the air, clearly protected by a glass dome which concealed it. Something about it seemed magical and mystifying, as she walked over towards.

Her green eyes took in the rose for all it's beauty, but she couldn't get a proper look at it through the glass which was in the way. Lifting the dome, she quickly set on the floor, as her finger's reached out to caress it's smooth soft petals, a shadow suddenly fell over her, blocking her view of the moonlight.

Looking up, she gasped in fear, slowly shrinking back as Jace glared down at her, his massive golden form was tense and his golden eyes narrowed in anger, and what appeared to be paranoia and fear mixed in. He leaped down from the ceiling and placed the glass dome over the rose, as a low growl escaped his throat and he turned to stare right at her. His nostrils flared.

The slender girl slowly backed away, fear paralyzed every inch of her body and soul, as he growled yet again. "Why are you in here?" Jace hissed underneath his breath. His voice was slightly more scary and frightening than his reasonable tone. She moved away even more.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"I warned you never, ever to come here!"

"Jace...I swear I didn't mean any harm!"

"Do you recognize what you would've done?" Jace snarled in response, before driving a clawed fist into the table which she'd used to shield herself from him, forcing it between them, the one thing was promptly gone, leaving her completely helpless and vulnerable.

"I'm pleading with you...Please don't hurt me and please calm down. Please stop!" she said, as she felt her back pressed up against a broken dresser.

"GET OUT!" Jace yelled, roaring at the top of his lungs. "GET OUT!" he then smashed the dresser to bits. Clary ran down the hallway, as fast as her legs could carry her, down the cold, dark chamber, and down the staircase past Alec and Magnus. What just occurred to her was the last straw. She couldn't do this anymore, at all. She refused to be a prisoner to a horrible and mean nasty beast any longer.

Jace suddenly was consumed with his rage and anger gradually begin to shimmer down, his large shoulders began to relax, and they heaved in exhaustion. In that moment all he could think about was why couldn't she have just stayed away like he requested her to? The one solitary place in his parents castle that felt safe and secure, and she couldn't even allow him his privacy. But then again, he realized he'd never given her a good explanation or reason for staying away.

He felt his heart ache from inside of his chest, as he concealed his face in his hand and sank to the floor. The look of terror and fear in her eyes would haunt him forever. All she did was come up there out of curiosity, and he'd regarded her like the lowest of dirt. His siblings and everyone were right: If he didn't learn to control his temper then, he would be stuck as a beast forever and they would be the same cursed household objects.

Maybe he could start by making it up to Clary by being nicer and gentler.

Clary tore down the stairs; her red hair flew out from behind her, as she fastened a dark green cloak around her shoulders. Alec and Magnus both chased after her, but she continued to disregard them.

"Clary where are you going?" Magnus asked, his voice was full of the same fear and terror.

"Promise or no promise I made. I can't stay here another minute!" she said, quickly throwing open the front doors to reveal a rough snowstorm outside. The cold immediately swirled in.

"No please wait!" Alec called, but it was too late.

Clary suddenly grabbed Wayfarer from the stable, mounted him and they rode off towards the same way they came. His hooves galloped against the cold hostile stony bridge, past the gate and into the impenetrable forest. The air was bitterly frigid, and the snow was thick that she couldn't see clearly. But she didn't care and decided to take her chances in getting back home. As they passed the gates, a horrified scream escaped her lips.

Slowly emerging from the dark, snow-covered trees was a gang of hungry, mean looking and ravenous wolves. Low growls could be heard from their throats, as they eyed the girl and her horse hungrily. For it had been a long time since such a deliciously looking meal had navigated their paths. With her fingers tightly around the reins, she instructed Wayfarer to go, and they took off towards the road. They started to run, pursing her and him, refusing to allow her get away. Their teeth and jaws snapped at the poor horse's legs.

Wayfarer and Clary accidentally broke through several dead tree limbs, in trying to get away from the savage beasts. Some of them accidently ran into the trees, as she smiled, but it wasn't long before the ground beneath her and Wayfarer started to crack. She instantly realized it was ice, and they were slowly sinking into a frozen lake.

As they plunged into the ice-cold frigid water, Wayfarer directly used the back of his legs to thrust them back onto the snow bank. One of the wolves was caught in the water, as it struggled to swim. She smiled, before taking off into the dark snowy and icy forest. But the chase didn't end there. They managed to regroup and caught up with her. Three suddenly burst out of the tree's causing Wayfarer to elevate his legs into the air, and in a panic, threw Clary off his back screaming and into the snow.

She hit the ground pretty hard, but quickly scrambled to her feet to help her friend. His reins had gotten caught on one of the tree branches as she attempted freeing him, the wolves drew closer, encircling them. Their razor sharp teeth pulled back from their lips, as saliva and drool dripped from their teeth. The poor horse wasn't able to get away. She grabbed a loose tree branch, adrenaline coursing through her veins, swung at the wolves and managed to knock two down.

They went down like a row of dominos, as Wayfarer also fought back kicking one of the wolves with his hind legs. One of them grasped the end of her stick, and sinking its teeth into the wood, separating it in half, as another grabbed her cloak and jerked her towards the others. Just as it leapt as her and was about to sink its teeth into her throat, she waited for her fate to be met. But hence it never came.

Jace emerged from the dark trees, a loud growl escaped his lips, as he lunged at the wolf and grasped it in his strong hands. He hurled it to the ground like a helpless doll and quickly moved over her, shielding her small, petite form with his large one. Taking on the stubborn animals, he managed to fight them off, and not before one decided to sink its teeth into his arm. One leapt right onto his back, tearing the black cape he wore.

Lifting the animals off his shoulders, he launched one into the air and sent it flying backwards along with a few others into a tree. The wolves realizing they were outnumbered in strength, took off into the woods running with their tails between their legs. Clary let a sigh of relief escape her lips, as she turned to look at Jace.

He'd had just saved her life, and she owed him a debt of eternal gratitude. She was alive and well thanks to him, and she bit her lip out of unhappiness. The look on his face was one of exhaustion, as he gathered a deep breath but not before his body collapsed into the snow. Clary immediately rushed to the unfortunate fallen prince's side, taking off her cloak she enveloped him with it. Lowering his arm over her shoulder, she placed him on Wayfarer's back and they headed back to the castle.

Jace had saved her life, and now it was her turn to save and help him.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Authoress Notes:** Hi guys, Happy New Year! I'm so terribly sorry about the month long wait for this chapter. Work was keeping me busy, and I had a mild case of the stomach bug earlier this week which wasn't fun at all XD But I'm much better now, and this chapter I hope you all will enjoy. Thank you all so much for all of the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows. They mean sooo much to me.

 **AlphaX14: Thank you so much :) I'm really happy you like it. Let's just say I've watched the movie one too many times lol.**

 **maramaids: Thank you so much ^_^ It's always my pleasure to update.**

 **Clicedeepsea: Thank you so much ;) Yes, we're very close. I promise.**

 **bestalex59: Thank you so much :) You're beautiful too. I love the gmone in your profile picture.**

 **completebooknerd101: Thank you so much :D Awww, aren't you sweet. I'm not sure to be completely honest with you. I promise I will, and it will be a lot more romantic, fluffy, and sappy. You know, I may have to take you up on that. OMG The Little Mermaid is my favorite fairy tale ever. I actually did a Yu-gi-oh version of it called By Night One Way, By Day Another. Thank you, I miss my cousin very much.**

 **cjj: Thank you so much :)**

 **5sosgreendayblink182: Thank you so much ^_^ I love your pen name it's awesome. Green day is amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments originally created by Cassandra Clare or Beauty and The Beast.**

"ALEC! ISABELLE! MANGUS! SIMON! SELENE! ANYONE HELP!"

The enormous wood massive door to the castle flew ajar, as Clary hurried inside with Jace's limp body over her shoulder, wet mushy snow dripping from her red hair and onto the plush carpet, producing a deep dark puddle in the fabric. Very carefully, she laid Jace on the polished, soft surface, before rushing towards the second floor landing of the staircase. Her voice echoed throughout the grand chamber. Where in the world was everyone she wondered. Behind her, the door slammed shut, as the various locks began to secure themselves tightly, as they moved in sync together.

It had taken her nearly almost an hour to get back to the castle, afraid and terrified inside that she was possibly and all ready too late to save Jace. Not barely bothering to wait, she quickly lifted Jace up onto his side, as she felt her arms begin to shake from his enormous weight from underneath her. The golden fur on his lower and upper arm, she noticed was stained with blood. It was still running red; as she carried him upon Wayfarer's back in the freezing cold.

His breath was shallow, and his heart was racing a million miles a minute. She felt that maybe even his pulse would be gone/non-existent if someone didn't do anything and fast. It wasn't long until the Lightwoods suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. A blood-curdling high-pitched scream had brought the siblings running. For they had overheard it very clearly from the bottom floor, and Alec, Izzy, Simon, Magnus and Selene were taking the stairs on their right, carefully moving one step at a time.

Alec's sky-blue eyes widened at the sight of his best friend and parabatai lying on the ground in Clary's arms and thus without hesitation, rushed down the stairs. Izzy's brown eyes were full of concern as well, for she didn't want to lose her adopted brother. Selene almost burst into tears, but held herself together. Simon followed behind, his brown eyes wide with worry. Alec being the first one to reach them, he hopped over towards Jace's right side. His blue eyes noticed several grave cuts and bites which needed to be tended too immediately.

Clary noticed they had rounded the corner, before spotting her instantly. Alec quickly turned to see his boyfriend, sisters and Simon had now caught up with him.

"What in the hell happened?" he asked, his form shuffled beside his best friend as his voice coming out slightly panicked.

Izzy rolled her eyes and snorted, "As you can see Alec, Jace is hurt."

"Of course, he was being foolish and egotistical like usual. He would have died back there if he hadn't gone after-"

Simon glared at him, "He went out into the forest to rescue Clary, and for that reason, he saved her life. Nonetheless, you would have done the same thing if it was Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Sel, or me."

"Yeah cut the poor guy some slack," Selene added.

"ENOUGH YOU GUYS!" Magnus's voice rose, echoing through the room like a loudspeaker, which caused them to abruptly stop bickering.

"I can consult my magic to see how bad the damage is."

The warlock knelt beside Jace, before placing a glitter covered hand over his body. He closed his eyes, before concentrating. A light blue glow began to form around him. Dark blue sparks forming from the metal tips on his hands. It wasn't long until they faded away.

"We've got to get him to the infirmary. I can sense they could be infected. And from what I can see now, he's lost a lot of blood."

Clary's green eyes narrowed, "Jace saved my life Alec, and you know it. You shouldn't be the one mad at him. If it comes down to it, you can blame me. It's all my fault. He shouldn't have taken on all those wolves at once. I shouldn't have run away."

Jace's large form began to stir, as his head slowly picked itself up slightly from her arms. His eyes began opening slowly, before they looked at Clary for just a mere moment. His golden eyes staring intensely into her greenish irises. "Clary, are you all right?" he asked, whispering very hoarsely. He sounded exhausted, and not to mention very weak, before his head slumped back down to his shoulders.

"I'm fine," she replied, gently cradling his face in her hands. He was now unconscious, as blood ran down the right side of his face, while his clothing was torn into pieces, her eyes noticed Alec somehow produced a gray pen. It started to glow on the lower part, before he knew it was working. Clary watched closely as Alec hastily drew a strange and very weird-looking symbol on the side of Jace's face. For a moment, it was translucent, before the lines began to darken. They swirled together to create a irazate rune.

"The rune should hold for now," Alec said.

Magnus with a snap of his candles, used some magic on Jace. He slowly rose up into the air, lighter than a bubble.

"Agreed, I'm going to require a few things to make a potion which will help him heal. Clary, Izzy, and Selene I need you three to go down to the kitchen. Heat up some hot water in a pot and bring with you some extra towels too. Alec and Simon, you run to the greenhouse and furnish me some witch hazel, abscess root, honeysuckle, and a mandrake root. Could you guys do that for me?"the warlock asked.

The girls each nodded in response, as so did Alec and Simon. "We'll get the water ready in no time," Izzy said.

"Simon and I will find the herbs," Alec added.

As Izzy, Clary, and Selene walked next down the corridor, the red-head took one last look at Jace before she went downstairs. Sel glared at her with rage in her blue eyes.

"How could you let that happen to him?" she said, angrily, as they walked down the long, winding corridor which led to the kitchen.

Clary sighed, shaking her head in response, "I know you guys. It shouldn't have happened at all. I went to the West Wing where I wasn't even supposed to be, and Jace found me there. He lashed out at me in anger. I got scared away. Wayfarer and I lost our way in the snow, and this pack of wolves appeared out of nowhere and ambushed us. There were far too many of them for us to handle."

"Jace should not have frightened you off like that. I'll be certain to have a word with him," Izzy said, as she bounced along the hallway.

"I'm sorry Clary. I didn't know. And yeah, he shouldn't have done that at all. He urgently needs a good talking to. One of us should've gone out to look for you instead of her," Selene added.

"It's all right Sel. But honestly, I felt so helpless out there, like I literally couldn't do anything to fight those creatures off. If I hadn't snuck into his private chambers and I might have prevented Jace from-"

"Even if that was the case Clary, Jace would have felt in his heart the need to defend you the entire time. And I'm sure you're extremely aware of it. He's only known you for a limited amount of time, but he's starting to care for you," Simon said.

Alec nodded, "He loves us dearly, but now he cares more about your safety and well-being now. If it was reversed and we were in your place his primary focus and intent would be to protect you, and not watching out for Izzy, Simon, Sel, Magnus or me."

Clary rolled her eyes, "You guys, I was eminently capable of defending myself. My father taught me-"

A stern look from each of them immediately silenced her.

"I'm sure you are. But to put it another way, the three of us, especially Alec have had more training and experience than you. And you both needed to be saved and rescued. These kinds of things happen all the time," Izzy said.

"As a group, we all need to help protect one another from harm. In addition, Jace would've done the same for us all, especially you. But for now, and furthermore, we need to focus on, which helping Jace to get better and to heal. Magnus is taking him to the infirmary," Alec replied.

"We'll catch up with you soon," Simon added before they headed off down the left hallway.

Finally reaching the kitchen, they went inside. Clary walked over towards the fireplace, grabbing two wooden logs. Grasping the polished wood carefully in her hands, she hurled them over the mantel. Selene found some matches and brought them over to her. Clary opened the pack, before striking one up against the flammable side. A small orange flame burned at the end of the small stick which she tossed into the logs. A large black kettle hung over the fire, on a long iron rod.

Pretty in an instant a crackling fire began to cackle in the hearth. Isabelle hopped up onto the counter, using her spout she opened one of the white wood doors of the cabinet. Inside was a very neat arrangement of various dishes including bowls, plates, and cups. Her brown eyes scanned the shelves looking for what she needed. At long last she found a large ceramic bowl. Selene and Max aided her to get it down onto the counter along with a metal bucket.

"All right, I'll get the water ready," Clary said, as she went over to the sink. Turning on the tap, she placed the metal bucket right into the sink. It slowly began to fill with water. Once it was full, she brought it back over to the kettle and deposited it inside, repeating this over at least seven times before it was finally at last full.

"I can grab the towels," Selene added. She hopped off the counter, which was next to the table. Using her handle, she opened the bottom cabinet and retrieved four clean tan towels. By stacking them neatly, she was able to avoid wrinkling them. When the water was finally heated, and Clary stirred it well, grabbed the cermanic bowl, towels, and they set off to the infirmary.

Alec and Simon were all ready there, of course. The clock was helping Magnus cut up the mandrake root by crushing it into little pieces while Simon added a small teaspoon of witch hazel to the mix. Jace was lying on one of the long cots by the window, his golden fur was messy and sticking up all over the place, drooping over his forehead. The infirmary was a large, open space, with tan painted and wooden walls. Beds made up with crisp white sheets and pillows were neatly placed across from one another.

"There you are my darlings, did you bring everything we needed?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, we did," Izzy said.

"I boiled the water; Selene got the towels, and Izzy found the herbs you requested," Clary added.

"Oh thank the Angel, I was beginning to wonder when you guys were ever going to bother showing up." Alec grumbled which earned him a glare from everyone besides Jace.

"All right, let's not waste any time children," Magnus said clapping his hands, "Let's not fight."

Clary set the supplies down on the beside table, as the warlock put the finishing touches on the potion. He filled a small glass with the green liquid and brought it over to Jace's bed. The red-head rolled up her shelves, as she poured some hot water into the large cermanic bowl from Izzy's spout. She was now back at the castle along with everyone else in the infirmary which just so happened to be right off the grand entrance by the main entryway right in front of a warm fire in which Magnus started.

Jace was now awake and conscious, his golden eyes glaring at the wound on his left arm and her, as she took one of the towels and dipped it into the hot water. He sat in an upright position, clutching his injured arm in his large paw. A large red gash had formed across it; mostly caused by the sharp talons of the wolves in the woods whom had left their dental impressions in his skin.

Squeezing the remaining excess water out of the rag, she made sure every last drop of water was gone from the fabric. "Here, I'm going to help clean that for you," she said. He continued to glare at her. Clary's multiple attempts to clean the cut were thwarted, as Jace ducked out-of-the-way. The glint in his eyes was a sure clear sign of his strong will and determination that she wasn't going to get her hands on it.

"Jace just hold still for one second!" she finally was able to clamp the cloth over the wound, but as she did so Jace let out a very loud roar of pain escape his lips. Alec, Magnus, Simon, Izzy, and Selene immediately shrank back towards the doorway.

"That really hurts!" he snapped at her, causing Clary to roll her eyes at him.

"Well, if you had just stayed still for a second, then it wouldn't hurt as much!" she shouted.

He snorted, "If you hadn't run away from the castle, then none of this would have occurred."

"If you hadn't frightened me then I wouldn't have run away!"

Jace quickly raised a finger to respond, as he searched his brain for a clever comeback. "Well Fairchild, you shouldn't have been sneaking around the West Wing," he smirked triumphantly.

"And you seriously need to learn how to control your temper, Herondale."

The enchanted objects all stiffened like hard boards, clearly waiting in anticipation of Jace continuing to scream and argue with her, but he just placed his cheek into his palm and stopped complaining. His siblings, Magnus, and Simon slowly began to inch out of their individual hiding places. They were all immensely surprised at how Jace's anger had suddenly disappeared and he was able to calm down.

"Now just hold still," the small red-head said, murmuring, as she placed her hand right underneath his arm. "This may sting a bit." The poor prince was still in pain but let a huge sigh escape his lips. He was much too tired to continue fighting with Clary. In all, he made no moves to stop her from doing what she needed to do. It literally seemed as if all the anger and tension had been drained away, leaving nothing but exhaustion to be angry with her anymore.

As she continued to patch up his wounds, they said nothing to each other. Clary took a moment to look at Jace's face. To the world, he was ugly, hideous, and deformed. And not to mention very angry and temperamental. But she knew there was no denying the kindness and mercy he'd shown her by rescuing and saving her life from those wolves.

"Jace, by the way..." she began, her voice was soft and quiet, "I wanted to thank you for what you did for me back there. Thank you kindly for saving my life."

He slowly turned to look at Clary; the look on his face was a mixture of surprise and happiness. His golden eyes stared into her gems of emerald-green. It was if as he could see right down to her very soul. Jace attempted to find any signs of uncertainty or whether she was terrified or frightened. But recognized none.

"You're welcome," he said in a much milder and gentler tone. And for the very first time, she bestowed him a true, genuine smile.

A heavy dark air hung over the small village of Alicante, while a cold, but quietly hushed breeze floated over the houses and establishments, and the crescent silver moon glowed brightly in the dark sapphire sky. The tavern was now dark and deserted, except for a lesser light coming from the very back of the kitchen. Everyone had gone home for the night back to the safety and a much well deserved slumber all tucked and safe in their little beds.

Sebastian's black eyes stared straight forward, into the bitter cold, cruel eyes of the man sitting in front of him, who just so happened to represent the last vital piece in his well, crafted and though out scheme. Valentine and Mark sat beside him, his form slightly trembling with fear, which the three men just merely ignored. The four of them were in the very backroom of the tavern. It's once bright, happy, and cherry atmosphere had vanished completely.

The sole source of light came from a small glowing rock. A small witch light which rested on the table they were seated around. Various trophies that Sebastian had collected and won were scattered across the room. Typically these reflected and displayed his triumphant and amazing skills, but now they appeared to look like terrifying demons or a monsters one with the Sight could merely see. Shadows danced across the walls, barely even able to be seen in the not bright enough lighting.

Plus the man sitting before them made Mark indeed want to run for the hills. His name was Axel Mortmain, and by his demeanor, he just as a result happened to be every bit as harsh and mean, as his reputation. Mortmain's face was long and angular, his misty eyes were always set in what appeared to be a mean, intimidating glare. His hair was gray, and he had sideburns.

But in all, he wasn't another feeble old man whatsoever. He was tall and broad-shouldered; clad in an expensive looking black and pale suit. Axel, of course, was very rich and wealthy. For he was the head doctor at Pandemonium, the local town asylum for lunatics and the mentally ill. Despite all of this, he wasn't blissfully content with the wealth he all ready was blessed with.

"Your very consciously aware Mr. Velrac that I normally don't leave the asylum at an hour late like this," he said in a low voice, which dripped with sarcasm and a slight bit of intimidation. "But your fire message did just so happen to say it would be extremely worth my while."

Sebastian grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown sack, before throwing it onto the table. Mortmain opened it reaching inside and pulled out a smooth golden coin. A grin formed on his face.

"You have my attention. I'm listening."

The platinum haired hunter leaned forward with his elbows resting on the table, grinning back. "My problem just so happens to be this: I've had my heart set on making a certain red-head my wife for a while. Clarissa Fairchild."

"Luke Garroway's daughter I assume?" Axel asked.

Valentine nodded, "Yes. You see my son has been in love with her for a long time. They're both old enough to be married, and you know us Morgenstern's, nothing isn't off-limits to us. We always get what we want. No matter how hard it may be difficult to get it."

"She needs a little...whats the words...Persuasion," Sebastian added.

"You should've witnessed it. She turned him down flat!" Mark said, laughing whole-heartedly, as he took a drink of his smoothie.

Sebastian glared at him before he outstretched a hand to strike him, but Mark ducked out of his way.

"Everyone in town is aware and know that Luke is a complete total lunatic. He just so happened to be in here earlier tonight, raving on and on about a hideous beast who's keeping her father his prisoner, and a dark, cursed castle."

Axel raised a bushy eyebrow at his words.

"Luke is purely harmless."

"My point is Axel; our dearest Clarissa would do anything to prevent her stupid father from being locked up," Valentine added.

"Yeah, even agree to marry him," Mark added, as he stroked his sore head.

Valentine was just about to whack him once again for his son, but the doctor interrupted his thoughts.

"So what you're saying is, what you want me to do is throw her father into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?"

Sebastian nodded, his black eyes gleamed with pure satisfaction, as he focused in on the glowing white witch light, the crystal reminded him of Clary's precious heart, shattering into a million pieces at the sight of her father locked up in a bleak, grim cell in a straight jacket. The scenario in his mind was ideal.

"That is just mean, despicable and wrong," Axel said, rubbing his hands over his eyes, before an evil shy grin formed on his face. "Put differently, I love it!"

Valentine laughed, "I knew you would my old friend. It's established then."

"In that case we've got a deal," Sebastian replied, before he, Valentine, and Sebastian all shook on it by opening up a box of cigars and some wine, toasting to their evil plan.

Meanwhile back at the Garroway house, Luke raced around his vacant, silent living room. Cleary he was in a hurry, as he stuffed various maps, a compass, extra supplies, a lantern, and some extra candles and matches into the deep pockets of his coat and a bag. Almost everyone in the tavern believed and thought he was crazy. But he wasn't at all.

The inventor had indeed seen the horrid, monstrous beast with his own two eyes. He'd stared into his hate-filled eyes, gotten grabbed by his sharp, vicious claws, and now the monster had his daughter, prisoner in his castle.

"If no one is going to aid me here, I'll just go out and look for her myself," he said, suddenly grabbing another coat and wrapping it over himself, including another layer. "I don't care how long the journey is, or what it takes, I'll find that damned, cursed castle and get Clary back myself!"

He quickly threw open the door, and stepped out into the bitter cold. Night had fallen, and snow was everywhere, but none of that mattered to Luke. He was a father, and nothing was changing the fact that he had to protect his little girl from harm. Gathering a deep breath, he walked down the road moving at very much faster and quicker pace, setting off into the unknown with a single lit lantern as his sole source of light.

As Luke's tall figure began fading into the woods, he failed to notice a large, rather luxurious looking carriage pull up to the front of the house. It was being pulled by two strong horses. A door flew open, before Sebastian stepped out along with Valentine while Mark followed suit carrying a lantern. They walked up the inventor's steps and politely knocked on the door. When no one answered, Sebastian allowed himself inside.

"Oh Clary, Luke are you here?" he called.

No one answered. In fact, the house was unexpectedly and eerily quiet. Random items were scattered across the front dining room table and the living room was a mess. To them, it seemed as if someone had been there merely for a moment and left in haste.

"I hate to say I told you so again boss, but look's like no one's home, and that plan of yours wasn't going to work after all We best be on our way," Mark said, before he started for the door.

"The idiot's right I'm afraid, we best be going," Valentine muttered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before grabbing Mark by the collar of his shirt, lifting the poor kid off the ground and carried him outside.

"Those two will ultimately return. In the meantime, Mark can keep watch he lives only a mile away," he said.

A cruel smile twisted his father's lips. "Absolutely, that's an excellent idea."

"But I can't stay here, I'll freeze to death!" Mark protested.

Valentine reached into his jacket pocket retrieving his stele. He drew a rune on each of Mark's arms and stuffed some wrapped bread, cheese, some matches, and a flask of water into the boy's hands.

"There, those will keep you warm, fed and hydrated for a few hours. We'll back to check on you in the morning."

"But-" Mark began, but it was too late, they'd all ready taken off in the carriage. Mark shrugged his shoulders, and ran back to his house on the other side of the field.

The sun shone radiantly the very next morning, gently resting on the pure white snow on the ground beside the castle. Jace was standing on the balcony of his room, his golden eyes firmly locked on Clary. For she was down in the courtyard right below him slowly leading Wayfarer back to the stables. To him, she looked absolutely radiant and gorgeous. She wore a pretty green long shelved dress, which billowed at the waist, and tied with a pretty light green ribbon.

Over the dress, she wore a dark green cloak which sheltered her from the cold. Her long red hair was down, cascading down her shoulders into ringlets of crimson fire, gently framing her heart-shaped face. He noticed that her green eyes lit up with laughter, as Church danced around in the snow. Her cheeks were a rosy shade, mostly from the brisk air, and she was smiling as she led her father's horse along the snowy path. Laughter escaped her lips as Church who was prancing along the fence accidentally lost his footing and fell into a snow bank.

The clumsy cat footstool emerged a split second later causing her to laugh even more. Magnus threw back his head in laughter, along with Alec. Jace's heart leaped at the sound of her laughter. He enjoyed it, for it sounded like a peal of bells. He shifted his feet out from underneath him, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. He'd made an effort to look more decent and nice by dressing in a light blue shirt over his golden fur, a black cape and simple black pants. His golden eyes glanced towards the tightly wrapped bandages around his arm. The one where she'd treated the night before. Something inside him changed last night, between the both of them, and he was now more than determined to break the spell.

"Never in my life have I felt this way about anyone? he said in a gentle voice, not shifting his eyes off Clary who smiled up at him. "You guys I want to do something nice for her. But what?"

Alec sighed, "Well, there's always the options of flowers, chocolates, expensive jewelry, romantic poetry, promises you don't intend to actually keep..." he said counting off on his hands.

Magnus levelled his eyes at his boyfriend, "Oh please that's a bunch of stupid, mundane nonsense. Flowers are nice and so are perfume and chocolate. But has to be something which will spark the young lady's interest." He tapped his chin in thought before an idea popped into his head."Wait a minute, I know."

Jace and Alec moved closer to hear his idea. As Magnus whispered it into their ears, a smile overcame Jace's face. "That's an excellent idea. She'll love it."

The warlock grinned, "Then let's not waste any time and get a move on with winning your lady's heart."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Authoress Notes:** Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I started a new job a couple weeks ago and everything has been so insane between working crazy hours, hanging out with my friends, planning a wedding and all that jazz. There is some major Clace fluff in this chapter, and I promise you will not be disappointed ;)

 **asyah09: Thank you so much :) Yes she can, actually. Yeah I wanted this version to be a little different, like a combination of the original and the disney version.**

 **Bluepancakes432: Thank you so much :D It's definitely on my top five list as well. I love your pename it's awesome.**

 **marmaids: Thank you so much ^_^**

 **Clicedeepsea: Thank you so much :) Don't worry Jace is going to win her heart. Sebastian, not a chance in hell XD**

 **vimto474: Thank you so much :D**

 **completebooknerd101: Thank you so much ^_^ Maybe once all the craziness is finally over. I'm kidding, yes I plan on doing another one. I promise. Don't know what though lol.**

 **Herondale-potter-jackson: Thank you so much :)**

 **littleworm: Thank you so much ^_^**

 **LOVERGIRL: Thank you so much ;)**

 **Wildflowersonfire: Thank you so much :D**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments originally created by Cassandra Clare or Beauty and The Beast. I do own my OC Selene.**

Putting the surprise plan into action turned out to be a lot more easier than they'd all expected. Jace honestly couldn't remember the last time he was so excited about something; and he hoped that Clary would indeed like it. Alec and Magnus each reassured him countless times that without a doubt she definitely was going to love the surprise. The air about the castle that day seemed entirely different. Sunlight poured in through the once before dark, unhappy and dreary windows, gently resting on the floor, as the pale, yellow light lit up the cold, empty hallways. For it was a beautiful day outside, and no one wanted to waste it, regardless of how cold it was.

A few hours later, Jace was leading Clary through a long hallway which was just one of out of many in the castle. The dirty floor had been freshly washed, for the sweet smell of fresh laundry filled the air. No major changes in re-modeling had taken place. But Jace rarely paid any attention to it. The poor prince was extremely nervous, literally that he couldn't even glance at the beautiful girl beside him. Inside he hoped that she liked his surprise gift. For he wanted nothing more than to see her happy, and would do anything to see her smile at him.

In front of them were two tall double tan and white doors. He halted, his large form quivering slightly but he regained his composure and turned to face her. "Clary," he began in a soft voice, while mentally cursing underneath his breath at the nervousness, as he stared at the gentle face of the girl in front of him. "There's something that I very much want to show you," he slowly opened the right door, revealing complete darkness, just for a mere moment. It creaked softly. Clary's eyes peered in through the tiny crack, but Jace shut it in a haste.

"But in order for me to do that, you have to close your eyes. Because it's a surprise," he said, waving his fingers into the air.

The red-head raised an eyebrow, looking at him funny. For a moment, he cracked a tentative smile, but refrained from bursting into laughter. She wasn't exactly sure what he was up too, but she decided to along with it anyway. The look to him made her look so cute. Clary stared at him for a just mere moment longer, before she slowly closed her emerald-green eyes.

Her plump pink lips fell into a pout, but then stretched into a warm smile. Jace quickly ran a hand over her eyes, to make sure she wasn't faking and he found out indeed that her eyes were tightly closed. He smiled, as he felt his teeth bite the upper part of his lip, before throwing open the doors. Grasping her small hands into his massive paws he guided her into the dark room.

A thought rose to his mind. She wasn't being as stubborn or difficult with him this time around like all the other girls. She didn't run away from him screaming or crying in fear, she was letting and listening to his instructions and allowing him to just be himself. And as a result of him being more patient with her, everything between them was different.

Of course she would obey him without question, but she was doing it willingly and he wasn't forcing her. She seemed to be more at ease and relaxed in his presence, and he was in her's. He took a deep breath, inhaling sharply through his nostrils. He just couldn't stop grinning, as his heart started to beat just a little faster. Inside he felt wonderful and happy.

"Jace, can I open them?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No not yet Clary. Wait here," he said, releasing her hands as she stood in the middle of the large room. A very small patch of light illuminated through the darkness. Jace quickly ran to a large window on the opposite side, quickly pulling back the dark blue curtains to let the sunlight fill the room. Clary felt the sun's warm gentle rays from behind her closed eyelids, which began to brighten as the darkness faded away, vanishing into thin air.

"Now can I open them?" she said, smiling.

"All right, now," Jace replied.

Her green eyes slowly fluttered open, as she let out a gasp. Clary was standing in the middle of a very large library. Jace could see the happiness radiating in her eyes, while she looked around, gazing above her in wonder. All around her there seemed to an endless amount of books perfectly stacked on the shelves next to each other. The floor was made of a pretty silver and gold smooth marble, with intricate designs carved into the surface. A wooden oak desk stood on the opposite side of the room, with a chair and a globe.

Statues of angels stood across from one another near the entrance. The library itself was two floors, two long spiral staircases led up to the second story. At the very center of the room was a grand fireplace along with a couch, and above it hung a gorgeous painting of the landscape of Idris. An easel along with a canvas and some paint supplies including a sketchbook, brushes, pencils and pens was set up near the fireplace.

"I don't believe this," Clary breathed, as she looked around in wonder. "I've never seen so many books in my whole life. And that easel with the art supplies, how wonderful!"

The prince's expression brightened even more, as he felt his face flush a twinge shade of red. "You like it?" he said softly.

"Jace's it's amazing," she replied.

"Then it's all yours," he said.

"Thank you so much!" Clary turned towards him, and hugged him tightly, before slipping her hands into his. The very moment their hands touched, Jace felt his heart leap nearly almost out of his chest at the happiness in her eyes and the bright smile she was giving him. His heart swelled with pride at what he'd done for her.

Meanwhile from afar, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Max, and Selene were watching from the doorway, which was slightly ajar. Magnus couldn't help but grin triumphantly as it stretched across his face. Izzy smiled as well, while Simon held her in his arms smiling too. Selene the happiness was clearly radiating in her eyes, as Alec cracked a smile too.

"Awwww they're sooo cute together," Izzy said.

"You mean like we are?" Simon asked, as she smiled, and gave him a kiss.

"Just look at Jace, I've never seen him smile like that before,"Selene replied.

Magnus grinned, "Ha, I knew my little idea would work."

"I have to admit Magnus, you truly out did yourself," Alec said.

"Yeah, this was an excellent idea," Sel added.

"Alexander, as much as I want to take pride in this moment, none of it would've been possible without any of you guys," Magnus said, putting his arms around his beloved boyfriend, Izzy, Simon, and Selene.

"That's what friend's are for Magnus," Simon winked.

"What? What's going on? What's working?" Max asked, for he'd been silent the entire time. He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what was happening in front of him. Jace and Clary were standing across from each other looking very much like they were enjoying each other's company than fighting or bickering.

"It's so wonderful, and encouraging," Magnus said, as they started to walk away to give the couple some privacy.

Max let out a huff, mostly of annoyance. He hated being ignored. His brown eyes narrowed before he glanced up at his older sister.

"Iz, what's going on? I didn't see anything! Won't you please tell me?" the little tea-cup asked.

Isabelle sighed happily, "Max, come along there are chores to be done," as she led him away from the library with Simon.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" he begged.

"Nope, sorry kiddo."

The following morning, Clary was hard at work, taking full advantage of her newly acquired space by painting. She wore a simple white cotton dress, and over it was a brown smock. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy bun. A tall easel stood in front of her, as she painted a picture. All night she'd tossed and turned dreaming of an image which refused to leave her mind. In it, she pictured a beautiful castle, sitting on a high cliff, overlooking the gorgeous dark blue crystal ocean. The sun's warm gentle rays shining through the light blue sky; casting shadows on the green grass.

Everything in the picture seemed to come together. Crumpled pieces of scrap paper were literally scattered across the room, each had a different sketch on it, drawn with pencil, including one of a man upon a horse. The prince sat proudly up top his elegant black and grey steed, a cape the color of crimson blood flowing behind him. His strong hands gripped the leather reins, as he rode across a barren desert, right into battle. She felt so lost in the moment, that Jace had done all of this for her, as she began to think that maybe there was something in him that perhaps she was just starting to see.

She quickly added the last finishing touch to the painting before setting her brush down, as a familiar voice spoke from behind her. "There you are." She turned around to see Jace standing just a few feet away from her, dressed in an elegant gray and black ensemble. His golden fur shone brightly in the sun, as some of it hung loosely about his face.

"Hi Jace," she said.

"Hi Clary, are you finding everything to your liking?" he asked.

She gave him a friendly smile, "Yes, it's all so wonderful. Thank you," as he smiled in return.

There was a certain twinkle in his eyes, something that she'd hadn't seen before. His golden eyes traveled towards the easel where her painting stood. She saw his eyes widen in interest, as he took in every detail of it. "Did you paint that?" he said, moving to get a closer look.

Clary nodded in response, "Yes, I just finished it a few minutes ago."

"It's amazing, you're very talented. You paint so beautifully," he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

She instantly felt her cheeks blush a brilliant shade of red at his words, as she took off her smock and placed it on the table. The poor girl was starting to wonder why she was suddenly felt so awkward and a little self-conscious around him.

"Thank you," she replied. There was an slight awkward silence between them before Jace finally spoke, "I want to show you something," he finally said holding out his arm to her.

They walked over towards a piano which she hadn't noticed that was near the fireplace and both sat down on the stool. The piano itself was a beautiful shade of onyx. It's keys were a smooth marble white. Jace noticed her staring before she finally spoke.

"You play?" she asked.

Jace nodded, "Yes, I started learning when I was a child. I always fascinated with music growing up, so my mother after I begged her countless times, sent for a piano instructor to teach me. Alec, Izzy, and Sel were so jealous that they begged our parents to let them learn something as well. Izzy learned to weave and sew, because she loves designing clothes, while my brother was trained in archery, and Selene decided to learn a different language."

Clary laughed, "My mother was an artist. She loved to paint and I wanted to learn how, so I kept bugging her to teach me and finally caved. Luke ran the local bookstore and spent most of his time creating new inventions to make our lives easier."

Jace smiled, "Our parents would've made great friends. I wanted to play something for you."

His long fingers began to move across the smooth ivory keys, as the once quiet room was filled with a beautiful melody. The composition itself was so enchanting, and lovely that it was hard to believe that it was just Jace playing and not an entire orchestra. It started off slow, but began to pick up the pace.

He glanced at Clary, as the music continued, "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it. Did you write the song?"

He nodded. "It's my sibling's favorite, especially Max's. I used to play it for him before he went to bed and we would go on our usual patrols at night looking for demon's."

"Jace, if you don't mind me asking, whatever happened to your parents?" Clary wondered.

The prince let out a sigh, "They died a long time ago. That's all I'm going to say."

Her green eyes widened in sadness, "I'm so sorry. There's something that I wanted to show you as well," she said, quickly getting up from the piano seat and going over towards one of the bookshelves on the first floor of the library. Clary spotted a dark blue book sitting on the shelf and removed it before walking back over to him.

"This was my all time favorite book growing up," she said gesturing towards the cover. "Grimm's Collection Of Fairy Tales" was etched across the cover in gold and silver letters.

Jace's golden eyes merely squinted at the cover, as he tried to make out what it said.

"It's been ages since I picked up a book and read it. I used to read a lot when I was growing but lately I just haven't had the time." he said.

"Have you literally read every single book in this library?" she asked.

Jace rolled his eyes and snorted, "Not in particular. I've studied different languages including Latin and French. Some of them are in Greek which I can't even understand."

"Would you like to read it? There are so many wonderful stories in here."

He shook his head, "No, no. You should read that book, after all, it's yours. I gave all of this to you. I insist."

"Don't be silly, I've read God knows how many times. You should read it," she said, slowly attempting to hand it to him. Jace hung his head in defeat.

"I cannot at the moment."

"You mean that you never learned how-"

"I did when I was a child, but it was so very long ago."

Clary suddenly felt a pange of sadness run through her very heart at his words. He just seemed so lonely and sad. She never intended to talk down or make fun of him at all, and knew she could turn the conversation around to a much more pleasant one.

"Well...I can definitely tell you that this just so happens to be the perfect book to read aloud to someone."

Jace's eyes immediately lit up like a candle at her words. "Will you read it to me Clary?"

She smiled, placing the palm of her hand against his golden cheek. "I would love too."

Later on, at lunchtime the two of them were sitting at the long table in the dining room together. Magnus of course, literally somehow managed to instantly conjure up before them a feast which included: freshly prepared turkey, ham, chicken, bacon, egg, and cheese, blt's, eggsalad sandwiches. Delicately frosted pastries, cupcakes, donuts, cookies, brownies, and chocolate. Plus burgers and hot dogs with all the fixings, a meat and vegetable spread, tomatoes, lettuce, onions, cucumbers, oranges, mango's, olives, cheese, and watermelon slices, soups, salads, and a creamy coconut cake at the very center of the fancy display.

Simon's eyes widened at the sight of the cake, as saliva literally began forming in his mouth. He stared like a drooling idiot, practically salivating. "That cake is all mine! No one's getting it!" he shouted, hopping up onto the table. Magnus's eyes narrowed into slits, "Oh hell no. Not in your life Seymour. Coconut just so happens to be my favorite!" he yelled back, as they each darted over right towards the pastry.

Jace was sitting at the head of the table, while Izzy was on the other side with Alec, Magnus and Selene. He literally shoved the calm chowder into his mouth without barely even tasting it, like a rabid animal. The mixture stuck to his face and fingers as if it was superglue. His face had taken on the appearance of being quite stuffed and looked like a bloated balloon. Clary took a sip of her tea not really even paying attention what was going on until she turned her gaze back to him. Hence her green eyes widened in complete disbelief.

He noticed that she was strongly attempting not to make a disgusted expression as a result of his behavior. Meanwhile, Izzy and Max each also exchanged an awkward glance with Clary. Selene grimaced, while Alec and Magnus just stared at him in shock. Swallowing hard, he stopped, glancing down as Max with an encouraging smile pushed a silver spoon towards him. Izzy smiled in approval at her brother's actions, proud of him. Jace picked up his napkin and wiped his face off before grasping the spoon in his hand.

Raising it towards his mouth, he made an attempt to eat with the untensil, but failed miserably. The soup instead fell off the spoon and onto his face yet again, as he tried to slurp it down. Max bit his lip, as he tried not to laugh, but instead a snicker escaped his lips. Izzy glared at him. Jace set the spoon down in defeat, but raised his head to see Clary holding her bowl in her hand smiling at him. A happy grin spread across his face. He could see that she was trying to make him feel comfortable and not embarassed. They slowly lifted their bowls off the table and toasted each other before eating the rest.

After lunch, Jace suggested that they take a tour of the grounds and ended up outside in the snow. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, and even though it was cold, Jace couldn't help himself at he continued to stare at Clary. The red dress she wore really brought out her fiery red hair and green eyes, plus the matching cloak with faux fur made the look complete all thanks to Izzy. Her long lashes had a bit of snow on them as she turned to glance at him for a mere moment, and he blushed and turned away, as she did as well.

A small flock of different colored birds were prancing around the courtyard; Jace heard a giggle come from behind him as he turned to see that she was now beside him. Clary threw a handful of yellow birdseed onto the ground, and the birds instantly came flying towards it. She gave Jace a handful, before he crounched down on the ground. But by accident shoved the food towards the birds, and they all flew away scared. Clary shook her head, and smiled, as she knelt down beside him.

Taking a tiny bit of the food into her hand and sprinkled it onto the snow. One of the birds, which was a gorgeous red color, pecked at the food on the ground and finally flew into the prince's hands. Jace let out a gasp before glancing back up at Clary, who smiled at him in return. She was looking at him in way that he'd never seen before. Her green eyes were full of happiness and joy. He began to wonder if there was truly something between them that wasn't there at all before? Maybe there was hope to break the spell over him.

He was so lost in though that he forgot that a bunch of birds had made him their resting perch. They covered his shoulders and arms. One of them got too close to his nose and he accidently sneezed, making them all fly off. All of a sudden, out of nowhere something very cold hit him in the face. Jace cracked one golden eye open, glancing in the direction from where it came from, before noticing Clary standing behind a tree grinning. It appeared she had overcome her fear of being uncomfortable around him, and now was playing with him. He quickly brushed it off.

Jace gave her a perfectly innocent smile, before scooping some of the snow into his paws. His hands formed it into one very large snowball and he raised it above his head to throw it at her, but was once again hit in the face by another small one causing it to drop on his head causing Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Selene, and Max to laugh. He burst into laughter, and it was the very first time he'd laughed in ages and it was all because of the beautiful girl in front of him.

Pretty soon a snowball fight ensued between them all. Alec and Magnus hid behind the stone wall and chucked snowballs at Jace and Clary who'd taken refuge behind the tree's, as they threw them back. Izzy and Simon claimed the stairs to the castle, while Selene and Max hid behind the fence post throwing them back as well. Jace and Clary used their cloaks to launch them back and forth. Alec found a shovel which he used as a weapon to fling them across the yard, Izzy used her whip, Magnus used his magic to make them appear in front of his target's head, Selene and Max used some sling shots.

The groups laughter echoed throughout the courtyard, as they all just kicked back and had some fun for the first time in ages. It was the perfect way to end an amazing day. A few hours later, as the sun began to set and they headed back inside to get warm. Clary turned to Jace as they headed up the stone staircase.

"Did you plan to have that snowball fight today?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head, "No not all. But to be honest it was a lot of fun."

She nodded, "It was. That was actually the first time I saw you laugh."

"I laughed because of you, Clary. You're starting to bring out things in me that I never thought I'd feel again."

Clary smiled, "I'm really happy to hear that, because you're doing the same to me as well," before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, and walking off towards her bedroom. She gave him a warm smile before heading upstairs to change for dinner. Jace's fingers gently touched the spot where she'd kissed him. The feeling of her lips against his cheek sent shivers down his spine, and made his inside's melt as well.

There was hope for him after all. He was determined now more than ever to break the echantress's spell once and for all.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Authoress Notes:** Hi guys, I'm very sorry about the long absence from me not updating. My job has been driving me bozonka's like usual, and some of the long days drained me to the point where I just didn't feel like writing somedays. Thank you all so much for all of the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows. Okay, so I decided to go a completely different direction from the story and movie. Yes, Sebastian is going to get his well earned just desserts and karma is gonna bite him in the ass.

 **Nika19: Thank you so much ^_^ Aww don't feel bad, I forget sometimes too XD OMG I saw in theaters a few weeks ago, and it was amazing :) What did you think of it?**

 **marmaids: Thank you so much :) As you wish my friend!**

 **vimoto474: Thank you so much :D I loved it as well, it was one of the best adaptions ever!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much :)**

 **Bluepancakes432: Thank you so much ;) Yes it's in this chapter, and I know it way too well too XD It's stuck in my head all the time.**

 **Percabethandactingstar: Thank you so much ^_^ Happiness from dieting? That's a new one I haven't heard before.**

 **Lovergirl: Thank you so much :D**

 **mayagguygmail** **: Thank you so much ^_^ Aww it made my day to hear you say that :)**

 **Guest: Thank you :)**

 **Clicedeepsea: Thank you so much :) I know they are, and it's going to get better.**

 **lolreviews: Thank you so much ;) Yeah it is just an adaption.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much :) I'm really happy you love it.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments originally created by Cassandra Clare or Beauty and The Beast.**

The days in the Herondale/Lightwood household started to pass by quite normally after that. As the sun rose each morning, awakening this world in a brand-new dawn, letting in an endless supply of warmth and happiness right into the earth, and set in the evening while the moon took over after that, brightening up even the darkest of nights. Autumn had quickly flew by, as the leaves began to change colors and fell to the ground. September slowly faded into October, before turning into November and early December. The coldness of another cold winter had yet unfortunately reached the castle's ground, turning everything in the snow's path into a wintry wonderland. Ice covered the once great lake near the fountain, sparkling in the sunlight.

But that mere subject/matter just so happened to be the very last thing on the Idris court's mind. A very different and unique air had suddenly come upon the palace. Prince Jace without a doubt very much changed his attitude and tune, mostly in a way that no one ever expected at all. He once was so arrogant and stubborn, but now as a result of Clary coming into his life he was much more calmed down and happy, along with a far out look in his golden eyes and blissful smile instead of snarling, baring his teeth, growling and being mean to everyone. He was more polite and patient, especially with his siblings and other servants. He would often admire his reflection in every glass mirror in the castle, neatly combing his hair and making sure his appearance was neat and more clean-cut.

Well, to be completely and utterly honest, it was a tad bit unnerving for the entire palace court to see their once rebellious and hot-headed prince spending his days in the training room in the morning's perfecting his skills with Alec and learning to fight and train again, while in the mid-afternoon practicing the piano and in the library studying and reading books about various subjects with Clary. They would spend hours talking about different topic's.

Alec and Magnus spent their days together, whether it was having a picnic in the courtyard, portaling to a deep part of the forest to get away from everyone just for some alone time, or their loft in the attic, where Magnus resided before the enchantress' curse. It was a large open, elegant and quaint place. The floor itself was made of a gorgeous sea blue concrete, with small trace's of black and purple etched into the polished surface. Plush black, red, and purple carpets covered the floors. In the very center of the room was a black leather couch, while two large windows opened up to a balcony and a gorgeous view of the countryside. He had a small potion's lab in the adjoining room and even a kitchen and living room.

The exact one thing that everyone began to notice that both Jace and Clary were doing was going into the room's of the castle where many branches had grown literally molding onto the windows and gathering the various flowers which grew on them. Which they would arrange them in different vases, tiny small spaces, knot holes, and every nook and cranny of the palace's hallways, rooms, and bedrooms. Pretty soon each room began to literally smell of roses and violets which all of a sudden had become Jace's favorites and Clary's were now sunflowers and marigolds.

Clary often woke up each morning, a smile on her face, humming to herself a love song that her father taught her. She missed him greatly, but the days were much brighter and happier. On some days' she would paint or draw, or read in the library where Jace had given her. She would often be lost in a daydream sometimes, as so would he. During his long, boring tutoring lessons from with his siblings with Hodge where they'd been forced into after he discovered they'd been skipping out, the book gave up trying to get them to pay attention.

Instead, he would find Jace lost in his daydreams and la-la land. He was deeply lost in the world of dreams, and often would go back to when he was human. He attempted to picture and imagine what he looked like back then, but those memories were long gone and faded away. They didn't return for some strange reason. He tried to picture first-hand what the future would look like if he was successful in breaking the spell. Maybe it be would bright and full of hope.

As the days passed, and the more time he spent with Clary, his feelings for her began to grow stronger and stronger. But in the meantime, he wasn't sure if she felt the same in return as he did towards her. But little did he know or was aware; her feelings towards him were beginning to blossom as well.

Izzy, Selene, Tessa, and Clary were becoming close as well. The girls had never had any real friends growing up. They started hanging out regularly, just being girls. They would talk non-stop about boys, the latest palace gossip fwhich Magnus often would join in on, while painting their nails, well Clary would paint her nails while Magnus would paint the tips of his holders, Izzy the ends of her handles, and Sel her feathers. Simon had taken a great liking to Clary, and the two of them became best friends. They bonded over their mutal love of games and music.

Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Max, and Selene plus the entire palace staff knew there was romance in the air between Jace and Clary. It was undoubtedly/plainly obvious, just the way they acted around each other were strong, clear signs. One morning a few weeks later, they all decided to put the plan into action. The sun was shining brightly through the castle's many window's, and the snow had all ready melted and spring was in the air. Outside the air was crisp and warm, and the smell of roses and apple blossoms filled the air.

"Okay people, gather around!" Alec called out into the large open hallway. He stood on top of Church, at the very bottom of the red carpeted staircase. In his hand, he held a small silver pointer, which was indicated to get everyone's attention. Jace and Clary were nowhere to be found, most likely in the courtyard strolling the castle grounds together, giving them all the perfect opportunity to get everything ready and set up for the surprise.

"We have precisely only twelve hours, thirty-six minutes, and fifteen seconds to create the most romantic, magical, and run of the drill spontaneous atmosphere known to the Angel Raziel or man," he continued.

A crowd of enchanted objects had gathered around, to hear his words. Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Selene, Max, and everyone else nodded in response and began talking among themselves. His siblings and boyfriend stood at the front of the crowd, next to a coat rack, chair, barrel, mop and bucket, a dust pan, a globe, shovel, dresser, vase, and even a bookcase. Alec laughed nervously at his words before realizing the entire room had gone completely silent.

Everyone stared at him with wide-eyed expressions, and their mouths hanging open at his statement. Izzy and Simon briefly exchanged looks of confusion, and the sound of crickets could be heard. Alec sighed, clearing his throat before he spoke again. "May I have to remind you all once again..."

A table upon which the enchanted rose sat came running forwards on all four legs to him. It stopped just a few feet away from the staircase. "That if the very last petal falls from this bloody rose and they don't fall in love, the curse will never be broken!" Alec said, as he whacked the pointer at the glass, and as a result nearly almost made it fall, earning a mixed reactions from every one of horror and shock.

It was then the table took off and Alec lost his balance for a moment and after regaining his composure, said, "Anyway, you all know your assignments and tasks that you must do. Half of you will go the West Wing, other half to the East Wing of the castle, and the rest of you come with me." He crossed his arms pointing in each direction, and immediately everyone took off.

Church meowed excitedly taking off, sending Alec flying through the air, he tumbled right down the staircase before landing flat on his face on the cold, hard floor. A large cloud of dust formed around the clock's small body as he picked himself up. It wasn't long until Alec noticed a few of his parts were scattered across the marble surface. He blinked for a few seconds and looked up to see Magnus holding out a glitter covered hand to him. The warlock helped him to his feet as Alec brushed himself off.

"Oh come on Alexander, why can't we just let nature take its natural course?" Magnus asked, placing his other arm around the love of his life's shoulder.

"And there's so obviously a spark between them," Izzy added, a huge smile forming across her face, she glanced at Simon who grinned in return.

"Undoubtedly, and you know what they say about a spark," Simon said.

"It burns and glows from within!" Selene giggled.

"You mean just like a fire?" Max wondered.

"You also know what they say, there isn't any harm in fanning the flames. Even if it's just a bit. Besides we have a much more important matter to attend too: Those two must fall in love and it has to be tonight. If ever expect to be human once again," Alec said, putting a gear which had fallen out of his body back in.

"Ah, human again. Think of how wonderful that would be," Izzy sighed dreamily, as the very words rolled off her tongue.

"Just think of what that means for us..." Magnus replied, as he gazed up into the distance dreamily, he wound up Alec's clock hands and made him chime. The sound echoed inside of his ears so loudly it nearly almost made him go deaf. He glared at Magnus angrily for a moment and finally cooled down.

"I'll be using my magic and good-looking yet again, with my handsome boyfriend at my side, planning and throwing the most lavish, amazing parties in the castle again! And let's not forget: also glittery and bright again," he said, pulling Alec closer. He rubbed off some dust on the clock's glass, making it shine brightly while gazing in the reflective glass and smiled.

"When I'm human once more, I'll be back to my happy, nerdy self, playing endless games and guitar. And also kissing my girl again," Simon said, grabbing Izzy and giving her a big smooch.

"I'll be happy again, writing once again, hopefully be in love again," Selene added.

"Be the life of the party, courting and have a pretty blue-eyed young man on each arm," Magnus said.

"Which would of course cause many husbands and wives alarm, so they better watch out!" Izzy winked, causing them all to laugh expect Alec.

"Darling, you know I only have eyes for you," the warlock whispered into his ear.

"As when I'm human again, very quiet and I'll hopefully unwind, relax and take a much-needed vacation. Get back in shape and start working out again. I can't help that I'm so tense," Alec said.

"I'll be able to wear make-up including eyeliner, shadow, and lipstick again, I won't be so fat and nearly breaking anymore. I'll go out shopping and buy lots of beautiful clothes," Izzy said.

"As for me, I'll hop down off the dusty shelf and rearrange my book collection, and start reading and playing again," Max said happily.

"All right people, let's get to work. This castle isn't going to get cleaned by itself!" Magnus yelled.

"I'll be with my one true love at last, and I won't be so huge. I'll finally have hair, work out to get my figure back. I cannot wait to be human once more," Tessa sighed, as she wrapped herself in one of the lavender curtains and stuck her head behind a potted plant and accidentally yanked the curtain rod causing it to fall to the ground.

Back in separate rooms of the castle, the rest of the objects had also gotten word of the plan and started cleaning up. Izzy and Alec were outside near the stables feeding and tending to Wayfarer, making sure he had a fresh supply of hay. Magnus brushed the horse's fur getting every strand/hair. Simon refilled the water trough for him.

Clary and Jace sat in the very heart of the east wing's which was the library he'd given her. It looked very much the same, expect for a few small changes they'd made to brighten up the place. Some fresh flowers from the greenhouse rested in a vase on the smooth, shiny table. They were both now relaxing on one of the elegant dark red and black couch. On the table was a mountain size pile of books. The palace staff had forbidden them from entering the main part of the castle, mostly because they were planning some sort of surprise.

The prince sat next to her, leaning his large arm's on the table with his head resting in the center. A smile was on his face, one of contentment and happiness. She strongly was attempting not to stare at him, the expression on his face she noticed was far better and nicer than the angry and bitter one he originally once harbored.

"And never more was there a story of such passion, romance, heartbreak of Anthony and Cleopatra," Clary said, as she finished reading the very last sentence in the book which she held in her hands. A contented sigh escaped her lips, where Jace responded to as well. It was the perfect story for a rainy afternoon, where it was formally raining and finally at last a somewhat better sunny day with the skies opening up.

"Clary would please you read it again?" Jace asked.

She smiled, and pushed the book towards him, "Why don't you read it to me this time instead?"

"I cannot."

Her green eyes widened in sadness, "You mean that you never learned how?"

Jace shook his head, "No, I did but I've forgotten because it's been so long since I last picked up a book," he admitted. She moved closer to him so that she too could see the pages better. Reaching a small hand towards him, she placed it on his lower arm and smiled sweetly. Jace felt his whole body entire body start to tense up, but he finally relaxed after she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I can help you, it's not a problem," she said, running her fingers over the pages. "Let's start here, at the beginning."

"Okay. I'll give it a shot." Jace took a deep breath, inhaling sharply through his nose. His golden eyes narrowed in concentration. "Long ago in Egypt," he began in a nervous voice. Clary's fingers squeezed his arm, in encouragement, and he smiled again. Finally relaxing at last. This even though she didn't speak it out loud, made her so happy. He wanted more than anything for her to trust him, just as she had come to trust him too.

Later on that night, the palace halls were alight/abuzz with gossip. The latest turn of events which had unfolded surprised almost everyone, at how close Jace and Clary were becoming. The mere fact that Jace was starting to let his guard down at their guest was exciting and made everyone feel hopeful that the seeds of love were truly blossoming.

Everything was blur for Jace from the moment he was escorted back to his chambers from Clary's side. Alec told Jace to play along with the plan. She laughed, going along with it, and they were whisked away to their own separate wings of the castle. For it was time for them to get ready. Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Selene fussed over their brother and friend nonstop.

They helped him get undressed wearing the blue shirt and pants, and persuaded him to get into a large tub of hot water and bubbles which covered the clear surface. His dirty clothes thrown into the laundry hamper and a new suit which was tailored and fitted was lying on the canopy bed in his room.

The heat of the water felt nice against his skin and fur, Jace was surprised at the temperature. For he'd hadn't felt water that warm for a long time. Alec with Magnus's help had the tub filled from the pipes underneath the castle, where a large fire burned in the coal room, sending heat through the pipes. Jace coughed,merely accidentally spitting out a mouthful of soapy water from the bath in which he was made into taking.

He snorted as a coat rack scrubbed him down, coating every inch of his fur with soap. His golden tan fur was nearly almost completely soaked, while his claws gleamed with tiny water droplets. The rack finished scrubbing his underarms, face, and chin before he dumped yet another bucket of water onto him, rinsing all the residue and shampoo from his fur, causing all of his fur to go totally flat. Some of the fur covered his eyes, as he lifted it up and pushed it away.

"Tonight is the night Jace," Alec said, jumping onto the footstool by the tub. His blue eyes gleamed with happiness.

"You guys, I'm honestly not entirely sure that I can do this," Jace admitted.

His parabatai rolled his eyes, "Dude, you don't have time to be a complete idiot and back out at the very last-minute."

Magnus nodded, "Sorry to say this, but Alec's right Herondale. You must be bold, romantic and daring!" He and Alec had been by Izzy and Selene who were helping Clary get ready, sent to oversee and monitor Jace's clean up and to instantly squash any fears or doubts was having.

"Bold and daring," Jace said, repeating the words that his brother and friends were saying, while tapping his fingers against his chin, deep in thought. He rose from the water, gripping the sides of the tub with his large hands and shook his fur out making water flying everywhere. His fur was sticking up all in kinds of different directions, making him look like a giant fuzzball.

As a result just a little of the water go onto Alec and Magnus. The coat rack handed him a dry towel which he wrapped around his just brushed it off, while Magnus used a small wash cloth to dry himself off as Jace walked over towards the mirror to get himself dried off and his hair styled. It still was sticking up in crazy spots.

"The orchestra will be playing lively, uplifting music," Alec began. "And you can leave the romantic candlelight to me, darling," Magnus added. They both bit their lips in trying to laugh, as the coat rack began drying Jace.

"And when the moment is just right, you tell her how you feel and confess your love," Alec added.

"Of course, yes," Jace said as he looked as himself in the mirror at his reflection. His golden eyes gleaming with determination. "I will tell Clary how I truly fe-...no...no... I cannot..."

"Oh and why not?" Magnus asked.

"She may not feel the same way," Jace sighed.

"Jace, she does care about you, and I don't know much as about romance but I'm sure she feels the same way about you," Max said.

"Listen mister, do you care for her?" Alec inquired.

The coat took out a brush and began brushing his fur. He held a pair of scissors in his hands; and began trimming the loose and knotted ends. "Yes, more than anything," Jace replied.

"Well there you go. You must tell her," Alec said, as the coat rack trimmed and did his work. "There's a nice hairstyle for you. You look so..." Magnus began.

"Delightfully stupid," Jace groaned. The coat had literally curled his fur, and added small blue and black bows.

"I was going to say ridiculous," Alec said.

"Not exactly the words I would use, but maybe perhaps a little bit off the top," the warlock said.

"And smooth out the edges," Alec added, as he hopped off the stool for just a quick moment and stepped back into the room.

"Jace, your lady awaits," he said, curtsying to him.

The hallway outside was quiet, and Jace stepped out into the entry way. He shifted his feet nervously, as he could feel his heart pounding from inside of his chest. He was wearing a sapphire blue suit with a white button up shirt underneath and black pants, which went nicely with his golden fur, in which Magnus had smoothed back into a nice ponytail finished off with a dark blue ribbon. Alec, Magnus and Max had assured him he looked very handsome.

In spite of everything that was happening at that moment, he felt as if his heart was about to burst from nervousness. At the same time, the door on the other side of the stairway opened, as Tessa's large figure stood in the doorway for a mere moment before Clary exited the room. He hesitated in the shadows for a moment, as Alec and Magnus encouraged him to go forward. The moment he laid eyes on Clary his jaw nearly hit the floor.

She walked down the staircase which was next to his, well she floated with the grace of an angel. She was wearing a gorgeous emerald-green off the shoulder dress, which flowed down to the floor. Her red hair was done up into a fancy up do, with some of her red curls that cascaded down her back, and was held in place with a dark green butterfly clip. Her green eyes glowed happily. She was even more beautiful than he'd ever dreamed of her being.

As they got closer towards each other, she gave him a happy smile which made his heart melt. He returned her smile, with one that stretched across his face. He never smiled like this for anyone in his life before. He bowed to her, as she did the same, and held out his arm to her, which she happily took. Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Selene, and Max watched with happiness at the sight before their eyes.

Everything that was happening before them almost seemed like a real life fairy tale playing before their very eyes. Not so long ago, Clary had been so scared and nervous around Jace, and he was scared too, as the feelings in their hearts for one another had become so real. And they wanted to know how the story would end.

After a delicious dinner, Clary took Jace by the arm and led him into the ballroom. Everything around them sparkled like diamonds, candles were lit all around them to give the illusion of a glittery night sky. He turned towards her, as she slipped her hand into his and put it around her waist. He gulped nervously, but the smile on her face assured him everything was going to be all right. He felt as stiff as a board, but as they began to dance everything just faded away.

The world seemed to stop and it was just the two of them, together in that moment. They both moved in sync together, as the stars spun around them in the night sky. She felt herself getting lost in Jace's golden eyes, and he could get lost in her's. Clary could feel deep down, that tonight was going to be very important. She wanted to tell him how she felt, and he wanted to tell her, but they were both very scared.

As they continued to move, Clary placed her head against his chest, closing her eyes and happily sighing in contentment, as she reached up and wrapped her arms more tightly over his shoulders. He looked up to see his siblings and friends encouraging him on. Alec and Magnus both gave him a thumbs up. Jace let a sigh of bliss escape his lips as he let his chin rest on her head. Magnus signaled for the candles to dim, giving the room a much more romantic atmosphere.

Clary smiled contentedly, as Jace led her outside into the deep blueish purple night. The night sky glittered with a thousand tiny stars, as they sat down on the bench from each other. Not really sure of what to do or say after everything which just had happened in the ballroom. He let go of Clary's hand, running his fingers through his hair. Clary noticed that he looked very nervous and distant.

"What's wrong Jace?" she asked, not understanding why he looked the way that he did. Normally he was very happy and joyful to see and be in her presence, but all day he'd been acting distant and it wasn't like him.

"Clary, I honestly don't know what it is about you that drives me crazy. The day that I met you was the real start of my life. I spent so many days and nights in this castle thinking that there was no one that I could ever be happy with. I had my family and friends to rely on to get me through the tough times, but no one really understood how I was truly feeling.

"Not a soul that I could talk too about my deepest darkest secrets and then you came along and changed that. These past few months have been the happiest of my life and I can't get you out of my head or mind. I can talk to you about anything and you understand. You've always told me to be myself and not hide anything from you. You saw the man behind the beast," he said.

She nodded, "Jace, I feel the same way. In the village where I'm from, I always felt out of place and never normal. Everyone looked at me like I was a freak or an oddball. No one except my father understood me at all. I was alone and afraid of opening up. The day you walked into my life was a day that I will never forget. You taught me how to appreciate life more and love unselfishly. You brought down those walls, and when I'm with you I can just be myself. I don't need to hide or be afraid around you. You taught me not to really care about what those people thought. Our relationship wasn't easy at all."

He smiled, "Are you happy here with me Clary?" The red head returned the smile, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes, as she looked up at the dark, ebony sky. "Yes, I'm the happiest I've ever been, it's just..." The same sky in which she'd glanced up at with her father.

"What is it?" he asked, with an echo of sadness and fear in his heart.

Clary bit her lip, she wasn't going to keep holding it back any longer. She had attempted to brush it off before, and not say anything but she realized that lying to him was out of the question. "It's just Jace, I worry about my father. I miss him so much. I wish I got to see him one last time. Even if it was just for a moment."

Jace was silent, as she hung her head in confusion but then a thought came to his mind. "There is a way for you to see him again." He pulled her to her feet and led her back into the castle and up to his room where the pedastal held the enchanted rose.

"This mirror will allow you to see anything you wish," he said, holding it up to her. She gasped, he was handing her a very powerful and valueable object, as she looked up into his golden eyes for permission and he nodded and handed it to her. Clary took a deep breath.

"I wish to see my father. Please." As soon as those exact words were spoken, the mirror glowed with a strange green energy; nearly causing her to drop it. The image of her flickered for a mere moment, before it changed to show her father. He was alone, in the deep, cold snow looking for her. The wind whipped against his face making it even more difficult for him to see. Finally, he collasped from exhaustion and the image faded.

"Dad! Oh no, he's alone and he could be sick. He may be dying," she panicked.

Jace turned to look at the shimmering rose. "Then you have to go rescue him."

"Wait what are you saying?" she said.

"I'm releasing you Clary, you're no longer my prisoner."

Her green eyes widened, "You mean I'm free?"

"Yes," he said sadly.

"Oh Jace, thank you," she said, touching his hand once last time. "Hold on Dad, I'm coming."

She turned around trying to return the mirror to him, but he stopped her. "Take it with you, so that you'll always a have to look back and think of me," he said caressing her hair one last time.

"Thank you so much for understanding how much he needs me," she said, placing her hand against his cheek and left.

Alec walked into the room as she walked away, "Well Jace, I knew tonight would be a grand success. We always knew you had it in you." Jace had his back turned from his best friend, as he looked out the window.

"I let her go Alec."

He smiled, "How wonderful. Wait what? How could you?"

"I had to Alec, because I love her."

"HE DID WHAT?" Magnus, Selene, Izzy, Simon, and Max said in unison. Alec hung his head in sadness at those words, for they stood out in the hallway near Jace's chamber.

"I'm afraid it's true."

"She's going away forever?" Max asked.

"He was so close," Simon added.

"Yes, and after all this time, he's finally learned to love another person," Izzy said.

"Yeah and it was beautiful," Selene replied.

"Of course, that one thing should have all ready broken the spell!" Magnus said.

"It's not enough Mags. She has to love him back in return," Izzy said softly.

"Now it's too late for us all," Alec said.

Max hopped over towards the door, and he saw Jace looking out the window at Clary riding away on Wayfarer. He began to let out loud howels of sadness at the sky. For the one love and light of hope in his life was now gone. Forever. There was no way for him to ever break the spell now. The echantress's words were true. He would never be free.

As she rode away, Clary took one last look back at the castle. It slowly began to fade from her view. Her green eyes prickled with tears, just the mere thought of leaving Jace and everyone else made her heart nearly almost break. But her father needed her help, and she couldn't let him down. Her mind focused in on the one thing that she'd been wanting to tell Jace for weeks now. The words had been on the very tip of her tounge, but she couldn't force them out.

 _'I love you Jace, and I promise to come back as soon as I know my father is all right.'_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Authoress Notes:**

 **Kate:** Hi guys, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there to post this. Things have been so crazy with my job and everything, and last week I was let go because of a messy/misunderstanding/bad situation. I gave my sister permission to beta this whole chapter and upload it for you all to read. I hope you all enjoy, and I'll be back soon ^_^ Love you all so much!

 **glitterangel1: Thank you so much ^_^**

 **LOVERGIRL: Thank you so much :)**

 **TheMortalBlade: Thank you so much ;) Ah yes, that old saying, it's true isn't it? XD**

 **vimto474: Thank you so much ^_^**

 **BadassBibliophile: Thank you so much ;) He dropped off the face off the earth for a while lol. But he's back and badder than ever. Have you seen him in Shadowhunters? *Drools***

 **Guest: Thank you so much ^_^ Me too ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments orignally created by Cassandra Clare or Beauty and The Beast or Cinderella in which I got some of the idea's from in this.**

"Daddy!"

Clary's voice echoed into the ebony, still night, as she rode into the familiar, dark forest. The wind whipped through her fiery red tresses; creating a halo of crimson waves which flowed gently down her back. But the only answer she received back, hence was the mere echo of her own voice. Lastly, the air was strangely still, and silent as glass, yet very frightful, and it filled her heart and soul with the utmost dread.

And as a result, the only sound that she could hear beside's her voice were Wayfarer's loud, excessive whining. "Daddy!" she called out once again, as her father's horse continued to spin around in circle's. She could feel his heart racing a million miles an hour, undoubtedly she could sense the fear and anxiety in him, as she placed her hand against his soft, silky neck.

"Wayfarer, it's all right. I'm right here, I need to you to do me a favor boy, can you try to pick up my father's scent?" she asked in a soft voice. He let out a snort, while his nostrils flared back. The horse's nose quickly dropped to the cold, wet dirt, sniffing the damp and musky air, in trying to pick up Luke's scent. Through his sense's all the poor horse could smell was the mix of the dead leaves which crunched underneath his hooves, and the faint scent of the rotting wood.

But the darkness was so thick and dark to see that it refused to release anything from their clutches. Almost immediately, an idea flashed inside of her mind. She remembered the mirror which Jace had given her right before she left the castle. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the image it had shown her of Luke stumbling out of the cave he'd been hiding in. It was impossible for her to tell where exactly he was, due to Brocelind Forest wide and huge, and mostly almost impossible to navigate. She then noticed a soft, golden glow emanating from her dress pocket.

Right as if the mirror had answered her prayers and cries, she quickly fished the mirror out of her pocket. The redhead wrapped Wayfarer's leather reins around her fingers securing them fast. "Please, where is my father?" she asked in a frantic tone. The silver mirror began to glow, illuminating a soft violet light. A compass shaped in the image of a rune that she'd never seen before formed in the glass, reflecting back. The very center appeared to be a red rose of some kind. It's petals were a beautiful dark red, as they glowed brightly.

Craved into it's surface were the directions: North, West, East, and South. It started to move, spinning around and around in circles before it suddenly stopped, and was still, pointing in a very random direction, which just so happened to be North West of her current location. "Come on Wayfarer, let's go!" she said, letting the reins loose. Her father's horse responded with a determined whine, full of confidence as they galloped through the forest, bursting through a thicket of dark tree's. Clary continued to call her father's name as loud as her voice could go. The mirror began glowing even brighter, pulsing with a very strong light, as if it was giving off a warning.

Wayfarer began to slow down on the muddy road before they arrived into a small, grassy clearing in the woods. The horse let out a loud shriek of horror, his left leg pointing in the direction in which the mirror glowed, before Clary glanced down and a scream escaped her lips. She struggled to keep Wayfarer's reins in place but her hands shook, as she tried to choke out a gasp. Lying there on ice-cold, hard ground was her father.

Without even bothering to think, Clary quickly dismounted her father's horse, and leapt down to the ground. The mirror she slipped it into her dress pocket, before running over towards him. Dropping to her knee's in the dirt, she quickly took a hold of Luke's still figure. Her fingers found the back of his neck, searching for a pulse, and when she felt his faint heartbeat, her heart filled with happiness. Luke had curled himself into a fetal position, his skin was cold to the touch and frosty white, while his lips were blue, as his arms and legs were bent into, in trying to make himself look as small as possible. He was dressed in a heavy cloak, and heavy clothes but was still shivering, despite the protection he had on.

"Daddy! Daddy! Please say something!" she cried, slowly rolling him over onto his back, scooping him into her arms. "Daddy it's me Clary, please open your eyes!" her voice was shaky as she spoke. Wayfarer must've sensed her distress and quickly trotted over, lowering his face to the ground and brushed his owner's cheek with the back of his nose. Luke shivered slightly at first, but soon he began to stir. Clary silently prayed to the Gods that it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her, before Luke let a hacking cough expel itself from his body.

Pretty soon his coughing began to subside and calm down as it became fainter and fainter. Luke began to dry heave, before he opened his eyes and breathed freely for the first time. Tears of happiness fell down Clary's cheeks, as she held her father, pulling him closer to her chest.

Helping her father to his feet, she carefully secured the cloak into place and Wayfarer lowered himself to his knee's, letting Clary carefully her father on the saddle, and quickly climbed on in back of him.

"Don't worry Daddy, I promise we'll be home soon," she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Luke's eyes closed before he rested his head on the lower part of her neck, a cough escaped his lips. "Come on Wayfarer, let's go home. You know the way, boy." Wayfarer agreed, before he rose to his feet off the ground as they took off into the night. The horse let his very instinct and sharp memory lead them back the Garroway home.

Blackened ashes, scorched wood, and the smell of death filled the air, as tiny small bit's of ashes swept across the floor. The double doors in which Sebastian had walked through opened into a large area, of dank and dark shadows. Mark and Kaelie both each let out a high pitch squeal of delight, as they both danced into the darkness, leaving the white-haired shadowhunter alone to follow them. They now stood in large and windowless glass and marble room.

No lights were on, but two large glass door in which Sebastian could see the castle's flat surface roof, and the stars twinkling in the night sky. A faint breeze blew across his skin, as he followed Kaelie. Her pink dress flowed out from behind her like an endless pink waterfall. But she moved like a graceful butterfly, flying elegantly, flitting from flower to flower. The garden which sat on the top of the tower was every bit as beautiful as he last remembered it. Various different plants grew all around, as there were elegant spiraling trees which went all the way up to the sky.

Flowers and plants bloomed underneath the dark midnight sky, and elegantly, neat clipped hedges shaped as animals and monsters. A cobblestone pathway cut through the grass which surrounded the doors and led to the garden which had exotic plants, few ponds, and some statues. Blood dripped from Sebastian's fingertips, the very edges had tiny wooden splinters embedded into his skin. They fell from his hands which were roughened up and scraped from punching the lights out of the tree. His nails now resembled jagged claws as he had reduced the tree's and plants around him to piles of ashes.

Black blood stained the marble floor, as it was splotched nearly all over. All the same while, Mark and Kaelie were seated on the two chairs in front of the mirrors, completely unfazed by their master's wrath. In center were two lavish looking thrones. Each a tall, wooden oak elegantly polished chair, each with a comfortable silk lining as red as blood. Beside them were two clear windows, overlooking the two separate realms. One was the world of the living, and the other was the demon realm.

"Damn." Sebastian's voice was dangerously low for a moment. He clenched his fists in anger, "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" he yelled, screaming and punching the first tree limb next to him, not even caring if it hit anyone. Kaelie sat on the left chair, with a nail file in on hand, she was busy sharpening the ends of her painted pink nails while Mark played with a tin of domino's and tin soldiers on the floor. They were keeping their distance and letting Sebastian have his temper tantrum. Of course, the faerie was still furious that he was hell-bent on marrying that skinny, redhead nobody. But being the lady she was, kept her anger in check.

"How could Clarissa do this to me?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, as he clawed his nails against the rotting, blotchy marble, causing it to break even more. "How the hell could that so-called beast Luke was talking about kidnap her? Without me knowing? H-Ho-How could she choose that monster over me?"

"Would you calm the hell down Sebastian? Jesus, you sound like a whining baby," Kaelie said. But her words did little to no effort to calm the shadowhunter's rage. Blinded by jealously and pain, all he could see were the images that his little spy at the castle had shown him. The mere images of Clarissa dancing with that repulsive, disgusting beast well...not a beast... but the monster of a brat of a former prince in which his mother had cursed. His Clary. The one that he was supposed to marry not Jace.

"Kaelie is right my dearest child, you must learn to control that temper of yours or we will never be able to get what we want," a voice said from behind them. A large burst of crimson flames suddenly filled the room with a blinding light, before it finally at last dissipated and dimmed. It slowly formed into the figure of a woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair. She had an oval-shaped face, hard and beautiful, with high cheekbones and full lips.

Her long blonde hair which cascaded down her shoulders, into ringlets, while half of it was pulled back from her face and into a stylish updo. Her eyes were a strikingly grayish blue color, and they glittered with a coldness that neither Kaelie or Mark had seen before. It was Lilith. She wore a long red halter dress, that fell to the floor.

The tile floor was defaced, a strange red sticky like substance, which had been used to draw a circle, with chalk covering a larger circle inside of it. Between the strange runes, symbols, and words craved inside of it was a pentagram. Wax dripped from a few candles surrounding the circle each lit and burning brightly.

Sebastian sat down on one of the empty chairs, his tall body slumped back against the soft, velvet lining, while his stark white hair flopped over his face, hiding his back eyes from view. With a wave of his hand, the mirror beside the once solid surface shimmered with a pale, red light, as the glass rippled and began to change.

The Garroway's estate which had once been so full of sunshine and life had become so desolate and vacant over the last few months that Sebastian could no longer and barely stand it anymore. Despite the chilly, freezing cold, and the sadness and heartbreak which racked throughout his body, he remained sitting on the front steps, his lips muttering silent, deadly curses underneath his breath, which floated across the wind. Sebastian cursed the world around him, for everything had been taken from him. The white-haired shadowhunter's mind was clouded and filled with darkness, as the large black void of madness continued to consume him.

Yet another fit of endless rage began to envelop from within his all ready black, darkened heart. It surged, coursing through his veins, as it spread like wildfire, causing him to lash out. His hands which were covered in bruises and bleeding, as he sprung up on his feet, moving quickly and in circles. The madness coursing through his veins caused him to attack, lashing out at the emptiness. His bare fist struck the stone wall beside him. Images of Clary rejecting him flashed before his eyes as he imagined the redhead running off into the sunset with another man.

Her carefree laughter echoed throughout his mind, as the image of her kissing and dancing with a shadowed figure played before him. He dropped to his knee's, the same laughter ringing in his ears, as the broken, mangled corpse of himself lay before them. He wanted nothing more than to rip the very throat of whoever she had fallen in love with and murder them.

Lilith slowly floated over towards him, her silver heels barely touched the floor. For she was as graceful as a deer sliding across the smoothest of dirt, grass, or water. She was fluid stillness in the marble itself. Her blonde hair shone in the moonlight, cascading down her back into waves of light gold silk.

"My child," she cooed, breathing happily. Sebastian glowed at her words, just like the silver-colored witchlight he held in his hand, while his clothes glowed in the silver moonlight, black onyx against the white. "Do not worry, for I will help you get your heart's desire." Her voice was soft, and comforting just like any mother's was to their children. "Clary will be yours. Forever. I promise you my son she will rule beside you in this world."

Sebastian smiled, "I know Mother, for you gave me life, and you raised me from when I was a child, breathing life into my veins, filling them with oxygen and nourishment. I was forsaken, cast away by my real Mother. For she never truly loved me you do."

"Yes she will my son," Valentine said, as he too emerged from the shadows. Valentine, his father looked exactly the same as he'd always had. A tall, muscular man dressed to the hilt, but this time he was adorned in Shadowhunter gear of black, gray and red colors. His thick, strong and board shoulders were almost constantly uneven with his sharp, handsome features. A silver sword was strapped across his back, along with a leather satchel. A leather gear belt he wore around his waist, with various weapons including a few knives, daggers, and a sharp razor skinning knife.

A large black raven with thick fur suddenly flew in, cawing loudly. It swooped down in through one of the open glass windows, before landing on Valentine's shoulder. His father reached up, stroking the birds thick glossy feathers, and nodded to him as if they were in a deep conversation.

As Sebastian watched, he arched a pale eyebrow quizzically before saying, "Is there any word from Alicante about her whereabouts?" he asked, before Hugo lifted himself off his master's shoulder and flew back into the air, brushing the top part of the large sword. "Nothing newsworthy or any leads of that which would interest us. You know your mother and I have our scouts all over the city and it's borders looking for your soon to be bride. With my plan, our rate of success is very high."

"Yes, I'm aware, and the trap we've set is perfect. My little dear Clarissa will not know what hit her."

Amatis finally at last finished hanging up the last of the laundry, for she'd been at hard work keeping up with the house all day in Luke's absence. Night had finally fallen, and she was more than ready to settle in for the night. But inside she was terribly worried, for her brother had left nearly almost two weeks ago to go in search of his daughter and her niece. He returned to the village rambling on and on about a hideous beast who had taken her captive and everyone in the deemed him and his story crazy.

The sound of a neigh suddenly broke the dark void, disrupting the eerie sadness and for a just a mere moment, Amatis's sanity returned to her. Staring into the darkness, all of the sadness and turmoil was lifted from her heart, as her eyes could make out a faint shape moving right towards her. It was very hard to see in the ebony blackness but as it drew closer, her vision became clearer. For a moment she thought she was dreaming as Wayfarer rode up to the house. The horse finally stopped in the dirt pathway, and she watched as Clary dismounted. The same, feisty, compassionate and artsy Clary carefully helped Luke down as well.

Luke was wrapped in a dark black expensive looking cloak, and Clary put his arms around her neck, letting his feet touch the ground, balancing himself out. His face was flush, red with fever, but he was going to be all right. His breathing was slighty heavy but very normal. Atamis watched as Clary carried her father closer, a small smile formed on her face. Luke smiled in his sleep, and Clary at her aunt. Her smile was a lot brighter than the last time she had seen her. It was as if the last four months were just a nightmare and she had finally woken up.

"Hey Atamis," Clary said, a pained guilty smile on her face.

Atamis immediately embraced her brother and niece, hugging them tightly, as she burst into tears.

Wayfarer stayed outside, chewing on a blade of grass, while they helped Luke back inside. Meanwhile Mark who had been standing guard there for a while, saw them go inside and quickly off saying, "They've returned. I've got to let Sebastian know."

Clary quickly tucked the soft, blankets around her father, and replaced the pack of ice wrapped in a cloth on his forehead, letting the cold water and ice mix lower and alienate the strong fever which coursed it's way through her father's body. Atamis immediately had sent for the doctor, whom had examined and prescribed some antibiotic's and some healing herbs for Luke to take. His breathing was now even and for the first time that night, he'd opened his eyes for just a mere moment and breathed freely for the first time.

The herbs were a little bitter to his taste, and for him to swallow but Clary had mixed them with a cup of his favorite orange and mango tea with a dash of honey. It was a great sigh of relief because the medicine removed Luke's high fever, making it go down. The doctor said he would've caught pneumonia or some other kind of illness if Clary hadn't found him. Dr. Penhallow said that Luke was going to need lots of rest and he would be better and heal in a few day's time in order break the sickness or whatever had affected and made him so week.

Clary smiled at her sleeping father as she watched him rest. Ruby one of the house cat's was nestled on the soft white pillow, curled up into a ball next to Luke's head. She was pure black with yellow eyes, and was purring loudly. Luke looked at peace and he seemed so relaxed as he slept. He was dressed in the black and grey pajama's that Jocelyn had given him as a birthday present before she passed away.

But at the moment she found it sweet and normal. It was as if she could just pretend that it was still just the five of them: Her, Jocelyn, Luke, Jonathan, and Atamis together once again as a family. She remembered the endless nights when she was still a child and they would all pile into the master bedroom suite, and build endless pillow forts, play hide and seek, stargaze out into the large window, listening to their parents and Atamis's stories, until they finally all at last fell asleep. But in their present situation: Luke was asleep, his whole body raked with fever, but it seemed to be going down. Atamis had passed out on the sofa; her soft snores echoed inside the quiet room.

She was there to keep an eye on Clary and Luke, but she soon fell asleep after their short-lived happy, emotional reunion. The very moment she saw them, she'd gotten to her feet and ran towards them, embracing them in the tightest hugs imaginable. Tears of happiness ran down her eye, while she cried her heart out.

In that moment she couldn't be more happier that they were alive and well, Clary was glad that they were asleep and getting some much well deserved rest. She had far too much to think about in that moment, she knew there would be an endless amount of questions that she would certainly be bombarded with once they both woke up. Especially from Atamis. A lot had happened to her on this night, she soon realized getting up from the chair by her father's bed side before she collapsed to the floor in the next room, bringing her knees' up to her chest, tightening her grip around her legs. Inside she felt sick with confusion and relief.

Clary was finally at last home. In her father's own house. The very one he'd built himself after he married Jocelyn, in which she'd and Jonathan had grown up in with her father, mother, and grandparents until she turned three and Jonathan was four and they were old enough to travel and go places. She now was in Jonathan's room, the same room they'd shared growing up, and after they returned from Bastian Hallow. Jocelyn declared one day that it was much too big for them to share and she and Luke immediately cleared out the room next door and made Clary her very own bedroom.

Downstairs over the main fireplace was a portrait of them all, along with a collection of photograph's that Jocelyn had taken over the years. She and Jonathan constantly complained while the picture was being painted by their mother of the uncomfortable, too fancy itchy clothes she had forced them to wear and making them stand still for three hours. They complained and cried, "I need memories," she quipped, until Luke finally at last scolded them and promised the two a toy and some sweets if they would just cooperate. The room next door was their parent's room, which still remained untouched and intact. Luke really didn't have the heart to change anything.

He wanted to keep the memory of Jocelyn alive, and it still felt as if she was there with them, like she never truly left the house. As her father said time and again: their mother was the very heart and soul of their house. The next room was Jocelyn's own studio, where all of her paintings and supplies were stored, along with a few unfinished canvas'. Downstairs was Jonathan's collection of games and other trinkets in his collection including a very precious chessboard set. Clary remembered constantly begging her mother while she was painting to teach her, and Jonathan would beg Luke to teach him how to play and learn a few games.

Of course Jocelyn caved and so did Luke, and it was at the small age of three that Clary learned how to paint and Jonathan learned how to play chess, a few card games, and a various other board games. Her mother started her with the basic's learning colors and how to use a paintbrush. It wasn't long until Clary was literally painting and drawing all day, and she started to surpass her mother. Jonathan's skill in games was improving and they all were surprised when he beat Luke at chess, at the very small age of four.

No one could even believe that he did that. And when Clary entered an art competition when she was five, and won first place, her parents, brother, and Atamis couldn't be more proud. In a box which was underneath her bed, it contained a few drawings, and some small trinkets in which Luke had bought her over the years. Each of them had a special story behind them which he would ask her to tell all over again.

This was the life she always knew and the same life she loved, and adored to pieces. And now, she was finally back into it. Clary knew she could fall asleep in her bed, and wake up the next morning, resuming her normal routine. She would start her early morning chores, and then go into town with Atamis to buy what they needed, and Luke would be running the bookstore and then in his workshop for the rest of the day. The whole entire town would gossip and talk about them behind their back's, as the two women passed by and make bets on when Sebastian would ask Clary to marry him yet again.

Afterward, they would come back home to start dinner, and Luke would of course beg to help them, but the girls would tell him no, and pushed him out of the kitchen. He would begin pouting and sulking, and his sister and daughter would tease him all in good fun. They would sit around the table at dinner, laughing, eating, and making plans for the future. Luke would do a count of the money they'd made in the sales from the bookstore, saved and how much more was needed, and they would all agree on leaving the town forever, putting the bad memories behind them once and for all.

Now looking back, she realized that those days were so simple and carefree, and she soon realized just how selfish and vain she truly was on the inside. Always complaining about how unsatisfying her life was. Her eyes were still wet with tears, and all of it just made her feel even worse. And that was exactly what bothered her. She was so happy and overjoyed to see her Father and Aunt alive and well, but inside her heart was clouded with a void and emptiness which would always be present.

Her thoughts slowly began to drift back to the mysterious castle, in the woods which was surrounded by the tall tree's, gorgeous mountains and majestic hills. The same castle in which her father had stumbled upon by fate, and it's kind and enchanted staff, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Selene, Max, and Marcus whom had become her best friends. But mostly she thought of the mysterious beast who dwelled and lurked within it's walls. Jace Herondale. The man whom according to the villagers was just merely a legend in a fairy tale to them all, and turned out to be the only man she'd ever come to truly love.

She missed him greatly. She missed the way that his golden eyes would light up when she was around him, how he would brush her hair away from his face with one of his fingers. He'd changed so much from the very first time she had met him. Before he was a cold hearted, arrogant, temperamental jerk who refused to open up to anyone, his heart encased by ice. Now he was kind and gentle, and he had opened up to her. His walls started to come down, and so did her's. She missed them all so much, and she finally admitted this to herself.

She missed the Lightwood siblings and the castle's staff who adored her and had treated her like gold. But most of all, she missed her Jace, who had changed so much over the last few months they'd been and spent together. He was nothing more than a lonely, misunderstood man, shunned from society and betrayed by the very world he was born into. It was only his forever prisoner and loneliness which caused him to lose hope. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and left that cold, miserable room.

Jonathan was no longer a part of their lives anymore. He'd disappeared one day after going into town to buy some supplies with their mother. When she couldn't find him, the town immediately organized a search party to try to find him. Everyone searched all night and into the early hour's of the morning, and all they found was Jonathan's blue cloak on the dirt with blood stain's on it. Jocelyn was inconsolable as she endlessly sobbed in Luke's arm's.

As the week's passed by, she became the former shadow of herself. The happiness and will to live slowly drained itself from her body and soul; withering away into nothing. Clary, Atamis, and Luke sat by her beside for days, she would eat and drink, but refused to leave her bed. All she would do each day stared out the window in nothingness. Finally, on a late June summer's night, Jocelyn came down with a fever and was sick all night. Just as the morning's sun started to rise over the dark horizon, her green eyes suddenly became alert and focused.

"Luke, Clary," her mother's voice said softly, as a whisper on the summer wind. Clary immediately went to her mother's side, with Luke going to join this wife, each grasping one of her pale hands into their own. "Please Mother, please get well," she begged whatever God was listening to help Jocelyn. "My darling child, you know I love you more than anything. You, Jonathan, and Luke are my greatest blessing's and I could not be more proud of you. There's a little secret that I want to share with you."

"This secret will see you through many and all of life's trial's and tribulations: Have courage and hope when and wherever there is darkness, because without hope, the light will never truly shine, and be kind to all those around you, my daughter. You and your father have more courage and kindness inside you than anyone that I know. And course there's magic."

"Magic?" Clary asked.

Jocelyn nodded, "Yes, there is magic in this world, if you know where to look. Take this," she said, pulling the silver heart-shaped locket from her around her neck, and placing it in Clary's palm.

The cold metal felt strange against her fingertips, "Think of me when you wear it, and I promise I'll always be with you. Now, I must go, please forgive me Luke, Clary." Jocelyn's green eyes were filled with so much love and happiness, "Of course I forgive you Mother, I love you," Clary said, the tears streamed down her face.

"You need not ask my forgiveness Jocelyn, you all ready have it. I love you," Luke replied, before they all embraced, holding each other tightly. Jocelyn felt her heart immediately fill almost every happy emotion imaginable, as they all hugged tightly. A few minutes later, her body went slack, as her eyes closed, her heart beating to its last ever beat, and she died. The color drained from her face; but she looked peaceful.

Bringing herself back to the present from that memory, Clary's pale fingers clutched the pendant, studying it carefully. The locket was heart-shaped, with a lily design on the front. Her free hand fisted itself into her hair, while the other clutched the pendant which her mother gave her tightly. Jace's story in which he'd told her himself suddenly came rushing back to her. She could feel the sadness and pain behind it. Her mother's necklace suddenly felt heavy in the palm of her hand, as if weighed a ton of bricks or dirt.

Memories of her simple, pleasant and easy-going life flashed through her mind, clashing with the days and memories of her days in the castle, which were happy and full of pure bliss. Laughter and smiles echoed inside of her heart and ears. From the time she was trapped inside of that tower in which her father had been imprisoned for eternity as Jace's prisoner and when she offered to take his place.

Yet if one of heaven's angels or God himself managed to appear and told her in that moment in the next few months she was going to find freedom, acceptance, forever friends who would stand by her side and be there always, and most of all: Love, she would have laughed so hard, and punched that exact person whom was telling her le said nonsense right in the face, and swear on her very life and existence that would never happen. But now, that seemed far from a laughing joke.

"Ugh, how did all of this suddenly happen to me?" she said quietly, wondering aloud, resting her head upon the upper part of her arms. "By the angel, how did my life suddenly start to fall apart? It seems as if I'm caught between these two worlds. Mom, I wish you were still here to help me," she whispered, burying her face into her skirt.

All of her life she never believed in fairy tales, magic, destiny or any of that stuff. Inside, it felt as if her heart was literally breaking, first the feeling like it was being stretched, as if she was at a crossroads between everything. Being pulled as if in a tug of war between the real world where she'd left and the new life she'd come to know. One side was a simple string, and the other was a rubber band, once enough force was used it spilt into two different directions.

Last night had been so perfect, it seemed as if both of her worlds were coming together; joining to become one. The only thing she would've needed was for her father and aunt to come live with her at the castle and everything would've been perfect. It was like a dream. A wonderful, good dream come true, at long last. The happily ever after that everyone deserved. Now it was broken, like shattered glass.

All Clary could think of in that second was the heartbreak in Jace's eyes just before she'd left the castle forever. Those beautiful, golden eyes which pleaded and begged for her to stay. Even without speaking, she knew what she had to do. She had to go back and tell him exactly how she felt. She had fallen completely and madly in love with him. Yes she loved him, and those words had been on the tip of her tonuge for weeks.

Getting up off the floor, she left the room, and quickly walked out into the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks for a moment. The ring Jace had given her wasn't on her finger. She had been wearing it earlier, but it was missing. Dread and horror filled her, before she turned on her heel and ran back into the hallway. If memory served her correctly, it had been on her finger when she and Atamis helped Luke into the house, before putting him to bed.

She spotted the satchel on the oak table near the guest room, and immediately began looking through it. Luke's discarded, ripped and smelly clothes were near the stairwell, and she picked them up, searching but nothing came up. In a sheer panic, she bolted downstairs checking the parlor, kitchen, and anywhere else she'd missed. Nothing. Clary quickly pulled out her witch light from her dress pocket, her search still in vain and dashed outside.

There wasn't any sign of it on the porch or the backyard, as she retraced her steps. Her green eyes scanned the cold, dark ground, knowing it would blend in immediately because it was dark, dropping to her knee's in the dirt and looked underneath the steps, running her fingers through the dirt. She tried not to panic, but then realization hit her. She remembered exactly where it was. In the pocket of the red cloak that Isabelle had given her before she left.

Her father had been wrapped up, bundled into it,and she knew that she dropped it in the living room on the couch when she'd helped him down from Wayfarer into the house. She rushed back inside to the family room, praying that Atamis hadn't thrown it into the laundry, suspecting it was dirty. Her father's clothes brought downstairs into the washroom and into the basket to be washed. At she hoped the cloak was still there.

"Looking for this?" a voice asked from behind her. The kindness and gentleness in that voice made her feel immediately better, but caused her to freeze like a rabbit in the doorway. She turned around to see Atamis standing near the fireplace, her left hand on her hip and upon the other was the dark red cloak drapped over her arm. Her father's sister stood elegantly, and proud, with a smile upon her face.

"Oh thank you Atamis, I was looking for that," Clary said, as she slowly walked towards her aunt, who gave it back to her without a fuss. She quickly pulled out the ring, clutching it to her chest as if it was a precious heirloom.

"You're welcome. I'm just curious where did you get that coat Clary? It's quite nice, and I don't think I've seen any of your clothes which are as nice as that. It must've cost a fortune, and design isn't anything I've seen in town and what about that ring?" Atamis asked.

Clary sighed, as she clutched Jace's ring silently in her hand, while cursing her own stupidity and carelessness. She forgot how closely Atamis paid attention to things and how smart and perceptive she was. With nearly everything that happened, she figured her father's sister would notice that she came home dressed like a princess and in perfect health.

She lowered her eyes to the floor, and didn't say anything.

"Clary what happened at that castle?" her aunt asked. "How in the world did you escape that horrible monster's clutches?"

"Jace isn't a monster!" she snapped, the words escaped her lips faster than she expected them too, and instantly regretted it when her aunt took a step back. "I'm sorry Atamis, but I can't now. Can we discuss it when Daddy wakes up? It's just really hard for me now," she said, trying to hide the fact that she was indeed lovesick.

"Clary," Atamis began, her voice hard with determination and with concern. "I promise I'll tell you both everything once I know Dad will be all right."

Her aunt nodded, despite the constant urge to keep pestering her about and agreed to let the matter go for now.

Atamis proved very well on her word to her niece when the two of them found themselves taking care of Luke for the night helping and nursing him back to health. The doctor's instructions were easy and simple to follow, he'd confirmed that his illness wasn't at all life threatening, and his ailment wouldn't cause any harm or damage as Clary feared. His fever was the result of being in the cold for so long, during his stay in Brocelind Forest and it would take him a few more days to recover than normal. The doctor's words were proven when his fever broke just two hours after he left.

They took turns staying by his side, watching him for a few hours which Clary didn't mind. Despite her endless curiosity and wanting answers, Atamis also kept her word and didn't question her niece about the long six month stay at the castle and the time she was gone for. But course, she made it very clear and obvious that soon as her brother was awake and well that she wanted answers about almost nearly everything that happened in the last six months in which her niece had been gone. Of course she was endlessly curious and wanted to know it all.

She would met her niece's nervous glances, plus her strange behavior with look's of concern and her happy, encouraging smile, at times they exchanged somewhat demanding "need to know" glares, but Clary remained silent. She wasn't sure where to begin or even how to explain what happened over the last few months or to herself as a person.

As she continued to stay by her father's side, not moving, she felt as if she was in dream, unable to move or wake. She began to wonder if her stay at the mysterious, enchanted castle had been a dream as well, but the ring on her finger proved otherwise, or that her Jace, the beautiful golden Angel was indeed the man of her dreams' and not some figment of her imagination that her lonely, misunderstood heart conjured up to deal with that pain.

Jace really, truly loved her. She knew that, and she was certain of it. But the one question was that did she love him in return? The answer to that question itself was obvious. Yes, she loved him, and she knew that their feelings were much deeper than that. Did she truly and would love him for all eternity? Yes, without a doubt. She loved him enough to tell him how she felt, but wasn't able to express those feelings out loud. She loved him enough to try to break the curse that was holding him captive, and she would do it against any odd's or challenges in the way, and enough to stay and stay with him forever.

Everyone in the castle had become so dear to her, and she wanted to return and tell him how she felt. But the main question on her mind was would her father and Atamis ever forgive the Prince? Jace had technically held her father hostage in his tower, locking him away for trespassing on the Lightwood's estate. But she remembered Jace apologized for that, and even told her that he regretted that very poor choice of a decision, and after she had little doubt and enough faith that he would ask them for their forgiveness and apologize to them in person, and she knew they wouldn't accept him at all.

Luke tossed and turned in the bed, his body unable to itself in a comfortable place. His eyelids began to flutter, as she felt the blankets begin to shift. Atamis suddenly woke up and was alert as she and Clary watched Luke. His lean, muscular body shifted underneath the soft sheets, before his expression scrunched for a mere moment, and his eyes slowly opened, as he sat up in the bed, and yawned and shifted into a sitting position.

"He's awake!" Clary said.

"Clary? Atamis?" he asked, in a hopeful tone. His eyes blinked a few times, for he had to pinch himself so that he didn't think he was dreaming. When he opened his eyes once again, she was still there along with Amatis. For he thought for a mere moment that his mind was playing tricks that she was really there, sitting in front of him, a smile across her face.

"Is it really you my beloved daughter?" The hope in his eyes was burning brighter than ever, while his smile was full of joy and happiness. She nodded smiling, "Yes it's me. You're not dreaming."

"Thank God, thank the Angel, Clary, my sweet darling Clary," Luke's eyes filled with tears before he reached for her and Atamis. "Oh Daddy," she replied, the tears gathering in her green eyes, and at last he wasn't able take it anymore and hugged her tightly. They both returned the embrace, hugging him tightly almost to the point where he couldn't breathe. He wanted to go and tell them this, but honestly he couldn't really find the words to tell her that.

"Clary, Atamis, I missed you both oh so much," he said, clear tears leaking from the corner's of his eyes and her's as well.

"I missed you too, Dad," she replied, as they released each other from their embrace.

"My dear brother, I missed you as well. I honestly thought I'd never see you or Clary again," Atamis added.

"My daughter, I don't understand. How in the world did you manage to escape from that awful, dreaded place? The last I saw of you was that hideous monster locking you in that horrible tower," Luke said.

Those very words coming from the two of them made Clary flinch at the sound of them when he called Jace a monster. She quickly opened her mouth to answer, but Atamis's stern voice cut her off before she could even speak. "That's an excellent question Luke. Yes, Clary how in fact were you able to escape from that horrid, awful place?"

Her Father and Aunt's voice tones only added to their seriousness; and their questions were fair and rather inquiring. But Clary was well prepared and used to deal with them. She rolled her eyes and snorted while helping her father back into the bed, by lying him down against the soft white pillow, crossing her legs together.

"All right first, he's not a monster at all. He's a beast, or well a beast as you two seem him. Second, his name isn't at all Beast or Monster. It's Jace Herondale." Atamis's eyes grew wide at her words, she seemed surprised at the tone in her voice when Clary came to the Beast's defense. She seemed rather protective and defensive of him. Luke's sister grimaced and she wasn't sure if the two of them were angry at her for scolding them or whether it was another reason.

Atamis let out a very loud sigh before running her fingers through her hair and saying, "Clary, I'm really sorry to say this but calling that creature by his name and wasting your time on him isn't nor ever will change who he really is inside or out."

"I really hate to agree with my sister, but she's right my daughter. After what he did to you, that thing doesn't even deserve to be acknowledged or even thought of," Luke said.

"Well, I suppose based on your individual statements which you've both made, No it doesn't." Her father and Atamis had used the terms 'him' and 'It' or 'Monster.' To her they were being courteous and respectful, and at least it was a start. "He's still a person who is very much capable of showing his emotions, feelings, and thoughts just like us. I didn't escape; Jace let me go, he released me of his own free will."

Luke's eyes widened at her words, "He let you go? After everything he did you, Clary? Listen to yourself! He locked both of us in tower for heaven's sake! And he forced you to exchange my freedom for your's. He treated you so badly, and yet you don't seem to realize the damage he's caused to our family."

"Not to mention he took away your very freedom, rights, only home and family you've ever known, and he made you his prisoner for all these months, keeping you isolated and alone from the rest of the world," Amatis said.

Clary sighed, "Did you both seriously not hear what I just explained to you? I was never a prisoner in that palace. Father, Atamis, even during the times which Jace and I hated and despised each other. He gave me my very own living quarters in the castle. The staff his family and friends were so kind to me and treated me like a real person, and I loved and enjoyed their company so much."

"A few of them and I became very close over the last few months, and those bonds slowly turned into real, true, friendships. Jace let me explore and get to know the castle as my home, and I became familiar with the grounds and land surrounding it. He saved my life one night after we got into a fight and from a pack of rabid wolves. He let me leave on my own free will."

"I still don't understand, if he released you now, then why couldn't you leave sooner?" Atamis asked.

"Because I gave him my word that I would stay, and I wanted to repay my father's debt in his eyes for what he'd done. You know I would never go back on my word. I kept it to save you Dad. I couldn't let any harm befall you or Atamis. At first, I was completely, utterly miserable in that dark, lonely castle. Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Simon, Max, and Selene all became very close friends of mine.

"They were always so wonderful, and happy, and we always found different activities to do each and everyday. Izzy, Magnus, and Selene always had a total field day playing dress up and making me look like a fashion doll. Jace found it funny once I managed to wound and deflate his ego, and I finally got through that thick skull of his, he's actually great to be with and is wonderful company."

"Are we still talking about the same hideous nasty bastard whom locked us both up in that tower?" Luke said, he couldn't speak without clenching his teeth in frustration.

"Dad, it was my choice to stay. And believe me I gave him a piece of my mind for how he treated you, and that was the main reason we fought for the first weeks," she said, strongly fighting the urge to suddenly burst out laughing at her father's words. To her at least he was being cordial and nice about it this time.

"He did in fact apologize to me for what happened, and he sincerely hopes that you'll be able to forgive him someday if I would bring you to the palace. He completely understands and accepts that you both still hold a grudge against him.

"Well in fact you did call him a monster Luke, and he, Valentine and Sebastian called you a disgusting, vermin, and flea infested mutt. Remember?" Atamis asked.

Luke felt his whole body flinch mostly out of anger, those words echoed inside of his mind as he recalled the day that his former parabatai betrayed his trust and backstabbed him. Whether to Atamis it was her bringing up the old bad memories which formed scars, she wasn't exactly sure and didn't know per say. Amatis knew it was an combination of both.

When the Fairchild's had first visited and traveled to Alicante, they believed it would be a nice, peaceful place to settle down permanently and start their news lives as a family. But soon Clary's and Jonathan's strange look's became the talk of the village for weeks and so did Jonathan's. His platinum blonde hair, green eyes, and carefree and easy-going nature made him a target for the local bullies. They would tease him endlessly and relentlessly for being too skinny and lanky.

At first he would just brush it off, and ignore them. But after Jocelyn died, they began to tease him for no longer having a mother like they did. Rumors began to swirl that Jonathan wasn't actually Luke's biological son, but he was the real son of Valentine Morgenstern, her first husband, who supposedly "died" in a fire after murdering Michael Wayland and his young son. Valentine had a very dark obsession with experimenting with angel and demon blood that even Jocelyn was aware of. He secretly slipped small doses of Angel Blood into her food and drink, which caused her to have nightmares.

His once normal happy nature slowly began to change, and he became much more temperamental and angry. Jonathan soon began to lash out in anger and rage, which caused him to go after any who made fun of him or any of his family members. He was able to keep the bullies at bay for a while, but one day when they were at school, a couple of the older boys during their outside recess were bored and wanted to have some fun. They saw Clary sitting underneath the large oak tree and decided to make her their target.

She was playing with a rag doll, and sketching when one of the boys snatched the pad from her hands, and began taunting her. They called her "The Rag Girl, With The Rag Doll," chanting it as she struggled and asked them to please give her back her things. Jonathan saw what was going on and rushed over to protect his sister, tackling one of the boys to the ground and began beating the crap out of him. He kept punching the person until they had a complete black and blue eye, and a few other marks on his face.

The teasing, name calling, and insults finally at last stopped that day, after one of the headmaster's managed to pull Jonathan off the boy who scurried away, holding his bloodied face and cheek promising never to lay a finger on his sister again. The cold stares, snickers and harassment they'd endured had taken it's toll on Jonathan and he began hanging out at the local pub instead of going to school. Alicante had never been a friendly place for them at all.

After he wasn't able to say anything more or think of a good comeback to say to his sister or Clary, Luke pushed the cover's aside as Clary scooted closer to him. Atamis just rolled her eyes and Clary sighed. "So he was nice to you? And he didn't hurt or cause any harm to you did he?"

His daughter shook her head, "No he didn't hurt me, and yes he was nice to me. After he saved my life Dad, he started to change. For the better. He's become such a better person, he's more gentle and kind than I've ever seen him. Of course there were those times when we would argue but that's normal, and we've gotten to know each a lot more. Jace isn't a bad person, I thought and believed he was, but he's just lonely and misunderstood. He pushed everyone away, mostly to keep those walls he's always had up. But I was able to bring them down."

Atamis smiled, "It sounds like you've gotten to know him a lot more than we thought."

"You seem to know quite a lot about him, Clary. That is what concern's me. If you liked living there so much then why did you leave?" he asked.

"Because I missed you both so much, and I couldn't bear another day to be without you. I was so happy, but I wanted both of you to be there with me as well, and Jace and I were talking before I left about you both coming to live with us. But the mirror showed me that you were in trouble so I left with Wayfarer to find you Dad. I promised Jace I would return, but not until I knew you both were all right. His siblings and everyone else there are so wonderful, and they've really made my days and life so much brighter. Especially Jace."Clary said.

"I honestly don't know about this mysterious beast or an enchanted castle, or magic, but it does seem like he genuinely cares about you and you feel the same towards him. I think I'd be happy to meet everyone and give it a chance, after all this city is full of nothing but awful people who do nothing but gossip and talk," Atamis replied with a smile. In all her years of living, she had never seen her niece smile like that. It made her happy and she loved her and she would be happy and content as well. It seemed like the start of a brand new life and an adventure for them all.

Luke on the other hand didn't seem as happy or as enthusiastic as Atamis was. He'd stayed silent throughout their whole conversation, as he was lost in thought over the matter. The more he listened to her story, the more uneasy and shocked he became towards the situation. It seemed as if his daughter had fallen in love with the beast. Of course he saw the smile on her face and how she blushed and had a sort of glow about her.

"Clary, you claim to have gotten to know this man or creature, or whatever else you want to call him, but how you know he's just not using you for his own good?"he asked. "Does he make you call him Master or by his real name?"

"I call him by his name Daddy, because we're friends and I care about him," she said.

"Do you love him Clary?" he asked. Atamis turned towards her as Luke stood over them, his gray eyes filled with anger. Clary was surprised that he would ask her such a direct question.

"Yes I love him!" she said. A few months ago she wouldn't have been able to answer that question at all. But now she knew for sure she loved Jace and he loved her.

"How do you know it's real? Or he's just using you as a pawn of his own game?"

"THAT'S A LIE!" a trio of voices screeched from behind them, causing the three of them to jump at the loudness. His daughter opened her mouth to say something, but all a sudden the satchel she'd been carrying opened and out popped Max. The mirror fell upon the table, revealing Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Selene as he hopped up onto the bedpost before jumping right onto the soft sheets.

"Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Selene, Max!" Clary gasped.

"Of course my brother loves Clary. He's been a lot happier and even healthier that we've seen him. He actually smiles, laughs, and even eats more than he used too!" Alec said.

"Do you even know what's it like to be cursed for almost twenty something years without love, friendship, or hope and be lost in your own personal hell of despair? My brother isn't using Clary!" Selene shrieked.

"He loves Clary so much that he let her go to prove it. Sacrificing his chance for the curse to be broken you dumb mundane!" Magnus hissed.

"It broke my brother's heart to let Clary go, but he did it for the sake of freeing her, and he didn't want to see her unhappy, and he also knew how much you and Atamis needed her," Izzy yelled.

"He loves her and she loves him, how dare you insult my friend and his family!" Simon added.

Luke's heart fell, "I'm so sorry I had no idea. Please forgive me."

"Apology accepted. Clary, why did you leave? Didn't you like any of us?" Max asked.

She smiled, "Of course I do, Max. You guys have become like a second family to me. I just needed to come and see my Father and Aunt again, to make sure they were all right. In fact, I'm leaving now to go back and to tell Jace how I feel. I'm just not sure if he feels the same way towards me. I truly love him."

"Girl, are you kidding? He worships the ground you walk on. He's crazy about you, biscuit," Magnus said.

"Like it's not totally obvious. Clary, ever since you came into his life, he's been so different. Before the curse, Jace was the biggest womanizer in the world, and he was constantly chasing after and hooking up with so many girls. Remember you guys?" Izzy asked.

"Oh yes, I do. He had a girl for everyday of the week. He was always courting girls here and the quite the ladies man," Alec added.

"But when he met you, things really started to change for the better. He's not as promiscuous anymore. He really cares about you," Selene said.

Luke gave his daughter a warm smile taking her into his arms, "I only want what's best for you Clary. You remind me so much of your mother, and I know you're not foolish enough to give your very heart to someone who isn't worthy of it. I could never part with you my dear daughter, but if Jace makes you happy then go to him. I'll do my best to get used to him. I just need to make sure he truly deserves you. I love you my dearest child."

Clary's green eyes shown with tears, "I love you too Daddy."

A sudden knock on the door caused them all to immediately freeze. Max quickly hid behind Luke and Atamis, while Clary got up grabbing her green cloak, and went to answer it. In the doorway stood a man in a dark black and grey suit, which blocked her path. His face was harsh and cold, and his eyes glittered with a coldness that she'd never seen or felt before. He had folded his hands together, but kept his composure and mood calm and business like.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Ah, Clary, I'm so happy to see that you've and your father returned safe. I'm here to run a little errand for a friend of mine. You and your family caused quite the ruckus in this village. I've come for your father."

"My father? What in the hell are you doing at our house?" Clary replied.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Axel Mortmain, of the Idris Asylum For The Insane," he gestured a pale hand towards a black steel wagon with two black horses attached to it and the most of the town outside with torches in their hands. "Not to worry my dearest we'll take good care of him."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Authoress Notes:** Hi guys, I finally got this done. I will admit this chapter was a motherfucker to write. It might've taken almost a week, but it was worth it. I had a lot of fun writing this, and the right words took almost forever to come to mind. I'm very proud of the scene's where Clary stands up for herself, and tells Sebastian fuck off. (I actually wrote this a few weeks ago, but I wanted to make sure it was all polished and properly edited first.)

Dedication: A huge thank you to Caity, my beta for editing this chapter, and giving me the best feedback possible. You girl, are seriously the best, I love you!

 **Wildflowersonfire: Thank you ^_^ You're welcome.**

 **Guest: Thank you :) I'm glad you're happy, don't worry the best is yet to come ;)**

 **Guest: Thank you :D I hate them too. They will, just wait and see ^_^**

 **megan1056: Thank you :) I'm happy you love it.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments originally created by Cassandra Clare or Beauty and The Beast. I do own my OC's Selene and Marcus though.**

To just merely say shocked would've been just a complete understatement to describe Clary's emotions and feelings. Even anger and rage were not even the right combination or nearly almost enough to see the fire and pain inside of the redhead's eyes and heart. As soon as those words escaped Mortmain's lips, Clary almost felt her heart stop beating, and yet the result was mere silence plus as deadly as a loud, deafening, agonizing scream full of pain filing the night air. Her pale fingers gripped the dark oak wood of the front door so tightly that she could feel the splinters forming into the creases of her skin, and her knuckles almost turned white, as the blood began to rush through her veins.

She gritted her teeth together, clenching them tightly causing them to ground into a look of pure, hot anger, making her body up at Mortmain, she finally opened her mouth to speak, as her lips pulled back from her teeth, which caused a snarl to rip from her throat. "Get out," she said, her normally, calm and pleasant voice was now so dangerously low. The fire from the candle which burned brightly on the small table beside the door its flame's glistened upon her red curls; enchanting the rich color, making the small girl look twice as and even more dangerous than before.

"I beg your pardon Miss Fray?" Mortmain finally spoke, as he arched a thick grey eyebrow in confusion, looking at her quizzically. He was here just doing his job as Valentine and Sebastian had requested, and of course he didn't have to take orders from a feisty red-headed girl who was the daughter of a raving, insane lunatic that the townspeople had proven multiple times, over and over again. Luke clearly had lost his mind, was sick, and he desperately needed help.

"You heard me, Mortmain," she repeated those same words, in a louder tone so that the old fool clearly could her. "I clearly told you to GET OUT!" Clary screamed at the very top of her lungs, that it echoed throughout the night. It radiated with such force that it made some of the villagers cover their ears. Her voice would've brought the strongest shadowhunters right to their knees. For she was trying to be reasonable, and to have them leave before the real trouble started.

"Get the hell off my father's property. Never come back and leave us in peace!"she said.

Using her left arm, she shoved the older man, by elbowing him the chest, finally managing to move him aside, as she stepped halfway onto the stone porch. Gathering her skirt, she moved to go back inside, but Valentine's strong hand grasped her arm, the rat ensnaring her like a hunter catching it's very prey into a cage pulling her back. She struggled, trying to get free of his grasp.

"I'm afraid you clearly misunderstood my instructions and intentions our dear girl," a smile graced the man's handsome feature's, but instead of being friendly, it was cold and twisted, his voice filled with greed and was crooked as well."It's my job as the head of the Institute in Alicante to see that all of our citizens are well cared for, healthy, and their mental states of mind are as well. And to make sure all of the parents are able to properly care and provide for their children in a good and healthy environment."

"Now, we found after doing an evaluation on your father earlier today, I've come to the profuse conclusion that's he's completely mad, plus he's far from able to care for your properly. I'm afraid all the mental stress he's been put/gone through from losing his wife, your mysterious disappearance, and keeping the bookstore running has become too much for him. And you are to be removed from this house, and placed into Mr. Velrac's care. Do we understand each other?"

Clary's green eyes widened out of anger, then narrowed in complete utter rage, before she was able to get free from the white-haired man. His eyes gleamed with a hidden aura of evil that only one could see if they truly looked deep down into his twisted, demented mind and soul.

"My father for your information is not crazy at all you ill-mannered worthless sack of guts," she exploded out of anger.

"Clary what's going on?" Luke asked, stepping out of the house along with Atamis whom wasn't far behind him. Her father's eyes widened with utter disbelief before narrowing at the unexpected visitor who was on their doorstep, and he clearly understood his daughter's anger and rage. Valentine Morgenstern and Axel Mortmain, the co-owners of the local psychiatric/asylum were on their very steps. Mortmain who was nicknamed the Magister, for his use of dark, demonic magic. Behind him and Valentine were half the townspeople carrying lighted torches and lanterns for light because the sun had all ready set.

What surprised him was many of them were dressed to the hilt, in their finest clothes as if they were going to church or a party. At the head of the crowd stood Sebastian Velrac, in a nice-looking expensive white suit. His white hair was slicked back, as he wore a fancy looking red tie, and black shoes. A deep red rose was attached to his tux jacket.

Kaelie, Seelie, and Sonja stood beside the woman and Sebastian, each of them wearing a gorgeous dress. Kaelie was a vision in a pink ball gown, her blonde hair done up into two fancy pigtails, finished off with pink and white flowers, Seelie looked beautiful in a gold chiffon gown, and Sonja was pretty in blue.

"Valentine," Luke greeted his former friend and paratabai after so many years, "What in God's name is going on around here?" he asked, pushing his daughter and sister out of his way, as they tried to get a better look.

"Clary, Amatis go back inside."

"I'm afraid your daughter Clarissa is no longer in your custody, Luke Graymark," Valentine said. "Your mental state has completely rendered you blind and unable to see how sick and delusional you are. She's been ill as well, I've been told."

"Clary and my brother are not crazy. I can assure you of that Mr. Morgenstern," Amatis replied.

"He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, so clearly," Mark said, waving his lit torch a little higher in the air. Another one of Valentine's guard's stepped forward. "Screaming mostly, about how you'd been kidnapped by some beast," the man said.

A woman nodded, "I heard him as well. He burst into the tavern a few days ago during the storm, and was distraught and confused, Axel. He didn't seem to be himself at all."

"I saw the whole thing as well. Mr. Graymark kept going and on about Clary being held captive by an imaginary beast in a castle which has enchanted, magical objects of which he claimed could talk," Kaelie said.

"Yeah and how she was forced to take his place for trespassing on his grounds," Seelie added.

"He was so ugly and hideous!" Sonja said.

Pure horror and guilt pierced Clary's heart. For she knew her father wasn't lying, and she was aware that he had missed her greatly. Of course Luke would do the unthinkable he would go back and rescue his daughter, but he needed help and went to Valentine and Sebastian for aid, asking his former friend, begging him for his help. In that moment, she wanted to take a rope, tie it around her neck and die by strangling herself.

'I would've done the same thing. I love my Father, and I would never abandon him.' And yet, it seemed the love the family shared for each other had come back to become their undoing. Everyone in the crowd were still talking and whispering among themselves. She heard their very words and whispers claiming that Luke had gone around the whole entire town ranting to everyone about the beast. How he left Clary and Amatis alone for long periods of time disappearing on numerous occasions.

And even the librarian Abraham and his wife Colette, feared for their safety and well being. Clary narrowed her eyes when she noticed that Will, Aline, or Helen weren't in the crowd. They were most likely confined to their homes on Sebastian's orders, or most likely weren't aware of what was going on. She started to open her mouth in trying to protest against their false accusations, but her father beat her to the punch by speaking first.

"Valentine, Mr. Mortmain and everyone else who is here and present, I can assure you all that I am perfectly sane and healthy as a horse. My mind is in perfect condition. So you don't have to worry. I'm happy she's finally back home where she belongs and is safe. And as for my health I'm fine. It was just a fever and cold that I caught from being in the forest for so long, and I needed some rest," Luke said to put his arm around his daughter and smiled.

"Regardless of what you say Mr. Graymark all of us here in Alicante have come to the precise conclusion that the mere task of raising and caring for your seventeen-year-old daughter has become too much of a burden for you and your family. So it's been decided that Miss Fairchild will become a ward of the state. She will stay with Valentine and Sebastian Morgenstern until she has reached the age of eighteen. Now my dear say your goodbyes to your family and please hand your daughter over or we will have to remove her by force," Axel replied.

"NO!" Clary screamed, "There's not a chance in hell I'm going with either of them. My place is here with my family!" Luke and Amatis wrapped their arms around her. Atamis could feel her niece shaking and trembling with fear. For it was the same fear and uncertainty when her mother passed away, and just thinking about it made her nearly come to tears.

"You monsters are clearly out of your minds. My daughter has all ready lost her mother and brother, and gone through enough. Are you seriously that heartless and cold-hearted to tear her away from the only family she's ever known? We're all she has left," Luke yelled, causing a few people to change their minds.

"Of course Lucian, but sometimes even our own families don't know what's best for us. Yes, you and Amatis may beClary's family, her own flesh and blood, but you're both just as unfit to raise her to become the proper lady she needs to be. And what of your late wife and your son who went missing? Your business is barely thriving and you're not making enough to get by to properly support her," Axel added.

"What do you expect to get from selling her art and your books? And what of your ailment? You may have treated it? But have you truly cured yourself of your insanity? I'm sure the induced stress and desperation you've endured won't treat itself alone. Eventually, you will need professional help and that's something we can provide," Valentine said.

"And I'm not completely certain of your mental state either Clary. You could end up injuring someone especially yourself."

"Shut the hell up, shut the hell up! Shut the hell up!" she yelled, covering her ears. "Someone please make him stop!"

"That's enough Valentine. You and your cronies need to leave this instant. I will not hear another word of this!" Luke said, holding his daughter close. "You people have caused enough trouble, leave right now."

"I'm afraid that's impossible unless you surrender Miss Fairchild to us, or we'll have to take her from you by force."

"I'll tell you what, over my dead body!" Luke and Atamis said simultaneously.

"Father, Mr. Mortmain, Luke, and Atamis, might I make a suggestion?" Sebastian asked, as he stepped forward, his dark eyes filled with concern. He carefully walked up the stairs towards them, making sure the ends of his shoes wouldn't get dirty. The crowd followed closed behind him, seeming to move with the young, handsome and confident shadowhunter. It was at that time Will, Helen, and Aline suddenly appeared.

Valentine smiled as his son approached, for he knew precisely what Sebastian was going to do. As they looked steadfastly at each other, they both nodded as if in mutual agreement. Sebastian stood at ease by his dear father's side, his loyalty unquestioned. For they were equal and was Mortmain. They were prepared for the next phase of their plan. And it would be foil-proof.

"Valentine, I genuinely can't believe that you all of all people would sink this low," Luke snarled.

"I can reasonably assure you, Mr. Morgenstern, Mr. Mortmain, and Mr. Velrac, that whatever you're all planning, it will never work," Amatis said, stepping forward to protect her niece and her brother from any kind of harm.

"I don't believe I was speaking candidly or respectfully asking you dear Ms. Herondale," Sebastian said staunchly, his voice was cold and unfriendly in the way he spoke to her, as his eager lips curved into a menacing grin."Perhaps you will reconsider my offer once you hear what I have to say."When the three of them didn't say or merely utter a word, as they continued to glare at him, he simply continued.

"As you all know, both of our families were once close as dear children when we were growing up. My dear father and Valentine were once parabatai, they swore an oath to adequately protect one another for the rest of their lives. I am aware that neither of you care for any sort of honor or have any titles, nor credible names to support you in a situation such as this. I'm equally thoroughly and well aware that you care very much for the protection and safety of your family. And these questionable situations which have gone on the last few months are tarnishing your very family name, doing a great deal of damage to the indicative Graymark-Fairchild name. For the remaining surviving relatives and one's who passed away."

Clary instantly felt her heart sink at his harsh chosen words, but inside her blood boiled with genuine rage. She wanted nothing more than to punch the living daylights out of Sebastian and Valentine, mostly for insulting her family and friends, then after she was done with them, go after Mortmain. Luke hugged his beloved daughter tighter, and Amatis did precisely the same, her blue eyes narrowed in anger. Will and Maia both torn with the idea of punching Valentine and Sebastian for insulting their friends.

"Our families are close, and everyone in Alicante know it as well. You could say it was undoubtedly eternal destiny, yet inevitable that someday they would come together and enthusiastically join as one. After all, my father is a Duke and the richest and wealthiest man in town. And such not just my intended bride to be but her family as well would all be blessed with the endless wealth, privileges, and comforts my home and title would provide."

"My dearest Clary, you'll be so delighted and content with my offer. I know precisely your beloved father isn't crazy at all, in fact he's completely normal and extremely charming. I sincerely believe every word you're saying and I can set your father free my dearest. He will have his freedom, and you will be able to carry on with your life as if none of this ever happened," Sebastian said, speaking as if he were literally reciting a fascinating story or classic fairy tale where the gallant prince was about to rightfully claim his lovely princess. "Poor little Clarissa, it's undoubtedly such a dear shame about your venerable father."

He walked over towards her, placing his eager arm around the red-head's lovely shoulders instantly pulling her closer to him. "Sebastian, you know my fathers, not crazy," she said, looking up at him through her thick lashes. "Of course I know precisely my sweet, I would be more than happy to sufficiently clear up this little misunderstanding...if..."

Clary raised an eyebrow at his specific words. "If what Sebastian?" she politely asked.

A charming smile formed on his youthful face. "If you gratefully accept my eager hand and promptly marry me ."She jostled him away pushing the creep off of her.

"One little word my dear, that's all it takes," he said eagerly.

Clary glared fiercely at him, her green eyes flashing with passionate anger. "Marry you? No, not in a million years. As in NEVER!"her face grimaced with disgust. She made certain to yell those words loud enough for him to hear.

Sebastian's satisfied expression suddenly darkened, instantly forming into one of shock and pure bewilderment. The gears in his brain were still processing her rejection, as if he was incapable to fathom the proper response to her answer. He had been so sure she would finally at last say yes, and countless people including his own father and dear mother had positively assured him that she wouldn't refuse him this time. Once she and her father were finally at last ensnared and trapped by his ambitious plan, but it had backfired once again.

"What do you mean my dear, Never?" he yelled, carefully pulling her closer to him, while conveniently ignoring the rest of the boisterous crowd and everyone else beside them. "Are you thick-headed? Don't you understand? I'm graciously offering you the reasonable chance of a lifetime. I'm giving you the chance to be free from your prison and the burden of your father being locked away, and giving you everything your heart could ever desire. But you still refuse me?"

"I will never marry you Sebastard. You can do precisely whatever you genuinely want to me, but after you insulted and credibly threatened my family, then the only thing I can reasonably assure and promptly tell you are that I universally despise and cordially hate you. I don't want to undoubtedly become your little wife or prospective bride. You can promptly take your generous offer and shove it!" she screamed hysterically.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed into slits, "So you'd relatively possess nothing and not everything? Experiencing your life being looked at as a sideshow freak and ending up as a miserable, elderly spinster for the rest of your days my dear? Yet risking your father and Amatis's safety and not be my wife?" he said. "I would rather be Jace's whore than your wife," she retorted making that very clear.

"Enough!" Valentine's voice rang out from behind them, as he moved to grab Clary, but her father and Amatis quickly jumped in front of her, blocking his path. "You hand the girl over now or I will charge you both with endangering the welfare of a child."

Luke rolled his eyes, "How in the hell could you possibly even do that Valentine? No one's harming my daughter. The sole person who is trying to kidnap her is you, Sebastian, and Mortmain."

Valentine without even thinking turned around before his brawny fist met Luke's wry face, and punched him so hard that the force sent him flying back promptly knocking him into his sister. Luke's eyes rolled back into his head, as he lost his balance for a precise moment and fell instantly crumpling to the ground. Blood seeped from a minor cut on her father's lip. Instantly, Clary genuinely felt her world suddenly stop, as it subtly shifted. Amatis's fierce screams echoed throughout her ears as everything else around her instantly became a blur for a pivotal moment, before she snapped back into reality.

"DAD!" she cried, as Valentine and Mortmain loaded his unconscious body into their arms, breaking open the cellar door and hurled him inside, before bolting it shut. She and Amatis heard his limp form hit the stairs before hitting the floor.

Clary was experiencing a nightmare. Sebastian her arch nemesis was asking her to be his wife, and she was on the verge of breaking down. She picked her dress, immediately moving away from him. "I don't care Clarissa; I'm talking about you, me, and forever. Together as husband and wife." He staked towards her, his black eyes glistening with desire. Taking that moment while she was distracted, he reached out and grabbed her Amatis, pulling her to his chest.

"NO! Let go of me," she cried, screaming at the top of her lungs. She dug her heels into the dark earth trying to pry his greedy fingers off her. But Sebastian was a lot taller and stronger than she was. "Clary!" Amatis yelled, as she tried to run towards her niece, but one of Valentine's henchmen cut in front of her, and pulled her back. She squirmed trying to get free, but the combined weight of them gripping her was too much for Amatis to bear. "Get your flinty hands off me," she said, but his grip on her remained firm.

Clary's fierce eyes were precisely on the ground as she scrambled to instantly form a possible solution. "Sebastian, let me go!" she hissed, nearly almost breathless. "Sorry my little spitfire, that's precisely not an option. You and I will be untied in marriage this particular evening, and there's nothing you can do about it. I've wanted you from the pivotal moment you turned 16. I'm talking about you, me, and eternity of course," as he spun her around to face him.

"How many times do I have to undoubtedly tell you deranged psychopath? There's no you and me," she said.

His grin grew more beaming, "Oh I believe there is," he grasped her arm, pulling her close to him, and attempted to plant a kiss on her, but she managed to sidestep his advantages. Her green eyes darted back and forth, frantically looking for an effective way to gently free herself and Amatis who was struggling fiercely to get free from Valentine's faithful henchmen. She yelled a few curse words loudly, as her niece cried out begging and pleading to be saved.

"Clary..." the redhead whirled around to see Max standing in the doorway of the house, hiding in the shadows so that no one could see his small frame. He was torn by his inability to help anyone. An idea suddenly formed into Clary's mind. She saw an opening in Sebastian's arms, using her elbow she shoved him just like she did with Mortmain. His gripped loosened, before she broke free and dashed into the house, running with the force of a managed to get free as well, she quickly subdued her attackers.

Her feet pounded against the ground, running as fast as her legs could carry her, but it wasn't long until she felt the cruel jerk of a hand upon her shoulder yet again, and it yanked her right back to spot from where she'd run. Clary grabbed the mirror which lay on the table and dashed back outside. This was her only chance to prove to everyone that she, nor her father were insane or crazy. She nearly almost crashed into the door.

"Stop!" her voice rang out into the night. The mirror in which Jace had given her sparkled in the moonlight, the red and gold jewels glistening brightly. "My father and I are not crazy. And I can prove it!" she cried, speaking with such terror and fear in her eyes and soul. Her fingers gripped the mirror, holding it near her face, as it began to glow faintly and Valentine and Sebastian turned around.

"Clary don't!" Max cried, hopping over towards her leg. He attempted to claw at the hem of her dress, his tiny claws scraping against the fabric. But she didn't hear him. Clary held the mirror close to her heart, as the edges of her green eyes became wet with tears; as they fell from her lashes. "Jace, forgive me please," she whispered, before holding the mirror out in front of her. "Show me Jace!"

The mirror began to glow even brighter, as it fully opened to reveal a dancing angel in the glass, playing the same familiar lullaby that Clary remembered from her childhood. It was the exact song her mother used to sing. It stopped, as the angel came to halt and light erupted from the mirror, like a volcano or a geyser. Different multi-colored lights danced in the air like tiny sparkles, forming different shapes and images, until the light burst creating a much clearer, sharper image in the glass. The image of a tall, handsome looking man, with a strong and lean body, blonde hair and golden eyes could be seen outlined in the shadows before the image became one of a beast with golden fur, the same golden eyes, razor-sharp claws and teeth, and a tail.

The entire town of Alicante gasped. Looks of shock, horror, and awe were clearly written on many of the resident's faces. Sebastian's expression turned into one of disgust, while Valentine almost nearly threw up. The beast was real? And to think, Clary, his beloved Clary had been with him this whole time. Mortmain released his hold on Amatis and so did Valentine, the looks on their faces were not pleasant. Mark's eyes widened, and nearly fell out of his sockets.

Not everyone was happy at the image of the Beast, somewhere in the crowd a baby started crying, and a few children covered their eyes, crying. The image showed the creature in a darkened room; surrounded by appeared to be broken, shattered furniture and ripped curtains. They all watched in utter horror as it stalked over towards the balcony, before unleashing an ear-shattering mournful yell at the night sky. It had all the strength of a lion's roar, combined with the anguished cry of a sad, lonely person until Jace collapsed to the ground in utter sorrow. The mere sight of it broke Clary's heart into a million tiny pieces, shattering like glass.

She knew it wasn't her imagination. She clearly had heard him crying out for her the night she left.

"Is it dangerous?"a woman asked, her brown eyes wide with fear. Clary shook her head, before running up to the crowd, holding the mirror in her hands.

"His name is Jace, and no he's not dangerous. He only looks that way because of his intimidating powerful form which was the result of an enchantment. He's really just lonely and misunderstood; because everyone is afraid of him. But he has a heart of gold, and is so nice." He'll deny that when you bring up the topic, but he's just too proud to admit it, and he has temper and can be very arrogant, but it's all just an act. After being alone for so many years in solitude, he had these walls that he put up. He's actually very kind and sweet towards his friends and family."

"He saved me after I was attacked by a pack of rabid, wild wolves. He and his siblings treat everyone in their household equally, and he's risked his life for them and me. He saved me twice; and if it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't be alive. After I was nearly injured, I refused to leave his side until he was well again, and I helped nurse him back to full health. Does that sound like someone to you who is dangerous, deadly, and a monster?" she asked.

Inside, she dreaded and hated revealing those very personal and intimate details, to all the villagers/strangers she didn't even know, but she had no choice. If it helped change the villagers minds maybe they wouldn't see Jace as a monster but as someone who was just a normal person, under a spell by a powerful being who'd placed it on him, something he wasn't able to face alone.

Whispers and concerns began to spread through the crowd like wildfire, as the people talked among themselves. Many questions, concerns, and worries were raised, not to mention some slight curiosity. Some wondered what they were going to do about the problem at hand. One man and his wife didn't even know what to think. Valentine, Mortmain, Mark, and a few other of the men discussed what to do with the information and what they'd just witnessed.

The only person who was absent from all the confusion was Sebastian. His black eyes glared at the enchanted object in Clary's hand with such hatred that if it was a flower or a plant it would've died, wilting right from under her gaze. He hadn't failed to notice the happiness and love in Clary's voice. How she spoke with such gentleness and fondness for the ghastly, monstrosity of a creature. Valentine and his mother's words echoed throughout his mind, he hadn't believed them at first or anyone that a creature like that could even exist. He now knew it was real true, and he wasn't going to stay silent.

"If I didn't know any better Clarissa, I'd say you'd had feelings for this monster!" he said angrily at her. His words silenced everyone around him almost immediately.

Clary glared at him, clutching the mirror close to her chest. "Oh Sebastian, I'm afraid you're quite mistaken. Jace isn't a monster, but I know someone who fits that description perfectly and he's right in front of me." His eyes widened at her insult, while his mouth fell open in utter disbelief. Kaelie, Seelie, and Sonja gasped too, their eyes narrowed in anger at Clary's words. She had no right to call their handsome, sweet Sebby those nasty names.

"You see now my fellow friends and citizens of Alicante?" Valentine spoke over the crowd, as a few tall, lanky men stepped forward. "It's all preposterous nonsense," he said.

The crowd parted down the center to allow him to pass through with Sebastian and a female figure wearing a thick, red velvet cloak. The coat covered the figure's face, but her full lip bit down in concern. Her hands were smooth and fingernails long, showing no signs of worn or the fruits of hard labor, and her shoes were polished so that you could see them brightly, minus a few scratches on her wrists and fingertips, she had to be a woman of wealth and privilege, and didn't have to experience the need to do hard work and labor. A smirk formed on her face, while her gray eyes hidden behind long lashes were revealed to Clary.

"It's exactly as I predicted in my visions, and through the tarot cards, this poor unfortunate girl is so traumatized from being held as that Beast's prisoner that she's practically convinced herself that nothing bad has happened to her," the woman said.

"God knows what other spells and hexes the monster cast upon Clary to hide his foul, wicked deeds from our eyes. He forced her to stay in that dreaded place he calls a home, and held her there for five months. He's poisoned you against me Clary, he made you believe that we were all your enemies and not your friends. He forced you to become his little pet," Sebastian added.

Their voices joined were full of confidence and smooth, but was slightly greedy and thick with an accent. To Clary, she sounded very untrustworthy and evil, while also being covered up by the large amount of charisma, and she looked slightly angelic, but dangerous too, like a demon which was disguised as an angel whom had appeared on earth to offer a desperate unfortunate soul the answer to their prayers in the form of a deal. A very twisted alternative, in which they would lose either way.

"You're wrong, he didn't cast a spell or enchantment on me. I chose to stay with him of my own free will; in exchange for my Father's life so that he wouldn't be killed. I was never Jace's prisoner. He treated me like a guest and gave me the power to make my own choices and decisions. I chose not to leave, and I forgave him for his mistakes."

Sebastian whirled around, as did Valentine, smirking as they did so to face the crowd. The white-haired man's caped billowed out like a large bird flapping it's wings in the sky, before addressing the crowd. "My good people of Alicante; listen to me, my father and I have hunted creatures and beast's such as these our entire lives. After all, it was the same monster who was responsible for the death of my dear mother."

"Of course we had to seek justice in order to for her death to be avenged, for the endless decit and treachery that the demons caused us all, his kind made my family and I suffer. Now he must too. I had hoped with all of my heart to slay the monster before his endless greed consumed him. But now I have a second chance. For he has caused my poor Clarissa to become ill, tricking and making her believe that he truly cares about her. It's just as Lilith said."

"That's complete nonsense you and know it!" Clary yelled, but her statement was drowned out by loud shouts of disapproval from the crowd.

"It is true, I'm afraid. I didn't believe her at first, but now that I see what's in front of me, I know the truth and he must be stopped!" Amatis added.

Clary stared at her Aunt in disbelief. For a mere moment, she looked like the old Amatis she always knew, she was always so confident and headstrong, but stayed true to herself and her values/convictions when standing up for her brother. There wasn't any way to argue with her at times. Clary could see the hurt in her eyes, and wanted nothing more than to shake her, to scream at her, begging where her Aunt had gone.

"Amatis, please don't tell me you actually believe him! He's insane, you know Jace would never hurt me, not in a million years"she cried.

Her aunt glared at her. The look in her once warm eyes was now cold, and stern. "That monster corrupted your mind. Sebastian and Valentine have clearly given us all an explanation, and you're so blinded by your love for that creature that you cannot see the truth!" The tone in her voice spoke very clearly. "If the Beast dies, then will we all be safe and my niece will she be cured?" Her voice was now full of hope.

Lilith nodded, "Yes, of course," she said. Sebastian and Valentine did the same, "But we must act quickly, my good people. The beast and his so-called undead demon army have been weakened. Now is the time to strike, before he brings his very evil and vengeance to this town. Well, I say we kill the beast!" Sebastian said.

"No!" Clary cried, but her voice was drowned out by the anger and furious roar of the crowd. They raised their torches and lanterns high into the air. Gossip and shouts of approval echoed like a booming stampede of horses. The many threats, curses, and various other statements exploded into Clary's ears and mind, causing her to panic.

"The beast will make off with all of our precious children. He'll come after them at night once we're all asleep!" Sebastian said, causing the crowd to gasp in fright. Mothers held their little ones to their sides. "We're not safe until his head is off and mounted on my son's wall!" Valentine added.

"We won't be safe until he's dead," one man said.

"Kill the monster!" Lilith cried.

"His army of demons will stalk us endlessly at night," another man added, clenching his fist's tightly.

"We must take action, he mustn't be allowed to roam free!" Abraham said, holding a torch in his hand which Sebastian grabbed from him.

"It will surely destroy our village."

"We'll be forced to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite," one of the women said.

"Well, it's time to take some action boy's! I say we kill the beast! It's time to follow me!" Sebastian yelled jumping ontothe side of Clary's house, throwing the torch into a pile of hay which immediately caught fire, bursting into flames. Clary covered her ears, trying to drown out the noise and shouts, but it was all in vain. "Stop it! No! but her cries and screams were lost among the chaos and commotion caused by the villagers. Luke had managed to free himself from the carriage, before rushing over towards his daughter's side. She fell to the ground, as he caught her in his arms. He could see Max peeking from his hiding spot in the open doorway of the house, his brown eyes wide with fear.

Many of the men quickly pulled out weapons drawing them from their boots and around their waist's. Some held knives, some held daggers, while a few of the other's quickly rushed back to their houses to grab whatever they could. One held a sharp tool and a few others pitchforks and large butcher knives. A few of the women helped to lit some torches and lanterns so that the men would be able to see through the darkness.

The haystack on fire illuminated the night, casting dark shadows across the side of the Garymark-Fairchild house. Sebastian stood in front of it, a wicked grin on his face and in his eyes. His hands casted strange shapes across the wall. "Right through the thick mist, through Brocelind Forest, and its hidden dark shadows, but it's one hell of an exciting thrill ride."

Valentine grinned, "We better say a few prayers, and then we'll be there at the drawbridge of the cursed castle. Inside, there's something very awful and horrible lurking. It just so happens to be a beast. He's got razor claws and sharpened fangs, which I'm sure are majorly sharp for his next meal."

Amatis's face which normally showed the utmost respect and dignity, her calmness and happy façade was now gone, replaced with wickedness and evil, a very dark scowl pure hatred. Her hair hung in loose waves about her face, becoming ragged and tangled. Her eyes burned with the same dark, menacing satisfaction that Valentine's and Sebastian's did. Lilith smiled at her, before she threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on my good people, let us slay that disgusting nasty beast, and bring peace and harmony forever more back to our city!" Sebastian said, smirking. His words seemed to rally and excite the crowd even more. For they hung on and believed every word that he spoke.

"No Sebastian, I won't let you do this!" Clary said, as she ran towards him, like a rushing tornado. She attempted to lunge at him and Valentine, but was caught before she could even do anything. Two of Valentine's men grabbed her, and held her back, as she kicked and screamed, as she struggled once again to get free. Her green eyes remained fixated on Sebastian, who merely smirked at her, as his eyes gleamed with excitement and desire. "Hurry up and confine them my son. We can't have them running off to warn the creature since he's bewitched them," Valentine said, pointing to the cellar.

"Let go of me!" she cried, as the villagers grabbed her father and dragged them towards the cellar doors. "Get your hands off me!" Luke said, as he too dug his heels into the dirt, trying to stop them. Clary tried to kick with all of her might, but it was no use. Her fingernails dug into the man's skin. Sebastian's eyes noticed the mirror she held tightly in her hands. "Wait Father!" he called to Valentine. "We can use this to find the castle and the beast!" he said, taking it from her. She let out a shriek of rage, as he slipped it underneath his belt.

"That will come in handy my son, good thinking," Valentine said. Lilith smiled, "Not to worry my dearest child, I know the way to the castle, and I can promise you that beast will be gone and dead by morning." Sebastian grinned, "Of course Mother, I will lead the assault to kill him with my own two hands. I will personally make sure that monster who has taken my lover from me, will perish by my blade."

He turned towards Clary, his eyes filled with lust and desire, but also pure jealously. "Very soon, sooner than you think my darling, we will be together, forever," he promised her, as they got closer to the cellar. "Let us go!" Luke said, as Valentine threw the door open and tossed him inside like a rag doll. Amatis laughed, before her expression changed, and she realized what she was doing was wrong. "My brother, and Clary, please forgive me. Let them go you monsters!" she yelled. She kicked and screamed, trying to get free, as the men dodged her failing limbs, and tossed her inside as well.

Clary was next, but not before Sebastian spun her around to face him, as Valentine flung her into his arms. The white-haired man held her tightly in his grip, as he waited until most of the mob was finally at last out of sight and yanked her towards the side of the house, where they were alone. His face twisted into an evil grin, before whispering in her ear, "Don't fret my love, I have no intention of hurting you. You're just a delightful little pawn in my game to end that monster lover of yours," his words were like daggers to her heart, mixed with the viper venom of a snake and a bird stalking and ensnaring it's prey. They made her skin crawl and her stomach turn. "You after all, are for me. Only me."

Before she could even say anything, Sebastian pulled her closer and pressed a forceful kiss against her lips. It was brutal, and not even full of any kind of compassion or want, just dark and lustful. Clary's mind couldn't even fathom or think properly, as he continued to kiss her. His hands ran up and down her body, caressing her shoulders and upper arms. She tried to push him off her, but his knee kept her pinned against the wall, and finally broke apart from her for air, and licked his lips. "Once I've killed that beast and claimed what's been rightfully mine from the start, you will become my wife," those were his final words to her before he spun her around and pushed her into the cellar along with her Father and Aunt, before closing the doors and bolting them shut.

"No!" Clary cried, before she leapt to her feet, and using all of her strength pushed against the door, trying to open it. But the lock was all ready in place, and it wouldn't budge. "Damn it!" Luke said, as he and Amatis tried to kick it open, but to no avail. "Rats, it's bolted shut!" she said, rushing towards the far corner of the room and lit a lantern, giving them some light in the basement.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we have to think of something, and fast!" Clary answered, as she fell to the ground sobbing. "I have to get out of here and warn Jace and the other's. They're going to kill him and everyone else Dad!" Luke took his daughter into his arms.

"Clary, don't worry, I promise we'll get out of here before they can even do that," he said.

"Damn it!" Luke punched the dark oak wood of the cellar door, with the back of his fist. He hit the wood as hard as he could, but the thickness and the angle of the door minus all the junk and nick knack's scattered about wasn't helping either, making it even more difficult. "Valentine's lucky he's not here, oh how I would love to kill him. I told him and Dad putting a door on the hillside was a bad idea!"

"How in the Angel are we supposed to get out of here?" Amatis asked, pulling her niece to her feet. "Come on Clary, this is no time to be moping around or crying. We need to get out here! You just need to stay calm and have some faith," she said, in trying to sound encouraging to her. "I'm sorry Amatis, but how in the hell am I supposed to be calm now? That mob is headed right for the castle and they're going to kill the only man I've ever loved! Because I told them where he lives and how to find him!"

"Clarissa, Amatis, this is no time to be arguing. We need to get out of here so that Clary can get back to the castle, and help Jace and his family," Luke added. But he made no move to stop his sister. Max who had seen everything happen, quickly hopped over towards the door, but it took him a little bit to get up the hill. He knew Clary was upset, and they needed his help.

"And the worst part of it all is..." Clary said, sinking even lower to the ground, as she clutched the ring Jace had given her tightly. Tears poured down her face, knowing that all was lost. The fear and sadness in them slowly transformed into anguish and hopelessness. "I..." her body trembled, as she mustered the courage to say the words. "I never got to tell Jace I loved him."

"Then let's stop sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves and get the hell outta here so that we can go save your man and be done with it!" Luke said.

"Clary, Luke Amatis, is that you guys?" a voice asked from outside. They all jumped, and looked upward towards the door.

"Max is that you?" Clary asked. She crouched on the highest step to the basement, leaning her ear against the door. "Max?"

"Yeah it's me!" Max squeaked happily, as he stuck one bulging dark brown eye through a tiny crack in the outside wood. He wrapped his tiny hands around the door's handle, and pulled. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. Ugh, being a tea-cup doesn't really come in handy in a situation like this," he mumbled before angling his body in the perfect direction, as he dug his handle into the wood, pushing against it with all of his strength. "Not the best body to be either traveling nor getting around in," he muttered, as he pushed his bottom until it slid out from underneath him, causing Max to flop down on his stomach. His handles shifted into fists, as he pounded against the wood.

"Max, what's wrong?" Clary asked, her voice was now full of worry.

"The damn lock is stuck, I can't get it to budge," he said.

"Can you try to jam it with something like you did at the castle?" Luke said, before he slapped himself silly. No that idea wasn't going to work.

"Honestly I can't, I forgot to bring the pin with me; and I'm much too far from the castle." The castle was at least fifteen miles away from their current location, where his brother's, sisters, and everyone else were most likely preparing to defend their home from the oncoming assault of angry villagers led and roused by the evil son of a bitch Sebastian, and his father, Valentine, whom were probably at this very moment laughing and believing they'd all ready won in their minds. They seemed so confident and assure of that fact when they left.

Max gritted his teeth at the image. Sebastian wasn't going to keep Clary or Jace apart from each other. Not on his watch! In Sebastian's mind, as long as he kept them apart then it was all over and done. Well, as long as they all didn't admit how he'd truly felt about the situation, then the bastard had played his cards right.

"Don't worry, I'll get you guys out!" he promised. He glanced over his shoulder, and noticed the invention that Luke created was sitting on the hill not too far from the house. A streak of moonlight slowly beamed down from the sky, and rested upon the steel axe which was attached to the front.

"That will work!" he said, quickly hopping down from the door.

"Where are you going?" Amatis called after him.

"Don't worry, I have an idea, just trust me on this!" he said.

Max hopped up the hill as fast as his legs could carry him. Using the back of his holder, he flung himself off the ground and onto the driver's seat of the machine. The small oven on the right side was all ready stocked with fresh coal, and all he needed to do was to get a fire going. He grabbed some kindling from the ground including a few pieces of dried grass and some twigs. He tossed them in before rubbing some of the twigs and dried grass together.

"Come on, come on," he mumbled, before a batch of smoke began to rise from the kindling. Toss it into the machine, he got the fire going and blew on the coal to get going faster. "Oh yes!" he said, before pulling a cord. "Here we go!" The machine immediately started up, before rolling down the hill at an excessive speed. A huge chunk of coal flew out of the oven.

"What in the heck is that sound?" Clary asked, as Luke rushed over to the window, his brown eyes widened at the sight of his invention coming towards them. "What the Angel?" he said.

"Max got your invention going!" Amatis yelled with a whoop.

"My plan's working!" Max cried.

"Everybody out of the way!" Clary yelled. The contraption moved towards the cellar door, it's steel axe chopping up and down. It zoomed over and across the grassy field, right through the picket fence and crashed right into it's intended target, chopping down the doors, practically reducing it into splinters. The lock's screw's loosened, as Max smirked, and crashed right into the left wall at the very far end of the cellar. As the door, finally as last gave way, it's force sent Max flying.

"You did it Max! We're out!" Amatis shouted happily, as she climbed outside.

"Max, where are you?" Clary asked, looking around the lower part of the cellar, her green eyes wide.

The tiny tea-cup popped his head out of a large pile of grass and debris, shaking his small head, and grinning, "I'm right here. Okay, let's get Wayfarer all hitched up and get back to the castle!"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Authoress Notes:** Hi guys, I'm soooo sorry once again for the long ass wait to update. As you all know, things with my family haven't been easy at all, but we're all doing so much better. I cannot thank you all enough for your amazing words and kind well wishes. They all made me cry and you're all seriously the best. I love you all so much ^_^

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments originally created by Cassandra Clare or Beauty and The Beast.**

The crowd had finally at last dispersed, moving at a very fast pace out of the village. Sebastian and Valentine both mounted their horses, each grasping the leather reins in their hands. In his right hand, the tall white-haired shadowhunter held the mirror in which Clary brought back with her from the monster's castle. His black colored eyes narrowed at the thin glass which reflected the anger, resentment, and hatred in his eyes in which his father could clearly see.

"Don't worry my son," Valentine began,"we know the way, all thanks to that magic mirror. Once we arrive, we'll storm the castle, grab and salvage whatever treasures we can find, and kill that horrendous monster. And afterward, as we finally return home you and Clarissa will finally be united in marriage," he said, placing his hand upon Sebastian's shoulder who nodded.

"Yes Father, and our families will become one just as you always wanted," he replied.

"Please Valentine and my child, don't worry. I know the way to the castle and can lead the assault for you both," Lilith, the strange hooded woman said, in a very reassuring and gentle tone. "You have my word that beast will finally at last be dead by morning's first light."

"Nonsense, if anyone is capable of leading these brave men it is my son and me. We all will travel there together," Valentine replied rolling his eyes.

"And I will personally see and make sure that the monster who stole my beloved Clarissa's heart by possessing her is finally at last destroyed," Sebastian added, hatred glistening in his eyes, as he turned to Clary, looking at her with a longing smile but his eyes were also filled with jealousy. "Soon my precious love, we will be together again," he said those words with such promise.

"In your dream's Sebastian, I was never your's at all, and I never shall or will be!" she responded as he blew her one last kiss, and also gave her one last longing glare before moving his horse towards the head of the mob with Valentine positioned his at the edge. A few of the villagers lit their torches, while also polishing and sharpening their weapons, waiting for the orders from Valentine, whom was their master and commander, to lead them in the attack and siege upon the castle.

Sebastian's lips slowly curved into a smile of the purest, and utmost satisfaction, while his left hand stroked a long delicate silver sword. It's blade was made of the purest gold but was also dipped in dark silver making look nearly black as night. The perfect weapon to drive right through that disgusting beast's heart. He turned his back to Clary, ignoring the never-ending insults and other things that she kept shouting at him. Once Jace was finally at last killed, and out of the way she would finally at last be his free from the spell that the hideous beast had put on her and they were married, she would thank him gratefully one day for his good deed. He and Valentine quickly took off, galloping towards the outskirts of town.

A heavy dark air now hung over the small village of Alicante, while a cold, but very hushed quite breeze floated over the many houses and establishments, and the full, silver pallid moon which had once glowed in bright sapphire sky full of stars had vanished. Just above the once bright happy sun shined filled day gone, and in its place were black, ominous looking storm clouds, as the smell of rain permeated the air. Magnus's dark brown eyes narrowed in suspicion, as he watched the uneasy scene unfold before him. The high warlock was never one to practice or dabble in the art of predicting/seeing the future or prophecies. But even as someone whom was an immortal such as him, he knew and clearly recognized a bad omen when he saw one, whether it was up close and personal, or from very far away. An uneasy feeling had all ready settled into the pit of his stomach.

"Has anyone seen Max? Any sign of him?" Izzy's loud voice which was full of concern echoed throughout the corridor and right in his ears. She came hopping down the stairs with Simon following close behind her. Selene and Marcus each peered around the corner to listen in on the conversation going on.

"No Izzy, I'm afraid we've all looked everywhere," Simon sighed, as he let out a sigh of defeat. Everyone had gathered on the upper floor in the main foyer, by the tall windows. The Lightwood siblings and various servants paced along the at the foot of the staircase. Alec looked way worse than his boyfriend or sisters, or anyone else. The clock's body including his arms and legs were completely covered from head to toe in dust, dirt and grime. His once bright blue eyes were now blood-shot mostly from the lack of sleep from the previous night before, and dark circles remained underneath.

"I checked the boiler room, kitchen, the library, and his room he wasn't there," Izzy said.

"Marcus and I searched the greenhouse, even all the endless spare bedrooms we never even use," Selene added.

"Me and Bat looked in the attic, and stables, there wasn't any sign of him," Maia replied.

"I had the pack search the basement, training room, pantry, the courtyard, ballroom, and the trails leading to the woods outside. There wasn't a trace of Max anywhere," Bat said.

"None of us know where he ran off too Iz," Simon added.

"Well then that settles the problem, Max obviously must've gone after Clary," Magnus finally said.

"But why in the Angel would he do that?" Izzy asked, worry echoed in her voice, as she tried to remain calm, but was unable too. Alec's calm expression slowly morphed into a scowl, mostly out of frustration, as he felt anger suddenly start to course through his veins. He had warned Max endless times not to ever leave the castle. His rage slowly grew, bubbling up like a volcano, the spark slowly ignited by a single action gone wrong.

"God damn it!" he growled, "In all seriousness, how stupid can that kid be? Max knew how dangerous it was for him to leave the castle. Yet, he still insisted on going behind our back's and sneaking out without telling anyone! He could be hurt or lost or maybe even dead as a result of his stupid, foolish actions!" Alec suddenly shouted out of anger.

Izzy gasped, her eyes widened in shock at her brother's words. The look on her face changed, as her eyes narrowed into slits, "How could you say something like that Alec? Don't you dare even go there! Take that back!" she yelled, protesting before lunging at him. The top of her spout would've come directly into contact with the left side of his face if Simon hadn't held her back from nearly almost harming her brother.

"Iz, calm down, it's not worth it," Simon said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend in an attempt to calm the tea-pot down. Her porcelain cheeks were flushed red with anger, and her eyes full of tears. Glancing up at Simon through her long lashes before Magnus spoke.

"Calm down Iz, Max is a smart and intelligent kid. He was raised by our parents whom were the very best. And they trained him in the fighting and art of shadowhunting. He knows of his limits, what he can and can't handle. He was told and is aware not to go outside of the castle's boundaries, including the gate and forest beyond our part of the kingdom. I'm guessing he just went to try to convince Clary to come back," he said causing his boyfriend to merely roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah Magnus? And how exactly in the world does he ever expect to do or know that?" Alec retorted, with bitterness in his voice. Normal the blue-eyed shadowhunter was very quiet, soft-spoken, brave, and compassionate, and mostly very uncomfortable/serious in many situations. People described him as being the very opposite of Izzy who was more outgoing and vocal about things. He was often very serious when it came to important family or business matters, but never actually voiced his opinion about anything. He would tend to choose and lean toward more realistic and practical choices except when it came to concerning the well-being of his family and other's he loved and cared about.

His small hands shook, but there was no more denying or hiding the well masked sadness in his blue eyes. The silent, tough exterior he'd built up over the years was slowly slipping away, and the cracks were slowly starting to form in the mask he'd worn for so long. As he blinked; his vision blurry, the façade soon betrayed his true inner, feelings about the situation.

"You all know and are very well aware that if the last petal of that rose falls, then we're all doomed to be this way forever. And even if Max was able to get Clary back here in time, right if it was before midnight, it doesn't matter. We have to face the facts and reality: It's over, once the clock strikes midnight, we're doomed. It's ventio, The end!" he said.

Alec slowly had started to back away from the group, moving at a snail's pace towards the metal staircase. His small hands gripped it so tightly that his knuckles had started to turn white, and the color erasing itself from his hands. Alec felt his legs start to buckle from beneath him as he started to fall backwards and would have fallen and collapsed due to exhaustion, if Magnus hadn't caught him in his arms from behind. His legs felt very weak but he still remained standing with his boyfriend's help.

"At least Max's trying. We're not all not finished or dead yet. If our little buddy isn't able to say anything, then I'm sure he's thought of a plan. He's tough, and I trust him. He knows what he's doing." Magnus said.

"Yeah, I know, Max wouldn't give up on us. So we shouldn't give up on him," Izzy added with a smile.

"Clary wouldn't give up on us either. I know her, she's become like a sister to me, and she thinks of me like an older brother," Simon countered his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"She only left to help her father because he was in danger, and I'm sure once she finds out what's going on, as in us all being in trouble, she'll come back, even if she has to break down the front door," Selene replied.

"You know what I think? Maybe it was better if she hadn't showed up and come here at all. Of course I have no doubt that they're both coming back. I love that kid, you guys know that. I'm just trying to be realistic here," Alec said.

Izzy rolled her eyes,"No you're trying to be a smartass like usual," she let that little insult slip out of her mouth before Alec glared at his sister and she stomped off towards the kitchen.

Simon called after her, trying to stop her, but she refused to stop or even acknowledge him. Alec sighed realizing his mistake and attempted to apologize but even he knew it was too late."Seriously Alec? Why do you have to take the most beautiful, precious things and turn them into something terrible?" Selene asked, before she went after her siblings and friends.

Pretty soon he found himself alone with Magnus, the hallway was quiet. The candlestick sat there for a moment reflecting on his angry outburst. He was mostly absorbed in his thoughts. All of his life, well more likely a good chunk of it, Alec was always the one who tried to be a voice of reason among the Lightwoods, trying to find the best solution and answer to all their problems and squabbles. He had attempted to be brave most of the time for everyone.

Over the last several hours, an ominous shadow had fallen over the Lightwood/Herondale castle, mostly after following Clary's sudden departure. It seemed to only grow even darker as time continued to tick by. The many residents who lived there, even the land which surrounded the castle itself darkened with the eternal image of a broken, shattered doom. When the redhead had first arrived, she'd brought so much happiness and light to everyone, that it gave them all a small glimmer hope, for the first time in years, decades even. Maybe the curse would be broken after all these long, long years.

But not one of them ever dared to utter those very words in the hopes of it actually happening, and coming to fruitatiom. It was a huge secret among everyone in the palace. They'd kept it hidden, never talking nor speaking about it. When the seeds of love between Jace and Clary had just started to blossom, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Selene, Max, and everyone became so happy. Izzy and Selene both walked around with their head's held a little bit higher, pleased with their matchmaking abilities, while Alec and Magnus both sported huge overblown grins, Simon smiled throughout the whole day a lot more, and Max settled a bet with Jordan, and they all seemed so much more confident.

The warmth of happiness and light was so bright, that all seemed forever happy and the future as beautiful and clear as a gorgeous sunset. But with her sudden absence things had only gotten worse. With the possibility of a blackened maybe damnation ceasing forever doom looming just ahead, not even the darkness wasn't able to erase those wonderful, beautiful and happy memories from everyone's heart and minds. He realized in that moment the only thing keeping all of them sane and in the right state of mind were those memories in which they all had created together.

Yet so desperately, they were all hanging on by a thread, because at the moment, the only thing they could do was hold on and mostly wait. Wait for a miracle to happen, to saved, or wait to die by the curse. It wasn't until he was alone that everyone else disappeared and he realized the consequences of his actions. Alec decided that he needed to apologize to everyone, especially Magnus and his siblings. Quickly stepping out from his place in the shadows he jumped down from the banister before racing down the hall towards the one place he knew they would be in order to make everything right.

From the kitchen and hallway, a huge giant castrophohe of loud voices and arguing suddenly exploded right through the door of the adjacent hallway, shattering the once peaceful silence in its wake. Much to Alec's horror, the sight before him was even ten times worse than the last one. Simon, Jordan, Maia, Bat, and Rufus were in the middle of a very heated argument. The small orange flames which burned inside Jordan's black burners ignited each and every time Maia his long time girlfriend opened her mouth and yelled at him, making his unstable temper flare up even more while Bat and Rufus attempted to get their points across as well. They also had somehow managed to drag Isabelle, Simon, Camille, and Tessa into it.

Marcus and Selene had distanced themselves from everyone else, they were perched on the highest shelf of the cabinets whispering together. Meanwhile Magnus was on the floor, along with Ragnor, Catarina, Will, and Jem, in their hands were a glass of wine in which they drank. The warlock sighed swirling the red liquid around in the glass. Every so often, he would steal a glance at Alec and at his old friends. Will rested on the ground, with Church curled around the ankles of his feet. The footstool purred contentedly, while Jem and Tessa were each close by. The vanity and piano remained a few feet away in the hallway. They weren't able to get through the doors because of their too large sizes.

Everyone's voices were so loud that each of them were lost among the loud name-calling, insults, and constant remarks coming out of each of their mouths. Izzy was using almost every single bad name that came to mind towards Maia and Camille who pissed her off immensely, while Simon lunged at Bat and Rufus, nearly almost knocking them the floor. They continued arguing for several minutes, egging each other on, like a bunch of immature teenagers. Their arguments were an endless parade of insults, sharp words, and not very subtle rebuttals where there was no winner or loser.

The arguments continued, just for the sake of something to do, and the only one who was absent from all the craziness was Jace. Seeing this sight before him, and all the sadness and arguing, tearing one another apart with endless words and accusations, deep down knowing Max was missing,and knowing that his best friend and parabatai, had isolated himself from everyone else in the castle and the last moments were counting down to their impending doom was too much for Alec to take.

"ENOUGH! QUIET!" Alec's angry voice boomed through the loudness, immediately causing everyone to instantly shut the hell up. Izzy, Simon, Jordan, Maia, Camille, Rufus, Bat, and everyone else stopped arguing and looked at him. The room became silent as the empty hallway and rooms.

"Has anyone been able to find Max at all?" he asked.

"No Alec, I'm afraid not. He's still gone," Ragnar answered.

"Yeah, he's probably gone all the way past the castle's border's, and could be dead by now. Serves him right," Camille snickered.

"What?" the clock whirled around, his once apologetic face now flushed with anger. His expression was a mixture of pure disbelief and shock at her words which finally sunk in.

"Alec, we've known he's been gone for some time," Izzy added.

"And we haven't been able to find him anywhere at all here," Simon said.

"So the most logical explanation is unlike the rest of us, he summoned up enough courage to go after Clary, instead of staying behind here and arguing with everyone else, while you all continued to make complete idiots out of yourselves," Magnus said, his smile never-fading.

"Well, at least's that's what we hope he did," Alec finally said.

"I really hate to say this but just because Max ran away doesn't mean he's coming back. Because we all know what happens once he hits the borderline between the castle and the protection wards where our kingdom was so many years ago," Ragnor said.

"Yeah and we all know what happens after that don't we boys?" Rufus replied with a grin.

"Max becomes dog chow, for the wolves any other wild beast in the wilderness that will eat him," Bat snickered.

"I always knew that kid was nothing but trouble," Maureen giggled.

Selene's ocean eyes narrowed, "You take that back!"

"You seriously think this is funny!?" Alec's voice exploded at them. His whole entire form shook violently as he spoke, Max is missing, Jace hasn't come out of his room for hours and we're literally on the verge of becoming inhumane objects forever, and absolute ruin and all you people can do is joke around and argue about all of these pointless, stupid things!"

"What the hell we're we supposed to do Alec?" Izzy asked. "In case you haven't exactly noticed we've got a very dire situation on our hands. We've hit complete and total rock bottom. Clary's gone, and our brother has locked himself in his room doing who knows what. No one's heard a word from him for hours, and he's not talking to anyone."

"He's probably moping and brooding most likely," Simon added.

"Max ran away without telling us, and in less than two hours when the last petal falls off that rose and the clock strikes midnight, we're all going to become inhumane objects forever. Ghosts of our former selves to wander these empty halls for eternity. Seriously can any of this get any worse?" Alec said.

"You know what I really think? Maybe it was better if Clary hadn't come here or into Jace's or our lives at all," Magnus mumbled.

"Oh that's just rich and hilarious. It's quite funny really, I honestly thought you of all people Magnus Bane, would be prancing down the castle's hallways gloating and bragging saying I told you so multiple times," Alec said.

"After all you were the one who kept insisting that if we all kept believing that Clary was indeed the one, the key to breaking the curse once and for all. From the moment she stepped in here and after," Selene added.

Magnus rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Of course I would be. But in this situation, I cannot do any of those things," he said, rubbing his hands together, while his candle holders curled around the glass of wine he held. "And Alec darling, you're not saying that either. I know you were the most skeptical of all, believing that we would all be stuck, prisoners of this damn, stupid curse; but you of all people were never really the type to believe in destiny or fate. I thought you be not as miserable and jumping up and down for joy proving you were right yet again."

Alec crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, I was wrong and guess what? I don't regret it one bit in the least. You wanna know why? Because over the last few weeks, I've seen a huge change in my brother for the better, and I couldn't more happy and pleased that he found true love after so long."

Selene giggled, "Oh is that right now? If I can recall, you were the most against her being the key in breaking the curse," she said.

"I'm not going to deny that statement because it's true, and you guys. You all know even before this curse was put upon us and took effect, by that sorceress, Jace had been searching for his true soulmate. Someone he could spend the rest of his life with. Not a single person in the whole kingdom even met nor matched what he was looking for. But Clary's different. She brings out the absolute best in him, and she's just as stubborn and feisty as he is sometimes. I'm very truly sorry for being such an ass to you all, especially you Magnus, Izzy, Simon, and Selene." he said.

"It's okay Alec, we know you were only trying your best," Magnus said, placing his hand upon the clock's shoulder and holding him tightly.

"We forgive you, and it's all right. You made a mistake and now you're seeing the error of your ways," Izzy replied, hugging him as well.

"Yeah it's okay man, things happen," Simon added, as Selene and Marcus hopped over and everyone did a huge group hug.

"And he finally met his match in her, and I was too surprised coming from someone like her. She was the fire, he was the ice, which made them clash together often. Jace's heart was literally so encased in case that it had harden over time and he kept pushing people out and he rarely showed any emotion. She brought down his walls, allowing him to feel and love again," Will added.

"Of course a lot of us were skeptical about that. But remember what the sorceress said? If Jace could learn to love another and earn their love back in return then the spell would be broken," Izzy said.

"That was my point Iz, but it didn't stop us all from believing and hoping that it would actually happen," Will added. Church meowed in agreement from Will's lap.

"It took sometime but they both did fall in love. Clary lit a flame in Jace's heart that we never thought would happen again. The cold winter storm finally was blown out and replaced with a warm, gentle love. He loves her and she loves him, I know it!" Selene said.

"He was able to develop a bond and maintain a bond with her that was very strong, with so much light," Magnus added.

"But remember what Clary told us? There was someone else in the village that she lived in, someone who was obsessed with her. They wanted to marry her, but she turned him down several times," Tessa said.

"Oh my gosh, I remember her mentioning that. It was some guy. I can't seem to remember his name. He was a nasty fellow she said. Extremely self-centered, and very egotistical. If she didn't love him back, then she would have all ready married this other guy. My biggest fear was that he would indeed fall in love with someone at last, but they wouldn't return that love," Izzy said.

"Me too. And it finally at last came true," Alec sighed.

"No it didn't!" Selene said. "Clary loves our brother and I know she does. It's so freaking obvious, and whatever happened to her Father I believe was no accident."

Church whom had been sleeping on the couch the whole time, cracked an eye open and immediately sprang to his feet. A loud hiss escaped the footstool's mouth. Axel ran over towards the window, his tail swishing in the air. The glass was splattered with rain drops. "What in the hell has gotten into those two?" Alec wondered, as they all raced over to the window.

"Could it be Clary and Max?" Izzy said, bright hope in her brown eyes. Simon's were bright as well, and so were Selene's and Magnus's. They reached the large window and looked down, but the sight before them wasn't Clary at all. "Someone has entered the gates, and it's not her," Maia said.

"Like you said everything could always go from bad to worse," Camille said, with a half smirk. Selene's ocean eyes narrowed, before she nicely whacked the perfume bottle with her handle. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" the heiress asked. "For your smartass mouth bitch," she replied.

"You just had to say something didn't you Camille?" Magnus asked.

"I believe we have some intruders," Alec said.

"Who in the Angel is it? Grrr, I can't get a good look at them," Izzy added.

"Yeah seriously who in their right mind would decide to trespass on the castle grounds? This place is so creepy and spooky that it would send someone running away in terror," Selene said, as they all noticed a bunch of shadows slowly emerging from the dark forest.

It was then a loud shout came from the front hallway entrance, followed by three voices shouting from the other side. Outside in the rain were three tall blonde girls, each all soaked to the bone. They introduced themselves as Kaelie, Seelie, and Sonja. Alec allowed them to come inside and Kaelie poured out the whole story to them, explaining everything and what was about to happen.

"Fuck," Alec cursed underneath his breath, turning towards his siblings and friends.

"This is our home, we have to defend it from whoever or whatever is coming," Alec said.

"You said it darling! There's no way we're gonna let the slime balls come here and do what they want," Magnus replied.

"Those idiots will get whats coming to them," Simon said.

"Exactly, we're ready to fight too," Rufus added, while Bat, Jem, and Will nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, we'll stop them. Maia, take Selene, Catarina, Tessa, and the rest of the girls to the far end of the castle into the one of the spare rooms and wait there, while the guys and I take care of this," Magnus said.

"You go with them to Iz and Selene," Alec ordered his sisters.

"Not a chance in hell, over my dead body. This is my home too, and we're going to defend until the day we die," Izzy said.

Simon grinned, "You said it babe. Let's go kick some invader butt!"

"Yeah, we're a family and no one's going to take you all away from me. I'll fight with all my might and like Iz just pointed out, until the end of time," Selene replied.

"You can count on us to boss," Maia said.

"I'm in, and so is Rufus, Michael, and the wolf pack," Bat added.

"And the vampire pack, working together as one," Camille smiled.

"Let's do this," Catarina said.

"You guys do know this isn't another one of your silly little games," Alec protested. "After all, we're all just enchanted objects. Even in these forms alone, we can still be hurt and bleed, and can also even die."

"This is our home, we have to defend it the best we can," Selene said.

Alec opened his mouth to counter protest, but he held his tongue. He could clearly see the determination in his friends and family eyes, and it didn't look like any of them were deciding to back down. In that moment, he knew there wasn't any time to argue. Even Jace could be hurt or perhaps wounded or even killed if someone got to him.

"All right, before we do anything, Selene, Maia, you two check the North and South Guard towers to see if any army's coming, like we saw in the woods. We'll meet back here and come up with a plan," Alec said. The two girls bolted down the hallway and everyone scattered like the wind.

They all quickly regrouped on the second floor, in the main foyer. Selene and Maia hurried along, their small bodies hopping across the smooth marble floor, before finding the little hole in the wall which led outside. The feather duster and pan quickly squeezed in through the small crack, running along the darkened little path. Cobwebs lined it, but neither of them minded. They crashed through a larger opening and landed outside. Their eyes scanned the front entrance to the castle by the gates. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet at the moment, but soon they saw what Kaelie and her sisters were talking about.

"Those three were telling the truth. These so called invaders seem to be storming the woods just as we suspected," Selene said as soon as they got back inside to everyone.

"Yeah and it doesn't look like a small army of people. Look's as if they've got the entire town down there. Oh my gosh, they've got torches, swords, weapons, and pitchforks. We've got a huge mad mob and they're obviously out for blood and to take the castle for themselves," Maia added.

"Did you see the two men they described?" Alec hissed.

"Oh you mean Sebastian and Valentine?" Maia asked, the girl's face were pale as they spoke.

"Yes, they're at the front of the mob, wearing heavy cloaks and carrying concealed weapons. Sebastian has white hair and Valentine does too," she said.

"And they seem to be leading the mob here," Selene added.

"There's pure madness and evil in his eyes, I could sense it," Maia said.

"Me too, and they don't look friendly at all," Sel replied.

Magnus nodded, "Okay Alec, Simon, you're the experts in the art of battle and defense. What's our plan of defense?"

"Well, first off, someone needs to tell Jace what's going on and we can handle the rest," Simon said.

"I'll warn Jace, Izzy, you, Magnus, Simon, Selene, and everyone else you guys get down to the front entrance of the castle, and barricade it to the best of your ability and make sure no one gets through. Just in case those thugs manage to break in, we'll need a back-up plan," Alec said. At his boyfriend's words, Magnus's smile twisted into one of mischief.

"Yeah whats the second plan for when they manage to get in here so I can tell Jordan and others?" Maia asked. Her boyfriend and his friends weren't exactly allowed to roam as free as they were, being restricted to the confines of the kitchen.

"Hmm, well since we're dealing with an angry mob; and they've been driven mad/to the brink of insanity by Sebastian and his stupid father. I highly suspect it's due to their anger and false words they most likely spun into a web full of lies, I say we fight back with something they don't have. They believe under Valentine's instruction they're on their way here to deal with and hunt down just one little so-called scary monster," Magnus said.

"Good point, so maybe we can use that to our advantage," Alec grinned.

"Humans do in fact fear a lot of different things right? So how about we launch a sneak attack?" Izzy replied.

"That's exactly what we need. We can hide in the shadows and they won't see it coming," Simon added.

Selene grinned, "Yeah, how about we stay still and pretend to be asleep or not moving and as soon as the moment is right, we strike," she said.

"Exactly, they think we're monsters, so I say it's about time we started acting like them," Magnus smirked.

As soon as they all put the plan into action, Alec immediately took off running towards the West Wing. His feet pounded against the marble floor, muttering curse words underneath his breath. He knew the only way to get there was from the first floor, and that at the moment presented a bit of a problem. While his boyfriend, siblings, and friends got ready preparing for the oncoming onslaught, he was ready to fight and to protect his parabatai and best friend, even if it cost him his own life and everything he held dear. They had been raised as brothers, and he would protect and defend him as Jace would him for the rest of their lives.

The stairs and hallway passed in a blur, as he raced towards his brother's chambers. Without even bothering to knock, he pushed the door open slamming it against the wall loudly. The vibrations send a loud bang echoing through the castle's walls, but in all honesty he didn't care in that moment. His gaze was now focused on Jace who stood in the doorway, with his back to Alec. Across from him, he stood just outside of the door leading to his balcony, his once happy form slumped over. He didn't even acknowledge his best friend's presence when he finally at last spoke, breaking the silence.

"Jace, forgive and pardon me for interrupting, but I had to let you know. The castle is under attack and we've got intruders which include an army coming for us. Please Jace, we need you to help us defend our home," he said.

"Alec, please leave me in peace. I want to be alone. Just allow me to enjoy the last few hours of my life and cherish the memories Clary and I had together."

"Dude, this isn't like you at all. Please we need you Jace!"

"It doesn't matter now, just let them come."

Sebastian and Valentine stood in front the castle's gates, their eyes taking in the magnificent sight which stood before them. The structure and land surrounding itself was even more beautiful and mysterious than in pure reality than the vision in the mirror which had shown them. Perhaps it was the strong, silver moonlight shining through the thin dismal clouds, or the reflecting dancing shadows on the tall stone walls, with the rambling vines which seemed to grow upon its surface.

Behind them, some of the men from the village were using their tools to cut down a tall oak tree. With their chisels, hammers, axes, and saws, they were able to cut through its strong foundation, and it was instantly uprooted from the ground. The end had been rounded off and perfectly shaped into a battering ram, which would be used to break down the castle's door. They'd all worked together in doing this task, quickly lifted the large object from the ground, and walked up the long path to the castle's gates.

Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Selene, Marcus, Maia, Bat, Rufus, Camille, Aline, Helen, Tessa, Will, Jem, and the rest of the castle's residents quickly dashed down the stairs towards the front hall, right to the main door. The mob of angry people outside started using the battering ram in which they'd fashioned from their tools in trying to break down the double doors, but they all had piled up against the door, trying to prevent them from entering.

The clock hand's and back pushed against the large door frame, while Magnus used a bit of his magic to hold them at bay. Izzy and Simon pushed their heads as hard as they could, while Tessa, Selene, Marcus, and everyone else used every bit and ounce of their strength to prevent the intruders from getting in. Indeed, the door held up strongly against the wood, in their assault against the sharpened wood. But the mere force of the men pushing along with Valentine's and Sebastian's help as they worked together in lifting the enormous tree in which they'd transformed into a weapon.

Each of the white-haired shadowhunters instructed them by telling them false lies and promises of treasure and booty, which was often found in these kind of places. They all moved perfectly in sync with the weapon against the door, which seemed to get them even closer to getting inside. Sebastian smirked, as did Valentine and Lilith. These people were so easy to control, like little pathetic sheep or cattle being barked at them to get back into their cages. Honestly, it was so sad but wonderful to watch how utterly stupid they all in fact. Lilith's smile grew, as the weapon continued to break into the door, waiting for it to open.

An evil smile formed on Sebastian's face, as pure satisfaction coursed through his veins. It was such a shame these pathetic idiots would just be their little minions, pawns in their own game, in which he and his father would emerge the greatest victors. Valentine as The King, he, The Prince, and Clarissa as their Queen. The villagers were just the perfect distraction for them finally at last finish their mission: Killing the last remaining Herondale once and for all. The only thing remaining between him and the prize: Clarissa Fairchild. The ugly beast was finally broken and it was time for them to finish the job.

"Alec, nothing is working!" Izzy cried, as she and the others tried their best to keep the doors secured. Simon's face was red, and his glasses drooped over his face, while Magnus was even breaking a sweat. "Damn, we need a back-up plan, the barricade isn't holding," he said. "I'm losing my grip!" Selene cried. "Me too, they're too strong! We're so done for!" Maia yelled. All of a sudden an idea formed into the warlock's mind. "No we're not, I've got an idea," Magnus said.

Finally, the tall oak doors burst open, as the tree had finally managed to break through. The doors slowly creaked open, swinging on their hinges against the wind. Inside it was dark and cold, without a single trace of light. The villagers quickly stepped inside, carefully moving over the broken pieces of furniture and various other household objects which seemed to serve as a barrier. Small pieces of dry leaves and cobwebs blew across the cold, stone floor. As they as suspected, no one was inside. Not a single candle, lantern, or chandelier which hung from the ceiling was lit. What seemed odd was all the furniture and other various things were piled on each side of the entrance which led to the grand staircase.

The orange flames danced upon the scene, illuminating right through the black darkness. Shadows danced upon the floor, revealing a red carpet runner which led all the way to the stairwell. Lilith entered the castle first, her blue eyes filled with a determination and fierceness, for she wasn't afraid. Valentine quickly stepped over the piles of dirt and leaves, entering the large room second, his seraph blade drawn and witchlight in hand, while Sebastian went in behind them. A few of the men from the village slowly walked in after, they were also trying to be fearless and not afraid like their leaders were. Sebastian lingered off to the side, his dark black eyes quickly scanning every detail of the floor, searching for any sign of the Beast's whereabouts. The last man in their group quickly went inside.

Sebastian quickly stepped off to the side, away from everyone else. He had a misson to carry out and he wasn't going to fail. Valentine didn't notice his son had slipped off into the shadows, as he drew a long silver blade from his belt. His black eyes had narrowed in, focusing on the large empty chamber, as the men held their weapons tightly. Mark noticed a candlestick perched upon an oak table, it's flames growing brightly. The fear in the men's eyes was indeed very real, for the anger and rage they had built up from the long journey the castle was starting to show, very unaware that they all were in fact, surrounded. Their shadows slowly moved across the many objects, as they all were aware of the villagers presence.

"NOW!" Magnus's voice boomed. All of a sudden, the lights came on and all hell broke loose. The darkness and silence were immediately shattered, and it happened so fast that not one of the villagers, nor Sebastian, Valentine, Lilith, or anyone else expected it. The household objects descent was like that of a demon horde, or a plague of demon pox suddenly unleashed. The lights instantly flickered, coming to life, revealing the creatures whom were hidden in the shadows. The invisibility spell that Magnus had cast was instantly broken, and their real forms were out, and the monster glamour were now in place. everyone's attacks were very fast and quick, all thanks to the power of the runes which were now working.

Screams and shrieks filled the air, as they continued and didn't stop. Many of the villagers mouths fell open; revealing looks of terror and fear in their very eyes, some even couldn't scream at all. A good part of the men immediately threw down their weapons, and ran out screaming in fear, merely abandoning Sebastian and Valentine, waving their arms and hands in fear, yelling for help which would never come. They tripped and fell over their fellow friends, and partners, mostly out of desperation to escape the terror and monster/demon infested castle. The brave men that stayed behind, charged straight into battle, utilizing their weapons and attacking on Sebastian and Valentine's orders.

A few swung their pitchforks, while others swung with axes, swords, knives or clubs. The household objects evaded and dodged them quite easily, as the men missed their targets. Many of them knocked the weapons from their hands, rendering them useless. To the Lightwoods, Herondale's, Jordans, Carstairs, and everyone else: this was their home and sanctuary, and no one was going to take it away from them, and would save the castle from the invaders. They all smiled, delighted with the fact that their forms were able to scare the idiot villagers away.

Maia was in the middle of punching a fat blonde man, with the end of her hangers, in the face. He immediately fell over onto the ground, knocked out. She closed her eyes, concentrating before transforming from a simple coat rack into a huge silver and black werewolf. Her fur had sharp silver hardnened spikes, which gleamed brightly in the orange flames. Five men leapt towards her, with their knives gleaming. She slapped them away with her claws, before sending them flying against the wall. They instantly ran away.

Selene dodged the tall villagers sharp pitchfork, as he attempted to stab her once again. An idea suddenly formed in her mind. She immediately changed into a hideous looking harpy. Her skin became a blackish grey color, while her eyes remained the same but with an insane evil glare, her wings resembled that of a bat and were strong. She opened her mouth, baring her fangs at the man and attacked him.

Bat leaped at another man, using his whole body which was a mop to knock him over as well. He grinned, and quickly shed the glamour in which he was and with just a snap of his fingers had changed into a huge beetle, with sharp princers. He sunk his teeth into a few of the men's legs, tossing them into the air, not before swallowing them whole and then spit them back out. Afterward, he licked his lips and felt full from the delicious meal of humans he'd just ingested.

Tessa used her drawers to defend herself, while Will and Jem snuck up behind a man and using their drawers stunned him, and made all of his teeth fall out. She shapeshifted into a huge gray and black hyena, baring her fangs at two men with red hair, who ran away screaming at the top of their lungs. One of the chairs pushed the taller man onto a carpet and it sent him backwards flying into a ac chest, Will. He licked his lips as well, before belching loudly.

Amist all the chaos, Sebastian looked around and quickly ran through the crowd of objects towards the staircase, escaping all the craziness which was going. He had a mission to fulfill and he wasn't going to fail. Some of the household objects hurled vegetables at Valentine, hitting him in the face. He raised the sword that he carried and was about to strike when a voice shouted at him. "Hey, up here you mundane scum!" He glanced up to see Izzy sitting on one of the pillars, her brown eyes alight with mischief. "Now!" she cried, as bunch of the teacups poured hot, scalding tea all over the scoundrels face, his screams echoing throughout the castle.

Tessa and Camille were now dealing with a few other large brutes, one of them lunged at her, and she quickly dodged causing him to barrel right through Tessa's doors. He pounded against the wood for a second, and she finally spit him out. The man blinked, before looking down and screaming in terror. He was dressed in a purple bra, pink tights, and a poofy yellow skirt. The sight of it made everyone fall over laughing as he ran away into the night screaming.

Magnus was busy dealing with a bunch of villagers, knocking them to the floor. It wasn't long until he was cornered by some men with torches and pitchforks. An evil smirk formed on Mark's face, as he held the flames closer towards the candle, while the other men chuckled as well. Alec stood at the top of the staircase dressed in an elelaborte colonial style hat, sash, and held a gun and knife in his hands laughing. His eyes narrowed as he saw Magnus trapped in the corner, with wax dripping down the sides of his face. He quickly leapt onto the staircase, sliding down it before landing and poking Mark in the ass with the sharp end of his sword.

The boy screamed, as he lept into the air, and Magnus was freed. The clock grabbed his boyfriend as he landed in his arms and then smooched him silly. Marcus had just sent a few men running for their lives, when noticed one holding Selene upside down, plucking her feathers. His hazel eyes filled with rage, as Magnus quickly ran over and ignited some flames onto the guys ass. Selene flew through the air, before landing in her loves arms and happily smiled at him.

A group of three angry men including Mark were chasing down Axel and Church, as they ran as fast their small legs could carry them towards the kitchen's double doors. The men quickly shoved the door open, and saw the two hiding in the far corner. Mark smirked, as they descended upon the footstool and cushion. Axel growled, and Church hissed, before the drawers to the cabinet opened revealing a bunch of sharp knives which glistened in the light. Jordan's flames ignited, making him seem like a demon from hell.

Every single hair and fiber on the men's bodies stood on end, before they broke out in terrified screams and ran away like scared little babies and they all finally at last fled. Cheers filled the air, as everyone celebrated their victory over the mob. "And stay out!" Alec yelled, before Magnus grabbed him, twirling the clock around and captured his lips in his.

"Alec, there's something I need to ask you."

Sebastian's dark eyes narrowed, as he kicked in another door to a room, but found it empty. He was on his guard, and wasn't going to give up in hunting the beast. There was one last door on the left that he hadn't yet checked and he knew this was it. Those foolish idiotic imbeciles. They had all fled the castle once the enchanted objects attacked them. He quickly opened the door, and looked around inside, before noticing a large figure hunched over the couch in the far corner, gazing sadly out the window. An evil grin formed on his face. He had found the beast.

The door to Jace's room opened so quietly, that he barely even heard it. His ears immediately picked up on the sound. Had Alec finally come back? His brother normally knocked before entering, but it couldn't have been him. Only his sister or siblings would barge in. Silent footsteps pattered across the cold, stone floor, as an evil snicker could be heard. Jace lifted his head to see who the intruder was.

"Alec? Is that you?" he asked.

"Alec?" the figure repeated. His voice was soft, but deadly, as he spoke. He seemed to carry himself quite well. "Is he another one of your so called little victims?" Jace's blood immediately started to boil.

"Who the hell are you?" he said.

The man laughed, stepping into the light. Out of the shadows emerged a tall man, with white hair, and black eyes. "I'm the one who has come to kill you Jace Herondale," he replied.

Jace wasn't sure if he should either laugh or growl at the bastard who stood before him. His golden eyes narrowed into slits,as they took in the appearance his so-called assassin who was sent to kill him. He was dressed in a simple black button up shirt, leather pants, black shiny boots, and an assortment of weapons at his disposal.

"You stole my Clarissa from me. You see, she was supposed to be my bride and my one true love. I knew her even before you laid your filthy eyes upon her. You brainwashed her into loving you, and now you will pay," he hissed.

Jace was absolutely furious. The anger inside him began to build up, like a gushing geyser. It slowly began to manifest into even more powerful flames, which poured from his hands and body. His golden eyes darkened, blazing with pure anger and hatred. A snarl escaped his lips, as Sebastian now stood before him.

His once black eyes were clouded with anger, which glared down at the beast. Looking at him now, he could see that his white hair which had been covered by the darkhood was now visible. His hands were thin and calloused, the veins dry and weak, as if he hadn't seen the sun in years. His once bright ashen cheeks were now wasting away, thin and gaunt. His fingernails were long and thin, as he held a large silver sword in his hand.

"Now allow me to do the pleasure of destroying you," he said, his fingers tapping the edge of the sharpened blade. A wicked grin formed on his face, as he surveyed the might of his secret weapon. Jace gave an earth shattering roar before leaping into the air, his body rising up into a serpentine formation and lunging right at Sebastian, facing the bastard. His claws expanded and his teeth retracted, Sebastian quickly dodged his move, as they clashed together.

Using the strength of the runes which he'd drawn on his body, Sebastian sent Jace flying through the glass window and into the pouring rain. The glass shattered breaking into a million tiny pieces, as the prince hit the ground hard. He winced in pain, but quickly got back up. His fingers curled into a fist, and quickly punched the shadowhunter right in the face. The force of his blow sent Sebastian back flying into the stone wall. He felt as if the air had been knocked out of him, but he refused his give in.

Rage consumed Sebastian, as he lunged at the prince with murder in his heart and mind. Jace who saw his desperate move, lept into the air, and punched him once again so hard in the gut that he flew back against the wall yet again, crashing into a statue. He didn't even give him a proper chance to get up and did the same thing once again.

Sebastian glared at him, his black eyes pooled into liquid onyx, as the beast dared to touch him. "Y-You filthy worthless animal! How dare you!"

"Why yes Sebastian, I do in fact dare to kick the living shit out of you," Jace replied with a smirk. He was right in front of him in less than a second, and using his fist sent the dirtbag hurling into the ground, throwing him right into Valentine, screaming as the rain and small chunks of stone and earth flew at them, cutting deep into their skin. Valentine jumped out of the way to avoid being hit. Sebastian flew to his feet, smirking. Jace had many cuts and bruises on his skin and he was bleeding.

"You worthless animal. Clary was supposed to my wife, and my bride. MINE! NOT YOURS! I LOVE HER WITH ALL-" Sebastian didn't get to finish as Jace grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him up against the wall, so hard that he literally heard his back crack. He opened his black eyes, but was blinded by pain and fire.

"Don't you dare even utter or say those words." Jace hissed, before he quickly spun Sebastian around and punched him the gut yet again. "If you loved her, you wouldn't have forced yourself on her. You would've have let her live her own life instead of using her for your own selfish gain. You know nothing about her at all. You would have spent time with her ,and got to know her like a normal human being. But instead you forced her into a marriage in which she didn't want."

"I know exactly what she wants, and it's not someone as hideous and disgusting as you," Sebastian spat back.

"I don't think so," Jace replied, before dangling him over the edge of the castle's roof.

"No!" a familiar voice rang out. Glancing down, Jace saw Clary perched on Wayfarer, her green eyes wide with fear. She felt as if she was watching a horror show.

"Clary," he whispered. "Let's go Wayfarer," she said. The horse obeyed and galloped towards the castle's entrance. Clary had never been so happy to see the palace in her life. She quickly hopped off Wayfarer, racing up the steps and into the front foyer towards the stairs to the West Wing. Through the walls, she faintly heard someone say her name, but she ignored whoever it was and continued to run. She wouldn't and refused to stop until she saw Jace again. Her heart pounded like a jackhammer from behind her chest, and her soul ached.

Jace loved her, and more than anything she finally as last knew. And she loved him. Truly, madly, deeply. She loved him enough because he was the only one who would ever have her heart and she knew he would never break it. Lighting flashed, as she finally got to the roof and found them fighting. Jace had Sebastian by the collar hanging over the edge of the rooftop.

Sweat ran down Sebastian's brow, as his black eyes widened with fear.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I'll leave and never come back. I swear, please let me go," the bastard pleaded. Jace's expression softened and he finally let Sebastian go. "Get out," he hissed.

"Jace!" He turned to see Clary holding her hand out to him, before his expression brightened. He quickly started climbing the castle walls and up to her. He grasped her hand in his and she gently placed it against the side of his face, and smiled, closing her eyes. "You're here, you came back," he said.

She smiled, "Of course I came back. I had too," she said.

All of a sudden, Jace's expression changed from happy to one of pure terror. Sebastian grinned evilly, as he sank his blade further into the beast's flesh. Blood poured from an open wound. He smiled in victory not before losing his footing and plunging to his death to the abyss below. All that remained of Sebastian was a pile of ash and some white hair, blowing in the wind. It was all over. Everything was finally at last over, but she knew something was wrong.

Jace looked completely drained. His arms and legs hung around as if they were dead weights at his sides. His one arm was broken, and he had cuts and bruises all over, and he collapsed into her arms. She held him against her chest.

"Jace?" she whispered, uncertain of what was happening, as he crashed to the floor. Her green eyes watched him fall over, and she quickly rolled him onto his back holding him tightly. He was alive, but was very weak.

Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Selene, Max, Simon, and everyone else entered the room, and gasped at the sight before them.

"Jace?" she began weakly. Jace opened his eyes, and they suddenly lit up with so much happiness. "Clary? You're back? You're really here?" he asked.

"Yes of course I am," she replied.

"I'm just so thankful and so happy you made it. Sebastian's gone, and he's not coming back. I wanted to see you one last time."

"Don't you dare say that, you're stronger than this. I know you can fight this!"she cried. "It's okay, he's gone, we're together now. Everything is going to be fine. You can't die Jace. I love you. I wish I told you sooner. I love you Jace Herondale."

Jace smiled as he forced himself to sit up. "I love you too Clary Fairchild," he finally said. "I'm sorry that I never got the chance to tell you until now." It was then his lips touched her own, before he closed his eyes, his last breath left his body, and died.

"Please Jace..don't leave me...I love you."

Clary didn't let go of his now cold body. She wasn't even sure if she would or ever could in that moment. Behind her, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Max, and Selene all began to cry and wail. Izzy cried into her boyfriend's chest, Magnus held his now weeping fiance as Alec tried to keep himself together, Selene sobbed endlessly into Marcus's chest as well, while Max let a few tears escape his eyes too.

All of a sudden, a bright golden light exploded from the sky, as the rose behind the glass began to glow. Suddenly, the once red petals glistened like a thousand shimmering stars, as small specks of gold and blue escaped it, forming a bright shining beacon reflecting the galaxy of planets. Clary raised her head, as Jace's body was lifted off the ground and into the column of light. Light spiraled around his large shape, as his body began to expand and change. The light doubled, shining even brighter. Clary's green eyes widened, stunned at what was happening.

The bottoms of Jace's feet suddenly burst crackling as they disingrated like small diamonds. A hairy clawed hand lifted from the light and slowly began to change. The once sharp claws slowly disappeared and behind remained the pale flesh of a human hand. His arms and legs did the same thing, as the remains of his tattered clothing shrunk away and revealed healthy human skin. His elbows changed into smooth porcelain skin, and his claws and feet spilt into toes and legs. His face changed as well, and there was a final burst of light as white feathers exploded and the roar of bells were heard, before the body was gently placed back upon the ground.

Clary slowly started to move towards the heap, unsure of what to do, as she moved towards Jace's limp body. All of a sudden, it began to move. Jace opened his eyes, as he pushed himself up on his elbows to look at his hands. His golden eyes wandered to his palms for a moment before finally looking at Clary. Her green eyes widened in disbelief as she looked upon the handsome man in front of her.

"Clary," he finally spoke, smiling at her, before hugging her tightly. She wasn't sure if this was just a dream, a fantasy she was in. His human form was very different from his previous beastly form. His human body was slim and toned. He had an angular shaped face, with long blonde hair which fell past his shoulders, curling at the ends. He wore a cotton shirt, black pants, and no shoes. Clary felt hestiant, as she gently removed herself from his grasp. Jace stared at her, his golden eyes slightly confused as she continued to stare at him. His face was different, as she ran her fingers through his blonde locks. "It's me, I assure you," he said. It was then she glanced into his golden eyes, the same eyes which reflected the same love and devotion.

"It is you," she said, a smile upon her lips, with tears running down her face. Jace took her face into his hands, gently kissing the back of her hands with his lips and smiled. They stood together, as he looked down into her green eyes, a desire rising in his orbs of liquid gold. A look of hunger and want, a hunger for her love and soul. His eyes slowly started to close, as so did her's, as they leaned forward towards one another, and his lips brushed against hers. Jace lifted her chin and brought her closer, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as her fingers embedded themselves in his golden hair.

A burst of light suddenly exploded from the both of them as fireworks lit up the sky. The light slowly melted away the darkness, making all the rain and gloom disappear. The castle's appearance began to change as well, as a brand new day dawned upon the kingdom, restoring it to it's former glory. Sparks of light magic flew everywhere, as Alec, Magnus's, Izzy's, Simon's, Max's, and Selene's forms all began to change.

Alec became a young man with black hair, blue eyes, and a serious but kind smile. Magnus's candlestick form melted away becoming an Asian man, with black hair, dark brown eyes, and was literally covered in glitter. Izzy became a pretty, statuesque young woman with long dark hair, large intense brown eyes, and full lips. Simon turned into a tall boy with curly dark brown hair, glasses, hazel eyes, and a goofy smile, Max became a small boy with black hair and glasses and Selene turned into a young woman girl with black hair, ocean blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile.

"The curse it's broken!" Izzy squealed.

"We're human again!" Magnus yelled.

"Oh my gosh, I never thought this day would come!" Selene gushed.

"I'm not a dusty old clock anymore," Alec said.

"And I'm not a broom, this is awesome!" Simon said.

"It's a miracle, for real," Marcus said.

"I told you so Iz," Max grinned.

"You said it brother!" Jace said, giving him Alec a huge hug and a high five.

Simon grinned from ear to ear, and gave Izzy a sweet kiss. She relaxed into his embrace, embedding her fingers into his hair. Will, Ragnar, Jem and Magnus joined hands cheering loudly, before Alec picked up Magnus, swung him around in a circle and kissed him. Magnus locked his arms around his boyfriend's neck, as they continued to kiss. Marcus swept Selene off her feet, and spun her around, making her shriek with laughter, and gave her a passionate kiss.

They all piled in for a huge group hug. For for this was a moment they'd been waiting for such a long time, and the curse was finally at last over and broken. Jace squeezed Clary's hands, intertwining their fingers together, as he looked down into her eyes with such love and devotion. Her green eyes reflected those same exact feelings back. "I love you Clary," he said. "I love you too Jace," before he captured her lips with his. True love had won over evil and now they all could begin anew. It was a start of a brand new beginning for everyone, and they all couldn't wait to begin it together. Four hearts now bonded, and connected, for eternity.

 **The End**


End file.
